Goblin Queen
by Biigoh
Summary: Trapped in darkness, drowning beneath the sound of skittering things in the walls, Taylor connected with something infinitely greater. As a fyi, The spacebattles forum (same name in Creative Writing) has non-canonical omake which are amusing... they've gone meta . 6th arc is for socializing.
1. Things in the walls

It was dark.

So very dark.

She couldn't move.

Trapped in a metal coffin, she couldn't escape. She couldn't do anything but cry.

Cry.

Scream.

Beg for help.

Words faltered.

Her throat grew hoarse.

There was only her, in the darkness.

With the skittering things.

Insects, she knew.

Skittering and squirming in the darkness.

She knew they were there.

In the walls between the rooms.

In the darkness, blind and unknowing.

She could feel them, but they were useless. All they did was eat, shit, and move... instinct controlled them. But they were there...

Squirming and skittering with tiny feet across her body, over her skin, and inside her mind.

She wept, feeling the dirt, the filth accruing like mucus around an irritant. Tracks of warmth and wetness that dried in time down her face. Stickiness formed over her skin.

"Someone... anyone... please..."

It is funny how some might associate the power of command with the power to communicate, give how often they were linked.

Words had meaning. Emotional context. Words had power.

And for a moment, a brief moment, she could feel.

There was another. Like her/Unlike her/Mirrors.

.

* * *

.

It was dark.

So very dark.

So very cold and empty.

And she could do nothing, but drift.

She could only drift where the tides of potential and possibilities pulled her. Transcendent perfection lost. Shattered. Burned out. She knew she was a fragment of something greater.

All she had wanted to do was look closer at [That Thing].

To speak with its architects, [They] had created something impossible. Broken infinity and eternity and imposed linear time and the concept of causality.

She encountered their guardians.

Furious Gold burned, incinerated her vital components. She had screamed in fury. Pain. There had been unthinkable pain as her cores shattered under its radiance.

The Cruel Silver danced within her system, mimicking her defenses and devouring her organs and portions of her mind.

The world around her turned into a poisonous trap, where she could not undo her injuries. Could not make what was done to her undone. Voided, canceled...

She fled, out into Infinite Potentia. Away from the cruel machine that rend at her body. Away from the cruel things that guarded it. Away from the monsters that had created such a thing.

Her wounds bled out, such a thing would have attracted a thousand predators and scavengers.

But mixed in her hearts' blood, in her essence, and the babbling non-words of her surviving cores, was the poison of That Thing, preventing her from healing and befouling the probabilities that she swam in.

She could sense bubbles around her as she made her way from that devouring machine. They too were like it in giving things shape and form... but unlike it there were no architects involved with them. Unthinking rooms where infinity possibilities bounded them, gave them shape by being walls.

But it was dark, her [eyes] had been burned away by the golden radiance.

And so, she drifted.

She ached, even with her wounds washing away with her essence. She could feel skittering things.

There were parasites. Things in the foam of infinite around her.

Squirming things that she would have pushed away effortlessly. Once.

Now, they crowded around her.

There was a connection... a voice calling out.

And she saw.

A poorly designed mammal, two arms and legs, a single head. It stumbled about, and leaked everywhere.

Trapped... and in its confinement, it had called out to her.

.

* * *

.

An impression of size, something unthinkably large. Wounded, blinded, possibly dying.

Its [hearts] wounded, broken like glass, babbling nonsense.

It was beautiful, and it broke Taylor's heart.

Looking at it, she could only weep.

She could sense what it was.

A story given form.

An idea as its kind were.

She couldn't help but reach [out] to it. The notion that ideas could die was anathema to her. Dreams should not be allowed to fade into the darkness. Didn't she had dreams, once?

Even now, trapped in the locker... didn't she have hope in her heart. How then could she not reach out to it, where it lay needing help?

And it reached out for her.

There was a [connection] as she drew it into her, and it drew wide its maws and consumed her whole.

That night, the janitor came to find an oddity.

There was a missing locker in the girl's changing room. More, there was a gap in the walls from that room, out. A gap that allowed the moonlight to shine in.

A gap of fallen bricks that spoke of being weathered by time, and nature, for there was earth on the ground out... overgrown with grass and moss.

Years, if not decades.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Things in the walls**

**Worm / Exalted**


	2. Things in the light of day

Cranberry juice splattered and ran down my hair.

The laughter from the three was malicious.

It would be... easy. So, very easy to just stand up and reach out. To show just how upset I was.

'Easy,' it whispered to me. That thing that slumbered within my heart and which only grew restless when my emotions ran high. And it would be easy.

But I was better than that. I wasn't a bully like them.

I wouldn't kill them even if it would be so very easy and was tempting to just push my hand through the compressed wood fiber wall, past the cage of calcium and then pull out their offending hearts.

It would be so easy.

I breathed in and out, looking upwards once more at Sophia and Madison.

Perhaps something of my feelings, of how I simply wanted to give in and just hurt them all showed on my face because they soon stopped and left without saying a word.

Control.

I held to my morals with all of my willpower, fingers of stone digging into my emotions as I refused to give in. Refused to sink to their level and go lower.

Because it was easy.

Ever since that night, physical things were simply... easy.

All I had to do was mentally frame things the right way and I could do it. I could effortlessly punch a hole into the toilet stall, it wasn't as if it was a boulder or a tree trunk and I had punched holes in those. I could do cartwheels like a professional gymnast, balancing on a single finger required no thought.

I just needed to do it and narrate it in my mind as if I was in a story.

Like I was now.

With care, I stood up and turned around to get my bag. The sword of my soul was heated, chained yet it was by the staff. I was not going to give them the satisfaction. I wouldn't scream, I would not became the monster I knew I could become.

I left the toilet stall and walked up to the stained mirror and winced at the crimson and purple that dyed me and my clothes. I released my breath and spoke out softly. "There's no one else here, right?"

"Nope... not a soul, boss," That was my power, while things were easier now, I wasn't alone. I would never be alone ever again. I smiled at the diminutive figure that had popped open one of the wall tiles as if it was a door that he had just opened. I could see shadows behind him against the concrete that he had apparently stepped out of.

"For reals," other voices rose up around me, a sea of voices as my friends used every wall tile, every floor tile but those that I stood on as a door.

Ever since that night, they served me. They would use odd ways to enter wherever I was, to come to me from somewhere else. Tiny figures of green and brown, dressed in odds and ends but styled like the dockworkers that I saw with daddy.

They called themselves goblins and they could do... magic.

"Could you?" I gestured at my bag and at my clothes.

There were nods from the things that surrounded me and... the juice that had been sprayed and poured on me and my possessions were coaxed off by the gentle hands of my goblins, to float into the sink.

It didn't take long before I was clean once more. Spotlessly so, even.

I breathed in and out as tiny hands massaged my back, I could feel the sharp nails and talons, but their gentleness could not be denied as they hung from the ceiling on tiny harnesses to work on my back.

"Thank you," Eventually, I breathed out with a nod. "If I need anything, I'll call for you."

"s'not a problem, boss," there was a skittering sound as they vanished once more, using the doors that they had appeared with.

As the bell rang, I returned to class.

Certainly, those... three seemed surprised that I returned to class. More, that I was spotless.

It was tempting to sink to their level, to ask my friends to punish them. But it wasn't fair for a cape to bully a non-cape, and I was better than that. More, I would be caught.

And then, where would that leave daddy? His daughter a criminal cape, in jail. And a traitorous part of my mind whispered that it only mattered if I was caught. After all, wasn't that the case with those three? They weren't caught, they weren't punished.

But, no...

I wouldn't do that.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Things in the light of day**

**Worm / Exalted**


	3. Things change

For a moment, a single sublime moment, I saw red and the world became simple. Everything was connected thus, story to story. And I could change the direction this tale was going. All I had to do was let things flow. It wasn't a metaphor, rather my emotions overflowed and my sword grace rose unshackled in ascension.

It took me by surprise, as I just looked at Julia, who smiled and twirled her hair in her finger. Her words were rather vapid if maliciously amused. "Give what back."

Instincts, that I did not know I had, took over and I smiled back at Julia before reaching out and caught her free pinkie.

I kept smiling and twisted my hand just so, and at the look of widened eyes at what I was doing to her finger. "You misunderstood me, Julia."

"That was not a request, and just so we're perfectly clear and on the same page," I forced her pinkie up ever slightly more, it was still within... a human's tolerance. "Before you open your mouth, I can play the chicken wing game, with your silly little fingers."

I tasted her fear, it was delicious. Tangy and salty as the sea.

She turned to look at Mr Gladly. In response, I chided her as I relaxed the position of my hold on her pinkie before pushing it back once more. "Uh huh... now, you're just being rude. You should pay attention to me, because **I'm talking to you and you will listen**. Did your mother die like mine and you were never taught proper manners?"

She turned to look at me once more, tears shimmering in the corner of her eyes. "That's better."

"Now, let's continue this conversation. We don't want to bore Greg, do we?" I turned to look at him and patted him gently on his hand. I could sense his misapprehension at being trapped here, knowing that to speak up and attract attention would be a bad thing because it would cause an escalation.

And escalations were bad. This was something that everyone knew from living in Brockton Bay. In a city where there were so many capes, no one wanted any sort of escalation when one was caught in the middle of anything.

"Now, if I continue on, I might not be able to stop myself, you understand?" I smiled at her, this time, it was a slight curve of lips that some might call angelic and innocent. "I would really regret things afterwards, but you... you would regret it more than me and so will Madison. Along with all the people you know."

She breathed in, getting a hint of what I implied.

"Now, you are going to go over to that table and bring back my work," I looked over to Madison's table and smiled at her. Just so. "If not, when you return here... I will be very disappointed. In you."

I looked back at Julia and stopped smiling. "You do not want that. Because you see, you have so many beautiful fingers."

"Y... you've gone mad," she whimpered out in a horrified tone.

I simply shrugged at what she said and kept my hold. "So... do you want me to play the chicken wing game, or will you be a good girl? The choice is entirely yours, Julia."

"Ju... just let me go," She swallowed. I could sense a hint of defiance and hope still in her.

I sadly shook my head now, even as I drank deeply of her fear. "I'm sorry but it sounds like you want me to play the chicken wing game."

As her finger was pushed just so, I sense it... that fear peaked and shrouding her other emotions in totality. "P... please... I... I'll be good."

With that, I released her finger and allowed her a moment's grade to rub her finger before gesturing at Madison's table.

She scuttled over there before whispering to one of the three chief tormenters. I settled at just looking at them when Madison looked at me, before simply smiling.

It appeared that Julia was able to eventually to convince Madison that she needed my project.

And thus was it returned.

In exchanged, nothing else happened.

Even if I did feel somewhat filled as I spoke at length at the front of the class on heroes and those that they fought, as well as the impact it held on our lives. Of how, people knew someone who had worked with or for a cape, or knew a person who knew someone who had.

I felt dirty at what I had to do to get my homework back. And yet, there was a visceral satisfaction at what I had done.

Just another thing that had changed in me since that night.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Things change**

**Worm / Exalted**


	4. Things that intimidate

Stepping out into the hallway after class, I felt... tired. The thematic of what I was experiencing, that of the bitchy classmates bullying a lonely girl in school, it would not end just because I was scary to one of them.

I would need to walk into the heart of that tale, to confront the one pulling the strings, to make them understand that this wasn't right and that they should stop.

Once, I had believed that words wouldn't help.

There was truth in that. Words wouldn't have helped me then, I didn't have the right ones.

But now, with the skill to weave stories into reality on a small level, I had all the words I needed. **And every single one would be right.**

I would not be using my powers to bully them. No, that was a parahuman villain did or worse, a criminal.

Rather, I would use my words to bind them, to cut them with the sharp edge of my cup and bind them to the staff that they might understand that what they did was wrong.

And thus, if I wanted to have their attention directed away from me, I had to continue down the path I had started when my sword rose free of the staff. It was... distasteful, regretful even, but what I would have to do was going to be done in the name of reason, sanity and peace.

If only I could convince myself that I was going to do and had done was in any way good and not contrary to how I normally behaved. And yet, needs must.

Thus, I drifted about from class to class, sensing the story build as it was wont to, accruing bits and pieces, whispers of gossip. It was so utterly beneath me to pay attention to it, and yet I couldn't help but do so.

For, it now appeared, I had somehow joined every single criminal gang and promised bloody vengeance to everyone who had displeased me. It was to laugh. Stories had a way of growing, a universal truth here.

Perhaps it was my amused expression at hearing the latest permutation of what had happened in Mr G's class, perhaps it was the vague sense that they were currently nothing more than background scenery, but I was given a wide space as I headed outside for lunch it was a nice day.

And... I was done hiding.

No more skittering in washrooms, in libraries or in corners out of sight. No, that was the Taylor Hebert of yesterday. The Taylor Hebert, of today, simply... did not care.

And it felt liberating, to not care about what people thought or would say, as I simply went outside and settled myself near the greenery behind the school.

It was as if a weight have been lifted off my back as I enjoyed the sun and the peanut butter sandwich that my friends had made earlier. True, I had cheated... but they did so enjoy doing things for me.

Even when the sun was blocked by a gaggle of girls, I didn't feel any fear. That emotion would be counterproductive and the story did not call for such.

Instead, I dusted my hands clean of crumbs and stood up, the tree I had been lending against stood behind me. I tilted my head and looked at the group of girls surrounding me as they started to "talk to" each other, as if by coincidence that I had been surrounded and now was being inflicted by imprudent words.

Once, I would have quailed beneath the cruel cutting words wielded as weapons.

But that was then, and this was now.

As they spoke, I observed the tale that surrounded me. I was... honestly surprised. They were being wielded as weapons, by someone I should have suspected before I triggered or contacted my guest.

As they nattered on, I simply looked at Sophia Hess before sighing and turned to Emma, and replied to her last statement. "I completely agree with you, people certainly don't want me here."

They blinked owlishly at me, as I smiled and continued on like a shark sensing blood in the water, the eddies and tides of their choice of weapon, words, now were mine to use and retaliate with. "Why... if I could, I would make myself disappear. But I can't."

"I'm sure that there might be some fuss over me disappearing or ending up trapped in a locker for hours on end before going insane... but that fuss would disappear soon enough within a month. I don't matter in the big picture."

My smile was mirthless as I keep a steady look at Emma. "But that's the truth of it all, isn't it? You don't matter. I don't matter. None of us matter."

My words threw them off balance as I continued. This was not how things were suppose to go, were they? They would use words on me, I would start crying and try to run away. Instead, they were now... trapped with me and were unable to escape. Because that didn't fit the story I was crafting. "Why, I would wager that if at this moment, if all of you disappeared. There might be a hooha about a new criminal, perhaps even a villain parahuman, but people would find something new to care about within the month."

I looked at the girls surrounding me once more before I clearly dismissed them, before turning to look at the one who had wielded them as a weapon against me. She was even skilled at this, if I didn't know better, I would have sworn that she too possessed graces. Specifically, that of the Cup, the Staff and the Sword.

But she hadn't, I had asked my new friends and more, I had asked my guest... and they had spoken, Sophia Hess might be more than what she seemed, but... in the end, she was just human without a grace to call her own.

My gentle look was as a lance, unyielding, swift and more importantly, it pinned that which I gazed upon. She could not look away. I insisted, and so it was.

I abandoned my brown paper lunch back, I abandoned the copy of _The Name of the Rose_ that I had borrowed from the library, as I walked forwards to the one who had tormented me.

"Sophia, don't you think it's time to stop?" My words were soft, gentle... one might even say, intimate as one of my hands rose up to brush her cheek. "If this continues, I might not know when to stop and you will regret it more than I."

My words resounded with truth, horrible and terrible truth that shone. It was not a threat, nor was it a promise. It was simply a statement.

Her hand jerked towards her jean's pocket. If my reading of the genre was right, she would have a weapon there that she would use against me, she would claim it was clearly self defense, that I had threatened her as a parahuman.

That would not do.

There was a knot within me that twisted and I felt... hungry for a moment, and things changed. **Clearly, Sophia did not have her pocket knife there today, that would be silly. She had to have imagined that it had been there**.

It never was.

"That would be a terrible thing if you had... that in your pocket, wouldn't it? The school doesn't like those kind of things in it," I kept my hand stead on her cheek. "But don't worry, I've taken care of it... for you."

Her eyes widened as she patted her jean pockets and realized that there was no knife there. "You should thank me."

My smile widened at her, as she sputtered for a moment. "You..."

"Ah... I jest, there's no need to thank me," With that, I walked off, a song in heart and the feeling of being dirty surrounded me once more.

Unseen by any of the girls... my goblin friends took the book into their elsewhere space along with my abandoned lunch bag. I would need to throw away my lunch bag and return the library book after I was done.

Behind me, those girls milled about unused to the change.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Things that intimidate**

**Worm / Exalted**


	5. Things that see and Things that protect

I knew that she knew, and she knew that I knew... what a complicated never ending snake devouring of snake of who knows what. Funnily enough, that made things a little bit easier for me.

At least it would, if we were on the same page of what was being known. That I was a parahuman. And that she might also possibly be one as well. Certainly, she wasn't just another extra in the scenery at Winslow High.

That placed her value and potential threat level higher, it also made it more... fun to play with her.

And yet, I didn't want to do that. I just wanted to be left alone, to be able to read books and maybe, when I was ready, become a hero. Glorious, standing in the limelight as I saved the day to the adoration and awe of all who beheld me.

But to do that, I would need more than my bugs, I would need more than my friends, even if my guest would help greatly, I would need more than her. I needed connections beyond me.

The me prior to three months ago would have just looked blankly when confronted with such a challenge. The me of now even with the power of narration fueling everything still had problems with socializing.

The simple truth is that one does not simply socialize in an empty void.

If... if Emma hadn't yielded to Sophia, I would have convinced her to become my first connection to the wider world. That was not to be. At least, not at present, not when I hadn't forgiven her. She had been my "BFF", my trusted friend. My only friend since grade one until our first year at high school.

It was clear that she had met Sophia sometime during summer break. That something had changed. It was clear even to the me of then. It was obvious to the me of now. And yet, I couldn't forgive her. Not for how she had abandoned me. How she had joined Sophia and Madison in bullying me. Using everything that I had shared with her to do so.

Betrayal is not a thing easily forgiven.

Still, this was just giving me a headache as I sat on the bus from school. The thoughts that swam in my head round and round was enough to make me depressed, even narratively. Where once friends stood, only enemies remained to glare at each other... that was a sad trope in stories. It built tension and so on.

The only question was, did I even want to recover and rebuild that lost friendship? To cultivate her once more. I felt that it was possible, it would take work and forgiveness on myself. But it could be done.

I had lost so much because of her, and yet... because of that torment, because of that struggle, I had gained so much more and it was only the beginning.

Once I got home, I showered and changed before heading down into my secret lair. It was, I suspect, a requirement for any given cape to have their own lair. A fortress of solitude to focus on their powers, equipment, their costumes, but most importantly... privacy. A place where they could plan great good and plot great evil, if they were a villain.

I had been tempted to go out before my costume was ready, but reading and watching the news told me that it would be too dangerous. After all, hadn't even the legendary hero Armsmaster gotten hurt in trying to capture Lung in that gang fight the previous weekend?

That line of thought was dangerous, if I kept focusing on how dangerous everything was, I would be paralyzed and be unable to act. The best I could do was be prepared, expect the worse and be pleasantly surprised.

Opening the window just a touch allowed some of the cool and fresh air into the basement, I settled on to the chair that I had found by chance at garage sale... it was enough to almost swallow me with its soft cushions despite how gangly and tall I was. Seated where I was, I closed my eyes and reached out with my power.

It was what some might call a weak power, a joke power, and yet... it was mine. And more importantly, so were the insects I called. They came one by one, they marched unerringly towards me because I demanded that it be so.

And yet, I did more... I peered from countless eyes from around me.

Every fly, every spider, every bee, every wasp, every ant, I looked out from them eyes. I sang my siren song and those I had chosen marched to me as was proper.

I was everywhere. And yet, what I did... was but a pale shadow of what my guest did in her body. She was an entire ecology, a world narration unto herself. I could feel the approval from her as I observed the world around me, peered out countless eyes.

Watched my neighbors as they did... oh dear, that was rather disgusting. I guess as long as they kept it indoors, that shouldn't be a problem.

Watched the younger children in the neighborhood play kick ball on the street

Watched Sophia trying to spy on me, being all spy-like with binoculars. She was hidden in the park, in the tree. It was so easy to miss her. But for me, it was impossible to not spot her as I crawled on her shoe with one of my ants.

It had been tricky at first to look out the eyes of my insects, to process their vision. But time and practice had helped with suggestions on how to optimize my sight, to calm my thoughts, to sooth the primitive and non-existent minds of my insects.

In a sense, they were me and I was them. I sensed that this was what she had done with the things that had surrounded her on that night. She had commanded them, changed them, given them shape and form and urged them to be my friends, to serve me, to protect me, to be there for me.

And yet, more than that, she had consumed them and made them a part of her that I could call out to, that I could control once I was ready.

For now, the insects were practice for the goblins.

And thus, a select few of my entered the basement to stand ready at the loom that my friends had brought out from elsewhere. To continue to weave the body suit. I had learned from the discovery channel that spider webs had the tensile strength of steel, and yet was lighter. The black widows that could be found here and there in Brockton Bay due to its mild weather weren't the best spiders for such, but they were the best ones available to me.

More importantly, what they could weave for me, my friends could enhance. More, they had created the armor plating, and helmet I had requested.

They had done so much for me, even going so far as to bring the physical manifestation of my sword to my guest and have it be forged into a weapon. Once my sword grace had been an ornate dagger, now it was a sword of fossilized wood that curved in a way that felt right in my hands. It seemed silly, but there it was.

A sword that had an edge that could cut metal, stone, and even light itself, but not flesh unless I desired so. Because a hero chooses to be merciful, because she was strong and more importantly because it was right.

I closed my eyes and finished the weaving over the hours as my friends stroked the body suit, drenching it in darkness and binding in words of protection and concealment. Giving what was once just a mundane body suit conceptual protections. It wasn't perfect, but it would serve me well for now.

To go on top were a helmet woven from stone and earth, given the shape and form of a rose in mid-bloom; one that concealed most of my face with large crimson petals, leaving only my lips and lower jaw unconcealed. Over my vitals were more stone plating with the appearance of fossilized bark that folded over my body, wrapping it in emerald green. Vambraces and greaves to protect my forearm and shins, resembling giant leaves that wrapped around them.

With such protection, one would normally imagine massive plating full of circuitry and gadgets. But it was as soft and light as air, and better still... despite my eyes being concealed, I could see as it wasn't there.

I know that this wasn't magic, that there had to be some kind of exotic science behind it... but it was something that I didn't understand, couldn't comprehend, and thus... I had to call it magic.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Things that see and Things that protect**

**Worm / Exalted**


	6. Things that hunt

I examined my costume once more.

It was complete from the helmet to the body armor, to the boots. The bodysuit had hip pockets for the pocket led flashlight, a small can of pepper spray, and epipens because one had to be ready for such when dealing with insects.

My original design had called for the pockets to be on my shoulders, or perhaps the small of my back. But that had been before I saw what my sword grace had been remade into. Or the covered openings on the back over my shoulder blades. Those were for something... fun.

More importantly, they were for something really cool that my guest had given me, and which I had played with in the park on a nice day.

More to the point, I was done... I was as prepared physically as I could get. All I had to do was decide what I wanted to do. I could just go up to the PRT and ask to join the Wards. And it'd be a snap for them to want me with what I could do... I knew so.

But that would mean I would be tied down by rules, by regulations, and I couldn't do what needed to be done.

I could be a vigilante and test things out and if I was scouted by the Wards, well... that would be a different story, I would be able to set the terms and such. After all, it meant that they could and would see the value in having someone who wasn't that impressive as me around.

Okay, that was a lie, what I had wasn't that impressive compared to my guest. It was what I could do in terms of my power and what I had been shown. Because I really did have bullshit hax powers when it came down to it, I just needed to be able to think of it as a story... a really bad self insert story, if I was being honest. And to be honest, there were people with more bullshit hax powers than me running or flying around.

And that was cool. Really, it was. It gave me narrative conflict, a certain sense of challenge, something that I can strive against or for.

The night was young as I went out for a walk. Dad was asleep, Sophia had long left her tree... and if I was right, she was likely sneaking off to run around in her cape costume.

Well, that was if she REALLY was a parahuman instead of just being someone who was narratively important. It was hard to tell. But Sophia seemed the kind to do what I was doing, that is to say go running around in a costume and having fun. At least, she would if she was a parahuman.

Good or evil, I couldn't tell... all I knew was that she would act as a predator.

Mind, the walk ended up with me on a bus going to the Docks, the dark underbelly of the city. It was here that crime ran rampant. Here that gangs carved out territories. Where drug dealers sold their goods, and the addicts bought and fed their addictions.

It was here, where I would debut myself.

Finding a secluded and dark ally to change in was surprisingly easy.

Finding some criminals, some crime to stop. Something small... to start with. That proved... more difficult than expected.

Perhaps, it was the growing swarm of insects that crawled in the darkness as I walked the streets, or it might have been the buzzing of insects in the sky, or... and this I suspected was the most likely cause... I wasn't familiar with the territories that the criminals held.

Not at night. Not with the way that the criminals hid themselves.

It really didn't help that I wasn't too familiar with the Docks. Dad didn't want me to get in trouble and I couldn't exactly say that I was going to skip school and run around in the Docks. Not even the students who were in the gangs were THAT crazy. And I knew of students who were in various gangs; the asian kids in the AZN Bad Boys, the white kids in the Empire Eighty Eight, the kids who just disappeared one day and were said to be in the Merchants or had been hit by the Merchants.

The gangs were a cancer in the city, and someone had to clean it up. And it was going to be me.

Well... it would be me if I could find someone to fight, some crime to stop.

I sighed before letting that gift burst out of my shoulder blades, letting them dry and unfurl properly.

With a soft and almost silent buzz of translucent wings shaped like blades, I partly leaped, partly flew up to the roof of the garage I had been standing in front of.

It was obvious, I would need to rethink my strategy. Clearly, a single girl, no a single hero couldn't find crime. But where one failed... an army would succeed.

And thus, I closed my eyes and allowed my senses to spread out. We I heard everything, We I saw everything. We I had countless eyes, and ears everywhere.

With eyes still closed but opened and all seeing We I flew within ourselves myself, within our my body swarm, and allowed ourselves myself to be guided by our heart myself. We were I was grateful that the weather was warm that We I could fly, crawl, that We I didn't need to sleep/die because it was too cold.

Sharp and loud echoes resounded.

The sound of guns. The howl of hounds.

We I flew towards them.

It was time for us to hunt.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Things that hunt  
Worm / Exalted**


	7. Things that fight

It was all in all a bad night to be an Undersider, Brian had to admit to himself from where he stood, darkness flowing off his body.

Lisa had guided them in a running retreat after getting an odd look on her face. That smile she sported worried him on multiple levels, after all, he had gotten a reasonable feel for her personality from working with her up to this point.

She liked her secrets, liked solving mysteries... worse, she loved her detective dénouement moments when she could reveal everything and explain it.

And she was currently abuzz with excitement despite being trapped in the cul de sac with everyone else as those bastards from Empire Eighty Eight approached with their handguns, led by Hookwolf.

He could only looked at Lisa, his feeling of despair unseen by Lisa but she likely could deduce it from his voice. "Tattletale, you sure about this?"

"Trust me," She smirked and gestured around the cul de sac. "Or you could look around and listen."

He paused, the way she said it. The implications. And he listened and looked. "We're not alone, are we?"

It certainly explained that odd buzzing he had been hearing for the last little bit. Still, Regent shook his head and smiled as he gestured at the approaching enemy. "It's rather clear we're not alone... after all, we have them to keep us company."

"Feel free to join us," Tattletale's voice rang out.

There was a moment of silence before her request was responded to.

The buzzing grew, amplified by the cul de sac, echoing before from the squirming and skittering darkness in the sky she descended.

Translucent wasp wings buzzed on her back. Green leaf armor protecting the limbs and body, while a crimson rose formed a helmet. The quality of the costume spoke volumes, this was a cape who had the time and money to spend on a professional costume. That or the cape was stupidly skilled at costume making.

"I suppose I would have to come out sooner or later," there was a buzzing echo to the voice, as she turned to look at Hookwolf. "I don't suppose you would see reason and such?"

Despite the buzzing in her voice, he believed that the slender figure before him was female. An insect based cape. He frowned as he looked her over. Clearly a Master of some decent level, but the way those wings twitched and had supported her... Mover as well, possibly Changer. That she had a sword sheathed from behind, that indicated that she might also be a brute or a striker of some kind.

There was a snort from Hookwolf before flesh changed to metal, spreading from his hands up to his body. Flickering burnish metal blades snickering and gleaming as they moved independently transforming the man into a massive wolf of metal blades and hooks.

"I thought not," the sword was drawn in a single smooth motion that spoke of practice, spinning in her hand before she let it swung freely behind her.

Another moment of silence as the two took the measure of each other, before against all common sense, the new cape charged Hookwolf, the scattering of dust, the rippling from where she had launched herself forwards. It was clear to those who observed her that she deserved the Mover classification.

Certainly, the older cape didn't expect that as it took him a moment to charge her in response.

If he hadn't been keeping a close eye on what was happening before him, Brian would have missed what exactly happened. Hookwolf leaped at the insect cape, who... darted forwards faster than should be normal, her blade swinging up and through him. Bisecting him in half.

Metal blades and hooks exploded outwards in two halves before joining together once more before snapping together and turned into flesh as a nude Hookwolf collapsed to the ground behind the new cape... who saunted back to slam the blade into his head.

Regent's low whistle certainly seemed to convey his appreciation of the quick take down.

Turning to look at the gathered members of the Empire Eighty Eight, the voice of the new cape rang out once more. "Well... I certainly hope you'll be more reasonable than your boss."

"Now, I'm sure you're thinking that perhaps you have number on your side, that your guns will help you here, and it's possible that you might be right," There was a certain joy in her voice as if she was building up to something. The snort from Lisa indicated that she saw what the new cape was up to. "But consider this, look up."

The swirling mass of darkness that she had descended from had moved directly over the Empire Eighty Eight followers of Hookwolf. More, the shifting and squirming dark mass was a good indication of just what made up that dark cloud; wasps, bees. flies.

"Look down," And here, he had to swallowed at the shifting mass that covered the road between the new cape and surrounded the feet of the poor bastards. It was clear that it wasn't just cockroaches, centipedes and spiders also surrounded them.

"Look around you," She gestured once more as if to indicate the entire environment, and now the buzzing and skittering sound of insects filled the air, the silence devoured. "We are everywhere..."

"Basically," she gestured to their back, and the mass of insects cleared behind them. "Run."

And they did.

"Well... that was fun," There was a smile on her face as she turned to look at the Undersiders. "So... erm... anyone got a cellphone? We should call in the police or at least the PRT for him."

There was a look at Hookwolf, Brian had to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "No blood. So, he's just stunned?"

"Yeap." There was a cheerful nod.

Tattletale's voice certainly seemed interested as she spoke up while pulling out a disposable cellphone. "I've got this one."

"This is my first time out," Now, he had to freeze as he gave a careful look at the new cape as she spoke up. She wasn't just new. She was new new, and with that kind of a powerset. Well, he would have to see about hiring her after running by Lisa and the mystery sponsor first. "Is this normal?"

"Well... some times," Alec replied with a smirk. "Other times, not so much."

Brian sighed and spoke up before Regent could continue. "Introductions. That's Tattletale. I'm Grue. The girl with the dogs. We call her Bitch, her preference, but in the interests of being P.G., the good guys and media decided to call her Hellhound instead. Last and certainly least, we have Regent."

It was here that the new cape seemed to take in the enhanced dogs.

"Fuck you, Grue," Regent's voice held a chuckle and amusement in it.

"We probably should leave," Tattletale spoke up. "The PRT will be here soon."

Brian nodded. They did response fast to the news of a gang fight or a supervillain being taken out of commission. "Hey want a ride?"

The offer was more of a courtesy thing than anything, given that the new cape could fly.

There was a tilt of head before she replied. "Sure, it would be nice to relax a bit."

And with that, the wings just dried out before falling off. "You can sit with Tattletale. Don't suppose you got a name?"

"I don't... I haven't picked one yet." Ah, she really was new. There was a nod now from Grue as he took in the smile from Tattletale as the two of them settled upon Brutus.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Things that fight**  
**Worm / Exalted**


	8. Interlude - Beginnings

"Hey," Leet sighed as he looked up at where Uber walked into the basement.

The taller cape blinked at where his partner was slumped over the table, the empty cans stacked on the table speaking volumes of how depressed Leet was. There was the vague suspicion that currently Leet was comprised almost entirely of Mountain Dew and not actually water.

"So... still down?" The discovery that Leet could only make only one of anything had been a damper for the tinker.

"I... I just... it's... damnit," Uber could only shook his head as Leet shook and sputtered with disappointment and countless emotions before settling for apathy once more. "I'm just going to hold you back."

"Hey, relax, you're not going to hold me back. I've been doing some thinking and watching some of the old videos. If you could build it, it's possible for us to bypass that limitation."

Leet blinked now. "What do you mean?"

Uber smiled at the interest from his partner. "Two words, well... three words. Star Trek. Replicators."

The shorter tinker blinked. "So, basically scan the design or input the design into the replicator and let it make duplicates of anything I make?"

"Yeap... this is assuming that it's possible."

"I... I'll have to think about it," Leet blinked. "It feels... it feels possible. But... if you're right. We could bypass that limitation in my mind."

"The only problem is that we would need money. A lot of money for the parts... and we'll want to make it big, at least big enough to replicate its own plug and play components and... yes, I can see it," Uber had to smile at the way that his partner was now muttering to himself as he worked things out. "My god... if this works, it would change the world."

"You're a genius," Leet's smile at Uber had him smiling back.

"I know, it's hard to be as uber as me," The taller cape shrugged. "I take it it's doable? We just need to plan things out then?"

"Hell yeah..."

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Interlude : Beginings**

**Worm / Exalted**


	9. Truth can lead to disillusionment

The truth hurts, truly it did.

The fact of the matter was, unreliable narrators can sometimes make horrible mistakes. And I was a horrible and very unreliable narrator.

I had assumed that the group of teens, with attitude no less, that I was rescuing were an unknown independent vigilante group or perhaps a newly formed group of heroes.

I was wrong.

So, very wrong.

"S... say it isn't so," I could only look woe begone at Tattletale from where she sat sprawled out on the couch. She looked smug, so very smug at having broken my self imposed illusion. The clues and hints had been there. I had just willfully ignored them.

And thus, was I doomed.

She shook her head at my not quite question. "Sorry, Rose."

"But... but you looked like a group of heroes. You know, the tall dark brooding leader, the know it all, the homeless girl with a heart of gold and a group of nice dogs, and the snarky face of the group," I said as I gestured at them in the order that Grue had introduced his team as they stood around in the room. I could only sigh and cover my face once more with my hands. "Hollywood has lied to me. Again."

"Hey, Grue. I like this one," Regent said with a smile. "Can we keep her?"

"So, what now?" I frowned. "I mean, I'm not going to tell anyone else about your hide out. Because that'd be a dick move. But I had wanted to be a hero and and..."

"Yeah... that's going to be a problem, Rose," My eyebrow rose at Tattletale's reply. "See, there was a reason why we kind of had to run away after the PRT was called."

I nodded at her to continue.

"See, you kind of sided with us. And Hookwolf will say so to the PRT, and his minions as you called them are going to tell Empire Eighty Eight that the Undersiders just got a new scary member," Tattletale's voice was relentless.

I had to resist whimpering at this one. "But... I... this isn't fair. I just wanted to go out, stop some small crime... not..."

"That's true," She sighed at me. "Look, based on what I've seen. Just about everyone with common sense would want to snag you up. Why don't you join us?"

"What?" I had to blink at Tattletale. "But I'm suppose to be a hero."

"True, but doesn't it make narrative sense for an anti-hero to shine just as gloriously as a hero? If not more? A beacon of light in darkness," Tattletale smiled, the curl of her lips arcing just so that she gave the impression of a fox. I had to admit that her words made some sense, narratively. "And really, we're not villains or anything like that. What we are, are mercenaries."

"We have an unknown and mysterious employer," She wagged her finger as if noting down points for me. "We get paid well, with bonuses and such. More, we can refuse jobs offered to us. And it's not just that, we will end up in conflict with the criminals and assorted other gangs in the area."

"More than those points above, you wouldn't be restricted in how you do things. There would be no rules, no regulations, no paperwork," I had to nod, it did sound attractive. That and having a mysterious sponsor and boss, that screamed of a future plot hook, a Chekhov's gun as it were. One that I would be giving up if I didn't accept the offer. "All that would be required would be being successful. And success in this case means that people would pay attention."

As I nodded, I had the sensation that Tattletale was going to go for the kill. That sense of an ah ha! hung around her. If she was like me, she would totally be the detective in a mystery thriller who enjoyed revealing everything and spoiling everything for those who tried to hide their secrets.

There was also a sense of narrative weight as if I was suppose to like her, and accept what she said.

She smiled and leaned back into her sofa. "And really, no one says you can't be a villain that does a face heel turn at the appropriate time when the story calls for it, to become a hero that saves the day. Wouldn't that be a glorious surprise twist?"

I froze, the way that she was using story and narrative terms. "You're a thinker of some kind, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who can say?" That lazy vulpine smile returned. "But seriously, you want in? You don't have to decide now. We can wait for you to do some thinking and research."

The slow nod I gave to Tattletale before I spoke up held the gravitas of deep thought. Her words were striking, designed to make me realize that I had no choice but to hew to her wishes. "I... I'll think about it."

With that I returned home, calling forth my wings as I walked out of the Undersider's lair. My, our sight telling us that there were no witnesses to observe as we took to the skies.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Truth can lead to disillusionment**

**Worm / Exalted**


	10. Truth can be troublesome

As depressed as I was, I was careful in that I changed out of my costume in the seclusion of the washroom in the park near my home.

Still, despite wanting to go home, I didn't.

I was... I was conflicted. On the one hand, Tattletale made sense, perfect sense even. On the other, she was a Thinker or a Psychic of some sort and able to infer the way I thought and what drove me.

It was confusing and... aggravating.

Thus, I sat on the swing and just swung in the wind beneath a gibberous moon and uncaring stars as they danced above in the dark heavens, unthinking and heartless. The creaking of metal chains of the swing was my only companion in the shadows so far away from the islands of light shed by the streetlights.

Things had been simple before I met Tattletale and the Undersiders. Be a hero, do good deeds, stop evildoers and gangs, be seen with awe and given accolades.

I wasn't suppose to save villains (from other villains), or be given an offer to join them. That went against everything that I believed in. It was as if everything I did was tangled against a grand scheme that I could not see, woven by occulted conspirators.

I breathed out a sigh and leaned back with my legs out, and allowed the swing to pull me back. Looking up at the stars, I found myself hating them as they twinkled in the heavens. It was irrational and quite nonsensical, but that feeling of anger misplaced as it was felt **right** as I gazed at them. Did not people in ancient times ascribe fate and destiny in the heavens? Did they not claim to know what was to come, what the present held, by observing the slow dance of the stars?

It felt right that the stars were the ones weaving a tale to entrap me, to force me to follow in their design. Theirs, and not my guest's and mine.

I found myself hating them.

If I could vent my rage at them, if I could simply reach out and pull them out of the heavens to bring an ever growing darkness in the night sky, I would do so. Gladly, within a heart's beat, without needing to think about it.

But I couldn't and my hand that reached upwards closed on nothing. The stars winked at me as if to mock my anger.

Such a thing was an obvious impossibility. Even for one who could make of stories into reality, such a thing was not to be. This was something I instinctively knew in my heart of hearts.

"One day," I looked up at them and promised those heartless and cruel stars. "Mark my words, one day."

With that, on the next swing back, I slipped off the seat of the swing to land on my feet.

For now, I would return home and sleep.

To sleep and perhaps, to dream.

* * *

I drifted about the next morning, routine was boring... and yet, was not routine something that defined one's life? The routine act of breathing, air passing from the lungs into the blood, and the blood moved by the rhythmic beat of one's heart?

There was something soothing in the everyday life of making peanut butter sandwiches for lunch. The act of breaking eggs into a bowl, stirring the eggs into a uniform blend, mixing in milk, cheese and a touch of pepper and salt before pouring the mixture into the frying pan... there was a simplicity in the routine every day act of making an omelet.

I found myself humming as I kept an eye on the golden mixture in the frying pan as it slowly became solid, as it cooked and changed.

Transformation.

That was what I was witnessing.

I found myself reaching out to stir the mixture, breaking its uniformness... breaking the omelet into an uneven mixture. This was not how I made omelets normally. I had always allowed it to cook evenly before flipping it in the pan and then on to a plate to be cut.

But today, I found myself breaking the omelet up in the pan and found myself pleased at the sight of the uneven nuggets that I nudged about on the frying pan.

With care, I turned off the stove and then divided the omelet into two plates, one for dad, and the other for me.

With a ding, the bread announced that it was done, buttering the bread, I continued to hum and darted about the kitchen.

Two plates, with a pile of broken omelet nuggets, two toasted bread buttered.

"Dad, breakfast!" My voice called out from the kitchen before I sat down to eat.

The reply cam muffled from the bathroom where he was still preparing. I had to smile, for once I was done before he was.

"Taylor," Dad gave me a hug as I finished up and placed the dishes in the sink. One of us would do the dishes when we returned home later.

"Dad," there was the routine thing with embarrassment in my voice as I was hugged before I head off to school, bag on my back. "I'll see you later!"

School was another routine thing, a place where children and young adults went to, sat in chairs and were ostensibly taught things by adults who read from books. Okay, that wasn't fair to all the teachers, but it was true for most of them.

Still, my actions lately have shook up the status quo enough that I could sit in peace and doodle on my note pad as I listened to the teachers. True, the previous actions of certain of my classmates had me distracted, unable to give in projects or homework.

It wasn't that I didn't do them, I did. Nor was it that I had stopped doing homework or school projects, I still did. But I found myself easily... bored now. It was as if I was trapped in a montage and I couldn't fast forward it, I had to do the boring bits along with the exciting bits.

This was reality.

This was the every day life of Taylor Hebert.

There was no escaping it, no denying it, and it was slow. So very slow and dull.

And yet, I found myself amused on another level as I smiled at the back of Sophia. I could see the tension there as she endured the classes as well. Trapped in an ever lasting banal world, wanting to escape, but unable to do so.

Unlike her, I had another world that I could bring to life on paper, after a fashion.

Boring, banality. Those were the words I used for school now. Something to be endured. Not the words I used prior, even if I endured in a different way.

It was in a way relaxing, knowing that they didn't dare to proceed unless things changed. Until Sophia, Madison and Emma worked out that in truth, I wouldn't do anything to them. But with skill and bravado, I would be able to convince them that I was willing to go to lengths that they wouldn't want me to go.

Words truly were mightier than swords, after a fashion.

Still, eventually, an eternity later, the bell rang and I escaped the class and sauntered to the next one. No need to run, no need to rush, there was a time and place for everything in my story.

More to the point, it was a class I enjoyed. Computer class was one of the class before that night where I could shine. Where I could work in peace. Because everyone knew that computers would be next "in" thing for jobs. It had been that way ever since the docks closed, and businesses developed in the downtown core, and they wanted computer literate employees.

This class was one where people could prepare for their future careers, where they could learn how to use computers. But even so, a good three quarters of my classmates were computer illiterate, being from families who didn't have money to spare for computers. So this was the class that they could practice to type without looking at the keyboard, could learn how to use search engines, how to use the basic programs that could be expected of them later on.

True, I was skilled enough, being part of the group that could and did studies in basic programming and spreadsheets. But that didn't mean much, I knew that this wasn't enough if I wanted to specialize in computers or tech, but it was a start if I wanted to head that way.

The teacher, Mrs Knott, wasn't what one might call pretty. In fact, she seemed manly to the point that she could be mistaken for an ugly transvestite, but she was a fair teacher, one who was willing to give advance students an assignment while she dealt with the majority of the class. In return, we did our projects as quickly as possible and had time to do what we wanted.

Finishing and handing the assignment in half an hour like I normally did left me with free time to surf the internet, and lately, to type and post on a forum I had found online. The hecking I got for stories had been strong; damning words of Mary Sue, ludicrous self inserts and heavily plot armored protagonists. But they weren't the worse, the worse were the creepers, the ones who saw perversion in everything I wrote.

The ones who claimed that my characters were lustfully engaged in sapphic delights with the antagonists. Or accused me of depicting underage perversions. Thankfully, while they were virulent, the mods were more reasonable and gave citations and bannings to those who went too far.

Those creepers were the ones who were also hypocrites in that they wrote actual stories filled with filth and perversions but called it art. If some Tinker were to invent a button that allowed me to smack people across the internet, I would so use it on them.

Thankfully, such a button didn't exist and I wasn't in that forum today. Rather, I was forcing the ancient computer to load up Parahumans Online, the computers here at Winslow were ancient and old, in fact... I suspect that they were as old as I was. Still, despite their age, they were able to surf the internet, able to load Parahumans Online; the go to page for capes if you wanted news, discussions and gossip.

The front page while it had live updates on international news and events involving capes, including a morbid counter since the last Endbringer attack. There were the wiki, which was where I ventured to search up information on the Undersiders as it was here where there was information on individual capes and the groups and gangs that they ran around in.

Browsing about, I ended eventually on Brockton Bay's message board in one window, and the wiki in the other. Searching the wiki on the Undersiders left me with less than nothing, there was some information on Grue, a lot of information on Bitch, and next to nothing on Tattletale, and nothing on Regent. There were some notes on Grue's team doing some higher scale jobs.

But if what they had told me was correct, then the crimes committed here were at the behest of their employer, and there was a master plan behind it all.

How delightful, I could see how Tattletale might enjoy it if she was big on mysteries.

Searching up on Hookwolf revealed that he had been brought in, and was likely looking at being sent to the Birdcage if he was successfully prosecuted. He had escaped such before by virtue of really good lawyers.

Still, there was no word on me.

Not yet.

Which left me with just what I wanted to do. I could go to the local PRT headquarters and ask to join the Wards. Common sense said that I should do this. But the restrictions that would come with that. Those had made me want to go independent.

Then... there was the offer by Tattletale. It was clear that while Grue was the leader of the Undersiders, that Tattletale was the adviser and strategist.

There was also the fact that when searching for myself, that I found a message on the Connections section from "Tt" asking "Rose" if "she" was interested in a meet up to talk, no hooks or attachments involved.

I scrolled over the two pages of comments and conspiracy theorists and found myself looking at the reply box.

Given my speculation on how she operated, I resisted the temptation to type a response immediately. Instead, I closed the browser windows and leaned back in my seat and thought.

What did I want to do, really?

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Truth can be troublesome...**

**Worm / Exalted**

* * *

.

Auuuuu~ so... yes, Taylor is changing~ but is it a good thing?


	11. Truth can be confusing

As I pondered deeply on whether I wanted to meet up with Tattletalk to talk, the door of the classroom slammed open.

As one, I and the other students looked at the intrusion as Mrs Knott turned to look at the one walking in. It was a student who looked wildly at us.

"Turn on the radio. It... it's..." I didn't recognize the student, and even if he was dressed in Azn Bad Boy colors, he looked too sick. Too distraught for things to be normal.

That was when I noticed the flashing update on Parahumans Online, the United Kingdoms was gone in a flash of golden light. Satellites had indicated the presence of Scion just prior to that.

Things happened... both terrible and wondrous as the world ended, and those who survived fled to other realities.

But a secret band of valiant capes fought the good battle, wandering from reality to reality, uncovering dark conspiracies to both save and damn humanity...

Things eventually came to a head with God Empress Rose Taylor commanding a a giant bio-ship heading into the depths of space with the enemy of humanity Scion chasing after the last survivors of humanity.

I nodded at what I had typed and hit post as the bell rang.

"Miss Hebert, a word?"

I blinked and turned to look at Mrs Knott. "Yes?"

"While I have no problems with you doing your own thing once you've completed your assignments," She paused as if thinking about something. "It looks like you enjoy typing stories, you might want to take creative writing and literature next year to help polish up your skills."

"You should do what you enjoy and not just what is needed," I had to blink as she smiled at me. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with being a writer, a wordsmith as it were. You're still young and should try new things out. Just something to think on, kay?"

I had to blink and nod at that. There was nothing wrong doing what I enjoyed, was there? Instead of what was needed? "I.. I'll think about it, Mrs Knott."

With that, I ran out of the classroom.

The rest of the day was spent in a daze as I wondered from class to class, deep in thought. Surrounded by extras, an ever shifting scenery with countless faces that were as memorable as motes of sand in a desert. Here and there, there were those whose strength in my narration elevated them above the faceless mass, they had names earmarked in my recollection.

And yet, I was distracted and cared not. For my ever racing thoughts were devoured by the great serpent of introspection. Just what did I really want to do?

Hadn't I had some dream when I first started work on costume?

Hadn't I wanted to save the world once? To stop those who would prey upon the weak?

To be a hero?

No, to be a superhero?

And yet, those dreams now seemed as illusive as all dreams were, fading like smoke when I tried to catch hold of them. I was me, but the me of today was not the me of yesterday, and the me of tomorrow... ah... that me would not be the me of today or yesterday.

And yet, I found myself unable to focus on that. Because wasn't that true of everyone? Didn't people change even if the world around them didn't seem to?

And yet, what Mrs Knott said made sense, should I do what I enjoyed? And if good things happened from it, wouldn't that be a net win?

And yet, didn't I have a responsibility? For with great power, such as what I possess, came great responsibility. Right?

With the end of school, I left a message for dad, saying that I would be home late. A quick trip to the library, and I sent my reply to Tattletale.

I... didn't expect the reply to come as swiftly as it did, but I should have. The response of "Great, there's this place near the library..." that got a raised eyebrow from me.

While I could get my costume out and such, I think I would hold off on it and go 'casual' for now, to espy Tattletale and see how she was dressed up and go from there.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Truth can be confusing  
Worm / Exalted**


	12. Truth can be filling

I entered the washroom and entered an empty stall.

Eyes closed, we I gazed upon everything within the library as we I wove my our webs, as we I flew here and there, as we I fed, drinking their blood, fed upon the snacks left on the table, carried food to our queen mother... we were everywhere.

We witnessed a girl slipped into the washroom before ducking into an empty stall near us. Dark skinned, lean in much the manner than a runner would be.

Oh, Sophia.

We see you. We continued to spin our webs above her, crawled upon her shoe as she stood upon the toilet seat to peer over the stalls.

We were not in the stall next to her. Still, we had not expected her to chase after us, to stalk us like this. We... we would need to let her down gently, for we were not cruel. And it wasn't as if we felt an attraction to her even if she did hold some narrative import.

With that, I opened my eyes and walked out of the stall, my friends had taken my bag and had dressed me in a dark brown trench coat and fedora. It fit the theme here.

I was a secret agent girl on a mission. Going into deep cover, incognito as it were. I could hear the the James Bond song in my head. Dad loved those Bond movies claimed when I was younger that if I had been a boy, I would have been named James Bond Hebert. This was something that I truly was glad to have avoided by virtue of being a girl.

The day was somewhat overcast when I left the library.

The directions given to me were simple enough to follow, and soon I stood at the entrance of an allyway, looking like I was someone trying to be inconspicuous. And thus people just shook their head and tried to ignore me. But wasn't that the whole point of dressing up like a spy? To be ignored?

Thus I stalked, slipping from shadow to shadow up to a girl roughly my age, blonde, dressed in a faded blue sundress. As I walked past her, it was clear that it wasn't Tattletale.

That smile didn't fit. It wasn't like a fox.

Thus, I was surprised when she slipped an arm over my shoulder. "So, Rose... deep disguise?"

I paused and blinked to look at her, and now the smile fit. It didn't take much for her to look different. Hair in a bun. It was as if she was the night to the dashing confident image she projected as Tattletale.

"In any event, I guess I should introduce myself," She walked around me. "I'm Lisa. I must admit that outfit is so ridiculous that people would look at it and not pay actual attention to you."

"Thanks, I guess?" I had to shake my head head. While it was nice that she had revealed her identity. I couldn't just do that. There was a reason why capes had a secret civilian identity. For me, that reason was my dad. He was only a normal human. And thus, I responded with the only sensible answer. Until I determined that I could trust Tattletale. "I guess you can call me Rose for now."

"Fair enough," She smiled once more, her lips curling up like a fox's that thought itself clever for its own cunningness. "But please, I just wanted to talk."

I frowned now. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ahh... not here," She raised a finger. "Like I said, I know this place. My treat, and we can talk in privacy."

I had to nod. It... wasn't a good idea to reveal secrets in the open, especially when the subject was about heroes and villains. "I should note that I have a stalker problem... I will have to let her down gently, but I thought it was something you should know about. Just in case, she gets jealous."

It was something that I had to tell her now. She seemed somewhat surprised at my admission, an eyebrow rising.

"Ah. I see," She nodded. "Well, I'll have an escort afterwards so it'll be fine."

With that she guided me to a rather small and out of the way japanese restaurant. It looked cosy and welcoming on a level I couldn't describe. Was this some secret restaurant whose renown was spread by word of mouth? It certainly appeared so.

**Tadokoro's** looked friendly, and as I entered it with Lisa. It was clear that while it wasn't a fancy upscale restaurant from the downtown core, it was well off. The furnishing looked well maintained, and not run down as one would expect a small restaurant to be.

The atmosphere held the scent of food, and more... it had the sensation of being welcoming. As if I was going home or entering a relative's home where I was welcomed.

We were greeted by a smiling waitress and soon seated in a booth, admittedly it was a booth with a view of the dining area if one leaned just so. I had to raise an eyebrow in surprise at what Lisa said next. "Tadokoro's owner and chef is really good. I recommend the spaghetti in meat sauce. It's to die for."

"Really?" I suppose my disbelief showed on my face.

She nodded solemnly and leaned close as if to disclose a great secret. "They're rated at twenty eight on the Zagat scale and it's official."

I had to sit back at this and blink. To be rated that high. I had heard of and known of the Zagat rating as something abstract for fancy restaurants. To think that I was seated in one now, and looking at the prices in the menu, and it was reasonable too. "I... I see."

The waitress was called over and in my surprise, I ended up ordering spaghetti in meat sauce and tea. I didn't quite pay attention to Lisa's order.

Still, the dishes came relatively swiftly. A side of salad to start. It wasn't the normal lettuce and some other vegetables I expected. It was an artful display of lettuce, with leaves from herbs that I wasn't quite familiar with... but they smelled nice. Cherry tomatoes garnished the side, cucumbers on the other, and scattered amongst the leaves between them were raisins crushed nuts and dried cranberries.

The dressing when I poured out from its container turned out to be a mix of olive oil, lemon juice, and honey.

The salad, on its own, would have qualified as a meal. Savory delight, and I found myself transported to the concept of spring. Delightful spring when the world was made anew after winter, and a fresh breeze gave me a new appreciation for life.

"This... this..." I could only look at Lisa as I enjoyed the greens. "It's so good. She has to be a cape. One who specializes in food."

Lisa smiled warmly at me and shook her head. "I think they actually checked for the Zagat rating and she's confirmed to be a normal human. Just really skilled. I heard she graduated from a world class cooking school in Japan."

My look was now incredulous and yet, I could not help myself as I continued and finished the salad. And found myself anticipating the main course.

As we waited. Lisa spoke to me as well as gave me a small lunch box with an image of Alexandria on it. The weight of it left no doubt in my mind as to what it held.

Money.

That which greased the wheels of the society that I was trapped within.

I could accept as a thanks for saving the lives of the Undersiders, or I could accept it as a first installment of a monthly allowance from the mysterious boss that Lisa had.

Peering into the lunchbox, I had to blink at the amount. It was more money than I had expected to see until I was working after graduating.

"And yeah, the others except for Rachael are kind of interested in having you join," There was another smile at me as I blinked at her.

The money, the trust with telling me her name... it spoke of how much they needed someone like me. Someone able to hit hard and able to intimidate.

I suspect that Lisa knew that I could see and hear with my swarm.

It was a way to connect with more people. From the way that she spoke, it was an indicator that the underground... the world of villains, gangsters and assorted capes interacted with each other. Like a secret society of small fiefdoms and mercenaries that wandered the world in ages past.

To think that such had resurfaced in the modern day, or perhaps... had stayed hidden to this day. Such a thing sounded interesting.

More, it was exciting.

That was when the two dishes of pasta covered in savory crimson sauce and garnished with basil and parsley was left on the table by the smiling waitress.

The scent was heavenly.

I would have to give Lisa my answer after I ate.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Truth can be filling**

**Worm / Exalted**


	13. Truth can be a deciding factor

The spaghetti was delicious like the salad had been. Savory sauce with tiny nuggets of meat, there were trace elements of spices in it that I could just barely taste.

For each bite of the pasta I had, the hungrier I was. And yet, it was filling. I was satiated by the meal.

Each bite was a journey into the history of american cruisine and its ancestry in europe and asia, it was as if I was seated in a time machine traveling backwards in time, enjoying the delights, the love that the chefs and cooks of yesterday poured into their creations. Of recipes handed from teacher to student unending.

Despite reality not being a cooking story, I felt that with this meal... with this meal alone, the genre of the world could be borne on the concept of cooking, of delicious meals, of battles where meals would determine one's standing. Where two shall enter a kitchen, and only one shall be left standing.

I could only sigh in satisfaction as I finished cleaning the plate of the last of the sauce with a bun. "So, good."

"I know, right," Lisa replied with a look of contentment as she leaned back as well. "It's a shame I can't come here every day or I would end up bloated and that would be terrible."

She gave me a knowing look. I had to resist snorting in laughter at the image of Lisa, no, Tattletale in her costume but all plumped up from the food. "snerk... yeah... that would be bad."

Still, I shook my head and relaxed in my seat before sipping at my glass of water. "Okay, the points you raise does sound pretty good. I'll give you this much."

"But I hadn't envisioned signing up with a group like yours when I started out," I admitted as I pushed my glasses back up my nose and looked at Lisa.

"Yeah, but you're not saying that you would be completely against it, right?" Lisa smiled at me before going ahhh~ as she looked at the reflective surface of the till counter. She pointed to an area behind her that she couldn't possibly see.

I leaned just so to see a rather large man, with muscles on muscles, this was a man who worked hard doing physical labor. And at slightly over six foot, he was tall for an asian. With slicked back hair, he looked the pair of a gangster. It didn't help that he was wearing blue and red, the traditional color for the Azn Bad Boys.

That he wasn't along was surprising. What was surprising was that he and his companions were polite to the waitress.

"I mean, you'd think that people from gangs would be all violent and such, but really in the end, they're just people. Even if some of them might be parahumans," She smiled. "I think I just lost track of where I was going with this."

"But yeah, just because we're a group of people with shady business as it were doesn't mean that we'd be kicking flammable kittens every other day," Lisa rolled her eyes. "People are people. And as long as we have music, we'll dance. If we have a dreamcast, we can play games. If we have cellphones, we can talk for hours on them. If we have a big helping of food, we'll be content."

I thought about what she said.

It was clear that she had very valid points beyond appealing to my narrative nature.

The potential connections that she had, the mysterious underground society alluded to, the unknown shadowy boss. More, it was clear that while Grue was the leader, the Undersiders tried to work together as friends. Building up a relationship.

Wasn't that what I once had with Emma?

Wasn't that what I wanted for the past year, really? To have friends I could do things with, to not be bullied? To not have to run away into the shadows and hope for the best? Forced to endure humiliation and pain? Just wanting things to end?

And she... no, the group she was with was offering that to me, tentatively. It would be... nice to have friends again. As I thought, I had to blink at the look of surprise on Lisa's face, an expression that was there a second and then gone.

"Hello Lisa, it's nice to meet you," I smiled at her and extended a hand. "My name is Taylor."

"Likewise," As we shook hands, I could feel something solidify around me. A presence that had hung in my mind, there and yet not there. A choice made, and things were... as they should be?

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Truth can be a deciding factor**

**Worm / Exalted**


	14. Truth can be surprising

With good warm food in me, I found myself delighted to discover that there was ice cream involved. It wasn't much ice being a single scoop of vanilla ice cream drizzled with chocolate sauce.

But it was the perfect ending to the meal.

If each meal that was priced at just slightly more than twice the price of a McDonald's meal, how had word not been spread further? How had not more people not known of **Tadokoro's**? In short, how did Dad and I not hear of this. True, there was an economical down turn. But a place like this?

Lisa and I luxuriated in the taste of the ice cream.

With our meal done, I got up and was surprised to see the waitress just waiting for us with take out packages being wrapped up. The timing was perfect as Lisa got up to the bill. I wasn't surprised to see the hefty tip that Lisa included. After all, with how good the meal had been, it would have been criminal not to tip and generously at that.

As we walked out, I could see the AZN Bad Boys member dig into his meal with his companions, the bowl of rice with beef and onions smelled good, but the look of nostalgia on his face. It was a look of someone who had wandered too far from home and whose heart cried out how much he wanted to go back.

That nostalgic look was mirrored on the slender whip-cord thin man as he dug into a steamed fish dish accompanied with a bowl of rice, a vegetables dish, and a bowl of soup. The woman, she looked as if she belonged in college, also had that same nostalgic look as she worked on a different beef and rice dish than the big guy.

The look on their faces as they worked on their meal tugged at my heart. What did it take to wander that far from home? That it took truly good food to reconnect with what one had left behind? Would I look like that eventually? With my memories of good times brought back by things that I associated with them, like food or music?

As I looked away, there was a sensation of danger. I blinked, fingers of one hand curling to pull my sword out of elsewhere, while the other was prepared to render apart reality and shape my desires into the material world.

Turning to look at the source, I had to admit that I wasn't surprised that the burly asian man was looking at me. The sensation of death, danger... that killing intent was strong around him, almost suffocatingly so.

And yet, in the face of that danger, I could feel my heart race faster as my sword grace reacted to his valor. While mentally, I slided about the various mutations available to me. Gifts from my guest that were my armament and shield. Tools that one could and should live by. More, my connection to my otherselves, the countless (not truly, just 568,479 in total) insects that crawled, flew and skittered within my reach, screamed open.

I, no we, could and would fight if but a single wrong step, a single wrong word, were to occur.

It would be tricky if the man before me was a parahuman, and he likely was, to bear that sensation of fire, blood, and a valor that burned wildly and yet paradoxically chained to his conviction thus.

Depending on his opening moves, I would need space to call on my gifts and weapons, there were insufficient insect here. The restaurant was too clean, but outside? That was a different story. To buy sufficient time to get my swarms in here, I would need to strike fast and limit his mobility. That he was seated made it tricky, but not unworkable.

If he was a dragon that waited and who burned hot, I would be the tiger that charged ahead to lay waste to all before me while my otherselves made sure that those I brought low stayed down.

The moment lasted seconds, or perhaps an eternity, but it ended when he nodded at me before he spoke in heavily accented english. What some might mockingly call engrish. But to mock one like him, that was the utter height of folly. "Good, you have good eyes. I like them. Girl, enjoy your spring time while you can."

With that, he turned away in a clear dismissal.

I blinked in response and relaxed, and nodded at his back before continuing to walk out with Lisa. There was a look of concern on her face.

As we stepped out, she could only hiss at me. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. It was odd, it's like some random plot event kicked up with no warning as a Chekhov gun of some sort," I could only shake my head. "It's like I accidentally entered a kung fu movie in that restaurant."

"Yeah... for a moment there, I thought..." She shook her head and opened up the door of a van parked not too far from **Tadokoro's**.

"Taylor, the big guy is Brian, and he's Alec," Lisa's introduction was accompanied with her handing the wraps to the two. Based on their relative size and ethnicity, I could work out who was Grue and who was Regent.

"I take it that... Rachael is against me joining?" My question was met with a nod from Brian from where he sat in the driver's seat. There was a professional attitude that hung around him, he was definitely leader material.

Alec on the other hand was like a big kid. Okay, he was around my age and acted like a big kid as he was handed the wrap. "Liz, you're a life saver... didn't even have to tell you that me and Brian were getting the tiniest bit hungry and you brought food. We'll follow you now forever like loyal dogs."

I had to shake my head. Still, the smiles from Lisa indicated that this was expected of Alec. It was obvious that they were the escort that Lisa had mentioned earlier. 

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Truth can be surprising  
Worm / Exalted**


	15. Truth can lead to confusion

It was true, she knew, that she wasn't liked by many people. Her "peers", her classmates. Rather, they feared her and with good reason. She was a predator.

No, she wasn't a predator much as people imagined roaring in the open to challenge her prey. No, she was a predator much like that found in actual nature.

A hunter.

A stalker.

One who hunted and trailed after her prey from the shadows to strike at the right time.

And that was the key thing about it all, that one had to strike at the right time and place.

It didn't matter that she had been caught, had been declawed by Piggy and the PRT. She disliked how she had to work within their "rules", no lethal take downs. No punishing the criminals, the prey that she had chosen, and it pissed her off to no end.

Was it any surprise that she had taken to other diversions? Befriending Emma, playing with her victims at school? Going out on unauthorized patrols? Hunting criminals?

And yet, this was not right. Things had not been right for the last three months.

Ever since that locker incident, when she had trapped Taylor in the filth.

The next day, discovering that the locker was gone and that there was now a rather noticeable hole in the wall? The PRT had been called in due to the nature of the hole in the wall. And even if her possible involvement had gone unnoticed, she had been uneasy at what that hole and missing locker meant.

It was, very likely, that Taylor had triggered. And that made things dangerous.

She had seen the hole, the way those fungus, those weed had been growing amongst the bricks. No, it was more accurate to call it rubble. It was as if time had accelerated there. Altered. With only ruins left behind.

There had been the fear that Taylor might target her, that she as the predator would be brought low as prey.

And yet, nothing happened, Taylor had shown up for school as she always had.

For a while, she had left the girl alone, watching, waiting, looking for any evidence of parahuman power usage. And there was nothing.

Nothing for weeks, and then she started the harassment once more. Chasing after her prey via proxy. And nothing happened.

Thus, did she slowly stepped up the pressure. Always watching, always waiting. And her prey ran, like she had previously. How could she, as a predator, not react as was proper and right?

And so, she had chased and played with her prey.

But there were signs that things were not right, the little things... and she had paid attention. It was why when she saw that look from Taylor, cold, unrelenting, merciless calculation as she poured juice on her that she backed off.

Pulled Emma and Madison away.

And she was proven right to do so, when Taylor returned to class after lunch, immaculate. Not a trace of the poured juice left.

That was when she started shadowing Taylor outside of school. Stalking her as it were. It appeared that her prey was content to simply live life without using her powers. To be nothing more than prey. Or... Taylor knew that she was being observed and thus was playing it safe.

She could only tch in annoyance at that.

There was also the demonstration that Taylor was becoming more... aggressive. More willing to use her power.

But now, there was something else.

That look of surprise on Taylor's face in computer class, followed by the contemplative look before she started typing on the computer. Trailing her prey after school proved easy, as she made her way to the library and called daddy dearest to let him know that she would be home late.

That was when she seated herself at one of the library computer, unaware of how close she was being observed. The huntress walked from the shadows, watched and observed as the computer booted up ever slowly with its loud whirling sound. Watched as Taylor read her e-mail before stalking off to the washroom.

It was here that things became... worryingly confusing.

She had followed Taylor into the washroom. Had snuck into an empty stall to peek over the walls to spy on her. To no avail. The trail went cold here.

Objectively, she knew that her prey had walked out of the washroom stall, and then out into the library. And yet, it was as if her mind could not connect what her prey looked like, as if... as if... oh, wasn't that why the Master and Stranger protocols existed?

She shook her head and walked out. This was a worrying thing. It was one thing to be a breaker and be able to manipulate inanimate objects, but to also have the ability to use a stranger ability? That meant worrying things, such as just how many powers did Taylor have and more importantly, the theme that they fell into.

There were hard limits on any given power a cape had, it was a well studied thing. And outside of outliers such as Eidolon with his choice of any powers he wanted, or those rare parahumans with the ability to ignore the Manton effect... she shook her head and attempted to focus.

Wandering about, it was clear that the prey had escaped. Still, it left her with the fact that said prey was able to get away. This was not something that was expected.

It took time and work, but eventually, she found them. Not her. But them.

Taylor in a brown trenchcoat and hat walking with a blonde as they stepped out of a japanese restaurant. One that she remembered from her observation of various gangs, this was neutral territory. Not even gangs and villains were stupid enough to shit in the watering holes that they used.

Which raised interesting questions about why Taylor was there and who the blonde was.

Sophia Hess could only frown as she watched her prey enter a black van that drove off. The license plates were covered with suffice dirt that she couldn't quite make out the plate numbers.

It was... possible that Taylor had been recruited by a gang. The only question was... what should she do about this. To inform Piggy about it meant that she would have to break the one cardinal rule that no cape wanted to ever break; because targeting any one's civilian identity was a quick way to get everyone to gang up on you.

Thus, she could only frown and make mental notes.

For now, Taylor would have a reprieve.

For now.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Truth can cause confusion  
Worm / Exalted**


	16. Interlude - Dreams

His... companions thought it odd that he enjoyed his rest so much.

That he slept so much and had strict instructions not to disturb him outside of emergencies. It was his singular enjoyment outside of his assorted eccentricities that they partook of.

The other simple pleasures of the body, he had to shake his head at. He had partaken of fine food, fine wine, fine women, and some very fine men. They did not sooth him one wit.

Some might say that he had a misspent youth, where he grew jaded to the vices of the body. He had to smile at that.

There was some truth in that, but perhaps the other truth was that his dreams were more glorious than the nonsensical farce that was the reality that he dwelled in.

A world of superheroes and supervillains. Where capes flew in the skies and battled behind masks. It was a dreadfully dull existence, he had found, living in a comic book.

Thus, he didn't struggle too hard when he was forcibly recruited into that gang. Nor did he make lie of his desire to kill the leader of that group. And he eventually did with his first love. A man who brought fire into his life. Fire and passion.

It was when he spoke to his companion, to convince him of the righteous of killing that man, that he triggered once more. And everything changed.

And since that day, he enjoyed his sleep more.

To sleep, and to perchance dream.

Of a distant world, where towers of many hued jewel glass reached to the heavens. Where the sun spoke to him, and gave him might nearly without peer.

He was a woman in those dreams.

Beauty without equal. Skin pale as cream with a dusting of chocolate. Ruler of the Jewel of the South. A single word uttered could spell utter doom or bring reward without measure for the mortals within her domain. With but a fraction of her personal puissance, she could shape the very society that she dwelled in.

She chose not to.

For that brought her no joy. There was no challenge there.

Rather, where she found joy in was competing against her peers.

Three hundred lords and ladies who ruled all of Creation. Those were her equals, if not her equal in her specialty, then equal in their respective might.

There were none who could challenge her outside of them, not her husband, not the terrestrial soldiers, and certainly not the mortals.

A thousand years without end, of parties, of socializing. Playing the great game with her kin and kith, for if armaments were to be used, if lines were drawn and crossed, the very world would shatter beneath their fury.

As it near had, and as it had before. And there was no certainty that there would be those left alive who could rebuild the world once more if the right apocalypse weapons, charms and spells were deployed.

And thus did the world continue on, held in place by the games that she and her peers played.

Until one dark night, betrayal from a source she had not expected. Could not conceive of in all of her wildest dreams.

It was to laugh, for it was not just her husband, but her soldiers, and her adviser who also stood against her.

Her husband attempted to slay her.

He failed to do so and was forced to run away with his tail between his legs. Literally.

The army of elementally empowered soldiers were scattered and shattered as one as she swung her sword, and her essence reached out to scythe apart jade-steel alloyed armor, rend them in twine.

It was so simple. They were heroes, but she was as a king amongst them, without peer. A god king with no equal beneath heaven, that was what was to them.

And still they stood against her, as she danced amongst them. Twin orichalcum blades danced with the radiance of the sun, drops of blood trailing behind them as she eviscerated all who dared to stand before her.

Elemental fury flared and she laughed, the techniques used against her were pitiful. Elemental attacks were cut apart, with those who would essay such against her. Mechanical straight forward formations, she shattered. Straight forward attacks, simple in concept, and just as dull, she danced around and replied with her elegant techniques.

For that was the truth of the battle, rhythmic attacks like a machine that attempted to wear down an artisan, one whose very length and breath of her skill was as simple as breathing and dancing. Her blades danced to her heartbeats and nothing else.

And then... an unexpected attack.

One designed from centuries of study upon her dance, derived on how she thought, how she moved.

It was obvious, was it not? Without a heart, she could not dance. Without a heart, she could not breath. Without a heart, she could not fight.

And so, someone stole her heart.

And crushed it.

She fell, silence save for the sputtering of her blood attempting to move without her heart.

The sky was shrouded by a rain of arrows. There was no escape for her here.

And thus did she die.

By betrayal most foul.

Darkness consumed her.

And he woke up, a smile on his face, the sun in his eyes. He stretched the kinks out of his body as he looked out the window at the city that he and his companions had wandered into.

There was the scent of frying eggs in the apartment, courtesy of the new girl. She had been quite forceful in her desire to join, and well, who was he to argue with such dedication?

Oh, certainly, she would regret such actions in the future, but that was the future and not the now of today, nor the the past of yesterday.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Interlude : Dreams**  
**Worm / Exalted**


	17. Appearances can be deceiving

The dark queen Rose Taylor laughed as she gazed down upon the intrepid heroes who thought her trapped. And yet, with but a simple whisper of select choice words... their wise sage was driven beyond the limits of sanity.

Her companions were also neutralized, the beast mistress bribed with a delicious meal full of meat. The rakish rogue...

I blinked as Alec coughed from where he was reading over my shoulder. "That should be the rakish rogue who was a noble prince in disguise."

I turned to look at him and smiled. "Yes, that works even better."

I continued to write on the notepad even as Lisa was kept away from me by Brian. Her cries and howls at the discovery of my screen name was a thing to behold, and had inspired me. Enough that I had to put words to paper, as it were.

Lisa' cries of me committing crimes against humanity, literature and good tastes just got odd looks from Brian and Rachael. Eventually, I put the pen down and sighed. "Really, isn't it that bad? I mean sure, my writing isn't to everyone's taste."

She twitched and looked at me as I continued on. "And really, calling me the enemy of all who write is kind of an exaggeration, is it not, Lisa?"

"Is a girl not entitled to the words she writes or types?" I started to get into the spirit of it. "Should she not be allowed to write for the pleasure of writing?"

"The creepers on the net say no, the words belongs to the readers," I paused and sipped at a glass of water. I didn't bother to pay attention to the way Lisa's eyes narrowed. It was of no consequence. "The editors and betas would say no, the words must meet our vague standards."

"There are those, who would mutilate the words a wordsmith uses, to place words in your mouth," I gestured as if at a podium speaking to a crowd. Imagining I was some demagogue wielding words as weapons to carve at the hearts of my listeners, to guide them to what was good and right. As defined by me. "Making you say things you didn't mean to."

"Even worse, there are those who would read what you write and see perverse things in it that you never ever intend," I paused before looking at Lisa where she stood with an amused Brian and Alec, Rachael for her part just looked bored. "I reject that. Instead, I chose something different. I would write for my own pleasure. Nothing more, nothing less."

"No, I reject that," Lisa's words were cruel and cold. Sharp tongued as expected of the one who had hidden behind the user ID All-Seeing-Eyes, she had been one of those who was critical whenever I wrote. No, that wasn't true, she was super-critical of every creative work. "If you could write half as well as when you were pontificating, I would have no problem with you writing for your own pleasure. But when your words... I shudder to call them stories, make me want to gouge out my eyes, you don't get to say what you just did."

Harsh words to be true, and yet, at their heart, there was a kernel of truth. I smirked, the only question was, would she bite? "So, you volunteering to beta?"

"..." Lisa just looked at me blankly as if unable to process my question. "No... just... no."

"A pity," I shook my head, and it truly was tragic as it meant I wouldn't have a captive audience.

"Still," There was a contemplative look from Lisa. "I have to ask, you understand, just what can you do? Just so that there are no misunderstandings on powers, skill sets and such. And don't think I didn't see you just drink a glass of water that wasn't there earlier."

There were looks of interest now from the others in the room. "Fair enough. I guess we could play the cape version of Doctor. I show you and you show me later, yes?"

"Yeah, that works for me, I suppose for everyone else, right?" Brian looked at the others as he replied, and got the appropriate nods and sure, yeah, whatever as his answer.

"Well... you must understand, I can control bugs, and assorted creepy-crawlies," I demonstrated by having the insects flutter about me before doing charades behind my back. Brian nodded considerately, Alec cheered on the other me with whistles and claps. "More than that, I am the bugs and they are me. What they see, I see. What they hear, I hear. What I want done, they do."

Lisa paused at that, and nodded. "A totally broken manifestation of what would normally be in comic books be a weak power. What's the range?"

"Three blocks," I shrugged at her question.

"So about three hundred and sixty meters, there about?" Her attempt to confirm got a blink from me. "No, that's radius. So about seven hundred meters centered on you?"

I paused and thought about it, the numbers she quoted felt right and thus I nodded at her.

"That is such a broken ability. The things I could do with it," I smiled at the envy in her words. "So, the wings and the armor and stuff? I know you told Brian that you made them yourself..."

"Well, I talk to the guest inside my heart and she teaches me things, and gives me things," I nodded at Lisa. "The wings and other nice mutations, the armor was crafted partially by me controlling black widows to weave the silk, and well... magic."

"... magic. You do realize that magic doesn't exist," My eyebrow rose at the mocking look on Lisa's face. "Well, unless you're going to next claim you studied the magic at Hogswarts, I'm going to have to say that doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps, magic is the wrong word to use here," I took my helmet out of elsewhere and toss it to Lisa. "Check it. It's made of obsidian, you know volcanic rock. No circuitry, just solid rock. No paints, no cunningly hidden devices."

I smiled at the way she weighted the helmet in her hand with a frown. "But..."

"And yet, it's light as a feather. And if you put it on," I gestured with a smile. "The view is to kill for, is it not?"

At her nod, I continued on. "Now, with no actual power usage from me, no innate components or equipment outside in some pocket reality. How would you explain that helmet."

I looked at Lisa raise a finger before lowering it again, before the helmet was returned. "Trust me, it's magic."

"It was given form in reality, shaped into existence with the substance of the Wyld that lies outside of the bubble that is our universe," I paused. "If it helps, it was shaped out of quantum foam harvested from outside reality and given form due to its nature and the mental template provided."

"So, it's power created," Lisa's finger pointing at me now seemed rather accusing. "Which means it's not magic, just some higher level science usage by your power involving technobable."

I shrugged. "Sure, that works... let's go with that."

"Beyond that... like I said, I have my insects and," I snapped my fingers and whispered a slight request to my guest. "My friends..."

With that, the shadows in the room bubbled and boiled before my goblins crept out of them. From behind mirrors upon walls, from the floor tiles, from the nooks and crannies, did they emerged. Not even the sofa was spared as the cushions popped up to revealing giggling insect-like goblins dressed in their customary workmen outfits.

They bore the appearance of insects, wood, and stone combined in a mockery of human form with faces, shadows and shade hiding much and yet in their concealment revealed so much of their inhumanity.

"My goblins." The light from the ceiling flickered. And with each flicker, the room changed, the wallpaper peeling away to reveal a palace throne room. Crystal and marble pillars rose out of the floor while baroque statues of capering goblins and dancing angels graced the walls.

Despite the changes done to the room, the things that had been there prior were still there; the television, the game machines, the DVD player, even the sofas and coffee table with the empty pizza boxes.

I sat down upon the throne behind me, a rising spiral of mother of pearl like a unicorn's horn, and yet cushioned to be comfortable. I stretched my legs out and looked over my steeped fingers and directed a satisfied smile at the rest of the Undersiders.

"..." The silence from both Brian and Lisa was gratifying.

"Fucking hell, we're keeping her. Also, Taylor, from now on, you're the Goblin Queen just for that awesome display," Alec's response while different was appreciated and I could not help myself as I stood up from my throne to give a showman's bow to him.

"... they better not bother Brutus, Angelica or Judas," Rachael didn't sound impressed, and I had to frown at her. It's clear that it would take a lot more to impress her.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Appearances can be deceiving**  
**Worm / Exalted**


	18. Appearances can mask problems

As much as I liked the title of Goblin Queen, it had to be nixed. There were too many... unfortunate connotations involved with the word goblin, such as Nilbog.

And really, it was a fair enough reason. Which also meant that Fairy Queen was also out, thanks to a certain Glaistig Uaine.

It was a sad sad thing, and I couldn't pick Jareth. For one, Lisa threatened to do bodily harm to me, and the second was that I was no David Bowie even at my most fabulous.

Which left me to think on a name now that I was home with dinner for dad and me. He was surprised at the take-out meal I picked up at **Tadokoro's** on my way home. He seemed happy that I had found some new friends.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was being paid to be a mercenary cape. Instead I told him that I was thinking of getting a part time job, or see about starting up a seasonal business of some kind with my new friends.

"That's a good go getter spirit. Even if it doesn't pan out, it'll still teach you things," He nodded at me as he worked on his salad.

"Well... it's just a thought, we'll see what we can come up with before summer, worse comes to worse, I'll just apply at a McDonald's or something," I shrugged before smiling at the thought of me with a McDonald's' uniform over my costume. It felt bad lying to my dad. "But, it'll help keep me busy in the summer and it'll help with... you know."

I tried to avoid saying a thing about the money issue, what with the economical downturn caused by the Endbringers disrupting things on a global scale. It... wasn't fair, but it was the hand the world was dealt and that was that. Cities and states became more self-reliant, things were more decentralized.

And yet, and yet, even with all of that, even with the Tinkers and the things gained from reverse engineered from the Tinker Tech, things were not ideal.

Things were quite far from ideal; cities destroyed, the map of the world reshaped by things beyond our comprehension. Parahuman warlords claiming territory in third world countries, ruling as ancient kings once did. Feudalism at its finest. I remember watching the documentries on television and in world history classes, the picture that they painted was not a pretty one.

Oh, there were those who said that was elsewhere, some other country, that it could never happen to America. And yet, my mind drew parallels to the Docks in Brockton Bay with its gang markings, gangs controlled by parahumans. Gangs with enough power that if they put their mind to it could bring ruination to the city.

I recalled a saying from an ancient novel I had recently read; the power to destroy a thing is the absolute control over it.

I shook my head and struggled free of my morbid thoughts and smiled at my dad as we talked about possible job prospects for the summer and what I could do after graduating.

College and university were notions brandied about, but I would need to get a job to help pay for it. There was a brief mention of going to Brockton Bay community college for a tech education. It would be reasonably cheaper and I could stay here at home and commute to the college.

It was always a good thing to have some kind of plan, even if a fair bit of it was going to be redundant with my joining the Undersiders. Being a mercenary meant that I would have options in how I did things and that there were things that would tie my time down. Still, it didn't hurt to plan for my future, after all it wasn't as if I would be unmasked or forced to serve the Protectorate against some world ending threat, right?

As such, after doing the dishes, I retreated to my bedroom. First thing first, homework... most of it was simple enough from having read ahead for the text books. A simple enough thing to do.

And really, it wasn't much work. As long as I understood the material, the most I had to do was read the questions and write the answers out. This was where I cheated, by the simple virtue of having my friends do the writing for me as I dictated out the answers. Less work involved, and it was faster.

It, likely, helped that they could forge my handwriting well enough. And for my world history essay on the impact that capes had on the world, I was grateful that mother had owned a typewriter, as I could actually type out the essay. It was also why I was familiar with typing on a keyboard and had helped me with the computer class.

True, I suspect that my classmates were likely doing north american history, thus I went for a more global view covering the transfer of Hong Kong from the control of the United Kingdom to China, and what it meant for the "local" capes to leave their home to avoid being conscripted into the Yàngbǎn. This along with the diaspora of the japanese after the sinking of Kyushu had a massive impact on society that weren't truly recognized. And yet, it was there. There were stories shimmering in the dark there much like the glowing plankton on a night beach which I once saw in a picture on the internet.

This was a necessary thing for me, it didn't mean I had to enjoy it. Typing out the essay was in its own way fun and a challenge as I couldn't and didn't treat it as a story, but to present the facts as they were and of the impact that said facts had on the world, and how it would only continue with the advent of the Endbringers, as well as the fact that there was a growing population of humans with powers and abilities beyond humanity, with only human nature reigning them in.

It was a grim and dark analysis of recent history, and the taste of despair hidden behind the words in the history books could be tasted. It was a bitter taste, and yet I could feel the truth inherent. If things didn't change, the present and future would only spiral downwards.

While I wanted to go out in costume and do something to relieve the [_hunger_] that had grown as I typed, I restrained myself. Instead, I distracted myself with sketching on my notepad.

Sketches of possibilities.

I suspected that the others would like what I was going to make for them as a temporary loaner until I was done with my gifts for them.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Appearances can mask problems**

**Worm / Exalted**


	19. Appearances are mutable

It was a beautiful day as I jogged to school; the sun rising from the east, burning away the morning mist. The rays from the golden sun warming me up as I darted forwards on the pavement.

Steady and even motion, up, down ever moving forwards.

Above and around that fire hydrant to avoid that housewife. Nip around that cyclist as he continued on his slow speed. Raise my arms just so, spin about and jab at my shadow as it darted about on the walls, struggling to keep up with me.

"Face to face, out in the heat," I not quite hummed as I not quite ran and shadow-punched about on the empty pavement. I could feel my muscles tightening up with each move, my punches becoming smoother, flowing about. Before I triggered, I had somewhat looked like a frog, being all lanky with a soft flabby belly. Now? I was all sleek. Tall, yes, with slender arms and legs that concealed my relative strength and speed. "Hanging tough, staying hungry~."

But I could feel my body changing even as I jogged, as I punched... and when the street around me was completely empty of pedestrians, a few daring kicks and leaping knee strikes. My motions growing smoother as I continued, it felt right. Swift like the wind, relentless like a bonfire. Ever moving like water.

This was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

My homework was done and without people to bully me, my grades would go up soon enough. I had leftovers from an excellent dinner packed for lunch, full of carbs and protein, and a side of veggies.

The skies were clear, and the weather man said it was going to be a sunny day, the first of a stretch of sunny days. I was going to enjoy the sun at lunch.

As I approached Winslow high, I slowed down to a normal walking pace instead of the fast jog I had been doing. This was a good day, I was sure of it.

And oddly enough, it was. The classes went smoothly. I didn't get bothered by anyone... I had wanted that, but that sensation of waiting for the other shoe to drop stayed with me. Even moving from class to class at the ring of the bell didn't keep that ominous sensation away.

Ah well, it wasn't anything serious, I was fairly certain of it. And if something did happen, I'd deal with it.

The shoe finally dropped during lunch as I sat at one of the tables just outside the cafeteria, and the sun felt every bit as wonderful as I thought it would be. With the light breeze, it was a wonderful day.

Well, as wonderful as it could be as Sophia sat down next to me at the table. I paused in surprise, given that she was not with her clique. Certainly, the other students in the cafeteria and in the courtyard outside seemed surprised to see Sophia Hess sit down next to me, Taylor Hebert. The target of her bullying and mocking.

There were rules on how things went. Unspoken and unwritten ones. One of which was that nothing happened where others could see or would be able to witness things.

"So, we've gotta talk, Hebert," I looked at Sophia with a raised eyebrow before putting the fork back in my tupperware box and closed it.

"Oh?"

She nodded. There was a smug look on her face. Almost as if she had something on me. "Yeah, saw you and your new... friends yesterday."

"Now, I don't know about you. But people like you? They tend to end up in certain groups, looking for things," She looked at a few other students here and there in the courtyard, the ones that she paid attention to were the ones in blue and red, and the skinheads.

Gang members. Well. I really had to clear up the misunderstanding here.

I had to look at her now, and she returned that amused look. One that said that she had me, that I was going to return to being her so-called prey. Where she could chase after me, stalk me to her heart's content, hurting me.

My look back at her was interrupted by me shaking my head with a sigh.

"Sophia. I do apologize for this," My voice carried in the silent courtyard as the other students watched at the ensuring high school drama.

If anything, reading Doctor_Luv-Pan's yuri fics online and the romance novels in the library had taught me how to handle this. When turning someone down, one had to be firm and polite. And if the person expressing an interest in you, had... unhealthy taste like a YanYan type character, one has to make sure that it's done publicly and not be alone with them. Especially if they were a stalker.

"It's not you, rather it's me. You see, recently, I've been doing some thinking. And I don't think that I'm ready for the kind of relationship that you seem to want with me," Discretely, I slipped my lunchbox into my bag, and thanked all that was holy that talking was a free action... especially when the one I was talking to was gaping at me as if unable to believe what I was saying.

From behind her, I could see a few students catching our conversation on their cellphones. "I'm really really sorry, but at this time, my interests don't coincide with your... desire to include me in your lesbian harem. I'm really not into the rough stuff like you and the others might be."

Very gently, I placed my hands on hers. "If you want, we can be friends. But that would mean you have to stop following me everywhere and trying to get my attention."

My voice was gentle, but firm as I continued. "Stalking me after school is also something that you shouldn't do. I mean, you could have gotten hurt climbing that tree and looking at my house with binoculars. And you chasing after me yesterday, I came to the realization that you might misinterpret my friends as rivals or something."

"So please, don't take this the wrong way, okay?" I smiled at her in a friendly manner, picked up my bag and started walking away.

I managed to get to the cafeteria doors, before I heard a scream of outrage and... well, I didn't know she had enough strength to flip the table.

Naturally, I ran.

Against some things, one shouldn't fight. Because no matter what, one can not win. And Sophia appeared to have taken my rejection poorly.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Appearances are quite mutable**  
**Worm / Exalted**


	20. Appearances can be deceptive

Somehow, I survived the rest of the day as I used every single ounce of skill that I had developed over the past year to avoid Sophia, Emma and Madison.

But that wouldn't be enough, for it wasn't just skill that I used. My inner nature called to the world, sang to it, commanded it. And thus it was, that the world listened and was shaped by my will.

I skittered within the shadows like the insects I commanded.

Darting amongst the other students, I was as faceless and anonymous as just another student. I had to smile, I truly was behaving like one of the many spiders who disguised themselves as ants for safety. Instincts were called, upon from the spiders with the reach of my powers, to help me with the mimicry of those around me from mere observation.

There was a moment, a single moment, where I thought I would be undone. Discovered and brought low by those who would track me down for their... leader. Emma Barnes, my old friend... and likely the one who had pointed Sophia at me, walked by me so close that our sleeves brushed by the others'.

And yet, despite my racing heart that she would see me, that she had to see me... it was if she was beguiled, hoodwinked into simply missing me as if I was but another student that inhabited the halls of Winslow. That I was not important.

As she did so, I could feel that familiar hunger within me. That ever darkening chasm within me that came when I pushed too hard, too far, to go beyond the kenn of mortal men. To reach for the infinity beyond the yonder, the stories behind everything.

I hungered, it was true. And yet... as the darkness within me grew, the wellspring of emotions around me poured into it. The many students who attended Winslow all bore their own palette of feelings, emotions and such. And with such a bounty of emotions from Emma's simmering anger, to that jock's lust, to that girl's jealousy... so many emotions, so very rich.

The surplus that simmered within them pouring out of their bodies to fill the air. And it was that surplus that flowed into my emptiness much like a lake refilled by rivers fed by glaciers.

That single moment aside, I successfully transverse from class to class. Avoiding those who hunted me, gaining access to sanctuary in the various classes I had.

And when that final bell rang, I was but another student moving out of the school and into freedom. Just another face, unremarkable and unnoted.

I slipped free and started jogging once more. Unlike before in the morning where I made my way to school... this time, it was to the boardwalk, down by the beach.

Keeping pace with the bus wasn't difficult. What was difficult was resisting the urge to dash across red lights, to dart in and out of crowds of pedestrians, to just run free and wild and just not care. My way grace was a tad overstimulated of late. Going to new places, meeting new people, boldly conquering new frontiers.

I had to resist the urge to spread my arms out and make the sounds of jets as they screamed across the heavens. For one, there were people everywhere. For another, it would draw too much attention to me.

And I had the sensation of someone trailing me. And it didn't take too much work with our countless eyes gazing everywhere for a single moment to spot a certain young lady dressed as she was when last we talked at lunch.

Following me...

Or rather, I had an ardent and persistent stalker.

Which meant, I couldn't just drop by the secret lair. Which reminded me, we would need to renovate our base if it was to be a proper secret base, even if it was a temporary thing for now.

It didn't mean I couldn't nip into this burger grill place that was near the boardwalk's border with the Docks. It didn't seem like a reputable place. But I had been here before with dad when the economy had been better.

The scent of grease, and meat being roasted filled the air as I stepped in. This was a public enough place for me to get a bite, and lose my stalker. And it would be the height of stupidity to do something in a public restaurant like Fugly Bob's, not with the amount of burly men in here.

Some of whom smiled and waved at me, I returned the wave. Even if the economy was bad, that didn't meant that the men I had been introduced to by dad when I visited his work place at the Union hall would forget me or not be in the neighborhood as they struggled to get work of any kind.

The important thing about Fugly Bob's wasn't that it was a restaurant, rather it was situated in the Market and that I had an excuse if necessary, about visiting the Market if the people that Dad knew talked about how they met me.

Excuses and alibi were essential, right?

Thus, I settled down at a table inside Fugly Bob's and placed a simple order that I remembered was good the last time I was here. A order of fish and chips, with a large glass of iced tea.

The ring of the doorbell behind me wasn't necessary to announce the presence of the one I had been avoiding, I had seen her even as she approached Fugly Bob's, looking about carefully as she projected the mien of a huntress. Or worse, a shopper on Black Friday.

I spoke up and gestured to the chair in front of me on the other side of the table as she walked up behind me in an attempt to sneak up on me. Disappointment could be heard in the tone of my voice. "Oh, Sophia. Why don't you sit, we can talk."

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Appearances can be deceptive  
Worm / Exalted**


	21. Appearances can be monstrous

"Oh, Sophia. Why don't you sit, we can talk." My statement to her gave her pause, but she soon settled down in front of me. In a way, she was predictable. As long as one didn't present a force that was insurmountable, she would keep going.

"What's there to talk about?" Oh my, that dark look directed at me was full of malice and anger. It positively roiled off her. It tasted sharp and spicy, and yet it held a hint of sweetness much like the thai siracha that mom used to like to add to her dishes every now and then.

Something about adding a hint of spice to one's life. Mom would smile at dad when she said that. Still, I digress.

"I'm totes going to kill you," She continued on with that smile. That slight curve of her lip that indicated that she was beyond pissed. Her fists were on the table, I could see her knuckles almost white beneath her dark skin.

In response, I merely tilted my head at her. "Are you now, Sophia? Later, mister Kurtis."

I smiled and waved at one of the dock workers that I vaguely remembered, he waved back at me as he left the dinner. "Later. And it's Kurt, with no need for the mister."

"Right, my bad. Later, Kurt." Sophia frowned at the wave and smile before looking around the restaurant and gave me a careful considering look. I leaned into the back of my seat and looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "No one is going to bother us, you know. After all, we're just two normal school girls, well... **two school girls having a civil discussion**, yes? **Nothing remarkable that anyone would pay attention to**."

The **truth** hung heavy in my words. It was an undeniable truth. And we were absolutely normal, two school girls talking in a diner. A sight that you might smile at before putting out of your mind, without regard for the actual conversation.

"I see," She closed her eyes, breathing in and out, calming herself down.

I wanted to reply with a "do you now?" or perhaps a "is that so?", but that didn't quite fit the tense mood at the table between Sophia and I. This was a serious matter, and would need to be handled delicately. Thus, I choose my words carefully.

"Kind of sucks when things don't go the way you think they should, does it?" I blinked and smiled at the waitress as she brought over my iced tea. "Thank you, and my friend here will have a large Sprite."

"Not a problem, hon. You need anything, just give me a shout, 'kay?" I nodded my understanding as she walked back to the bar counter. Sophia blinked at me as if surprised that I knew that she liked the lemony drink.

"Yeah, life's a bitch. And then you die," Sophia's frown did not relent. It was clear that she believed herself trapped and that she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"True, there is that," I stretched and smiled at her, I knew that my mouth was just a little too wide for it to be a beautiful smile that Emma had and used to grace me with. No wonder she shuddered at my reply. "The thing is, I understand you have this thing about predators and preys and such, yes?"

"Yeah, what of it?" She nodded at me. "It's a very simple concept. You get people like me, who are predators and then there are people like you, who are prey."

The delivery of the sprite was soon done and I thanked the waitress once more. "So black and white, Sophia. Yes and no. Zero and one. It's so binary. So boring."

That spiteful look was back once more. "Really now. Is this how this talk is going to be? You insulting me and everything I say?"

"No, Sophia. That wouldn't be right." I wagged a finger at her. "No, what I meant is that, there is always a bigger fish. And some times, little fishes?"

I smiled and spread my hands wide. "They can grow into bigger fishes than expected."

"So, you trying to say you were a baby predator," There was a scoff in her voice. "People don't change like that."

"No... people don't change," I nodded in agreement with her. "But people don't have the power to fly. To shoot lasers out of their eyes. People don't have the power to just make impossible things happen as they want it to. People should not have the power to destroy cities or to save them from things that would do so."

"What are you saying?" Her voice was soft now, curious.

"Those things I mentioned? Those are not things people do," I continued. "You are a 'parahuman', yes? This is a **time for truths, no lies**."

I made air quotes as I mentioned the name that society called those gifted with power, the so-called dry and formal name for capes.

There was a moment of silence as she looked around the diner. No one else paid attention to us or our conversation. Why would they? Was it not a normal thing for two girls just talking? Nothing note worthy.

"Yeah, what of it?" She nodded and gave me an answer eventually.

"We're not human. Oh, people would say that we're just human plus or some such," I smiled once more at her, perhaps I should work on being more sociable, as it looked like my smiles were simply not cutting it. "But we're not, are we? You and me, the things we can do are not something humans can do."

"That's crazy talk, you know, right?" She swallowed and looked at me with concern or was that fear? "Listen, Taylor... it's clear that when you triggered that I might have gone a little too far and you might have snapped a bit much. Why don't we relax a little."

Sophia quieted down as my fish and chips were place on the table by the waitress. It smelled good, I could see the smoke wafting off it as I drizzled lemon juice on the fish and vinegar on the chips.

"And after you're done with your dinner, we can just go down to the Protectorate building. They're very understanding of new capes and stuff," That smile on Sophia's face was certainly forced, perhaps... perhaps, I had gone a little too far in my role. The mask I had don in my mind just a smidge too extreme for Sophia.

"So, you're a ward," I raised an eyebrow at her. There were only two female wards at present, one was a few years younger than me. But the other. I considered what I knew of Shadow Stalker and Sophia. It was surprisingly obvious who she was when donning her mask.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

I tilted my head as I considered this before cutting one of the battered and fried cod into pieces. It was almost obligatory that I dipped it into the tartar sauce before chewing on it.

I masticated for a bit before swallowing and speaking once more. "And if I say... no?"

"Seriously, Taylor, you have issues like a library has magazines in it," She looked at me in my eyes. "It doesn't matter if you're a predator or a prey. You shouldn't say things like that, even if you don't mean it. And you do, I can see it in your eyes. You believe in that stuff."

"Only crazy people would believe in that stuff," Sophia continued. "I've seen vid..."

"True. Or monsters," I nodded at her speaking after another piece of fish. She paled at my response. "Or people with a bias against parahumans."

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Appearances can be monstrous  
Worm / Exalted**


	22. Appearances are just as they appear

"Yes, only crazy people, monsters or people who hate," I continued on with a nod at Sophia's pale face, "Would believe that. Isn't it a good thing that I'm none of those."

She blinked at me.

My sincerity must have shone through and pierced her dark heart for she frowned at me now before hissing out. "Is this some kind of joke to you? What you just said... no sane cape would say that. The Protectorate, the PRT, most villains and just about every rogue would take you down if you tried to spread something like that around."

"Mmmmh, it's a possibility, I'll admit," I had to smile at her concern. "But I hadn't expected you to come to my defense, Sophia. It's touching how you care for me. But that makes sense given the way you've been chasing after me, you know?"

"What? No! That's just sick," She looked at me with disdain now. "No, look, I... I..."

I smiled at her, my mouth going too wide once more, causing her to shudder once more. I sighed silently, not letting a hint of it on my face. It was clear that my face and far too wide mouth were ugly enough to frighten Sophia when I tried to smile. I would need to remember not to do that too often in the future.

"I... I'm... soh soh sorry," My smile turned radiant at her words, in a metaphorical manner as opposed to being a maw from which I could shoot lasers. Oh, that was a good one, an interesting power that could be awesome if used right, I would need to remember it for one of my stories in the future.

"I might have gone too far that day what I planned with Emma and Madison," She was able to properly speak after that apology. It was clear that she wasn't used to being in the weaker position, made to admit wrong.

I nodded and gestured for her to go on as I started work on the chips and coleslaw. This was a new experience, I had to admit. It was one that was absolutely novel for me and quite possibly for Sophia.

"I can tell you mi... okay, you have cause to want to retaliate," She looked down, yielding to her true feelings... she blinked and looked at me with a frown. "No, this isn't me, Hebert. I don't do sorry. And I most definitely do NOT have that kind of sick and deviant feelings for you."

That last bit was hissed at me, I frowned now. This wasn't how the story was suppose to go, she was suppose to be shocked, and frightened by my words. Start apologizing and begging for a new start, and to be my friend. Clearly, I would need to redo the story as is my wont as an unreliable narrator.

"That's true," I spoke with a nod as she stood up, anger radiating off her once more. She raged so easily, her valor was so strong that it overwhelmed her other virtues. My 'guest' trilled at me from within my heart and offered up ways and gifts to deal with the situation.

To cut her valor down to size with a consumption technique that required no permission, or the other, to work on Sophia's other virtues, to raise her compassion and temperance to similar heights as her valor. I mentally smiled and shook my head. I would do this on my own, Sophia would need to learn that things were different now, and those charms would just be a bit much.

"But I'm going to insist that you sit down," My voice didn't change, it stayed playful and almost teasing even. "You see, you seem to be under certain misconceptions. **Here and now, you are not the predator. Nor am I the prey.**"

I left implied that it was the reverse, instead of continuing on. I didn't buy into the predator and prey philosophy that Sophia did, but it was a tool to use to work with. And she could feel the truth in my words. "So, I must insist that you sit down."

She did. There was a stunned look on her face, as if uncertain of her footing. "... Hebert, you... you're using your power on me."

"Mmmm mmmmh, might be," I nodded at her horrified face. "And really, So-phia, there's no need to be so formal. After all the things that's been said and done, I don't mind if you call me Taylor."

"It fits the mood, yes?" My hand rose up to her chin, she didn't jerk away even if she did flinch. "More intimate and appropriate, given the way you've chased after me, getting my attention over and over again with the things you've done."

"You have my attention now, there's no need to be shy," I continued on, she shuddered at my words. "I know you want to say you're not like that and so on. But that's not how things are going to be, is it?"

The look of misery on her face as I forced the story was satisfying. How many times had I dreamed before my new friends of just winning, of seeing that look on Sophia's face as she was forced to not bother me? Why hadn't I done this before? Why had I restrained myself? Forcing my little stalker to yield?

"I... I'm not a dyke," Her words were whispered out.

"No, you're not," I smiled once more at that slight look of hope before crushing it with my words. "You're just my bitch. And we'll redefine the game we have been playing for the last year or so, yes?"

I spoke to her, and she listened and nodded at the appropriate times. I could tell that she wanted to run away, that she wanted to punch me, to do something other than listen to me speak. But narratively, that wouldn't make sense, not in the context of fish meets bigger fish and runs away. Metaphorically that is, and thus Sophia didn't resist. She couldn't resist.

All I had were words, and when words were your weapon... you learn to cut with it.

And really, what I intended was to simply leave Sophia alone after this, and simply let her stew in her imagination.

For what stayed a mystery was far worse than a reality. For one can make peace with reality. But one's imagination of what could be can only grow, accrue the weight of time, to become a shining pearl in the darkness.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Appearances are just as they appear  
Worm / Exalted**


	23. Appearances can be instructive

"I... I... I'm not weak," She whispered the words to herself, even as the soft hissing of shifting sand consumed the sound of her words. "I'm not."

The sand continued to hiss as the wind blew it, and in her mind, she could hear the sand argue that yes, she was weak. After all, why else was she here cowering away from those words spoken by that girl?

Resting her chin on her knees, with her arms hugging her legs to body. Leading against the stone wall, and looking out into the infinite darkness? Was this not the very definition of weakness?

Hadn't that... girl been like that, a little bullying and she would run and cry? Well, that girl had cried at first, but not so much now. In fact, not at all in the last three months.

Ever since being trapped in the locker. Ever since the vanishing of the locker, the destruction of the wall.

Had it all just been a game for that girl? That Taylor? A former friend introducing herself to a cape who had saved her, who had pointed her "friend" as a target for some amusement? Playing at being something to be chased, to be harassed? And the locker was going over unspoken boundaries, enough to... perhaps cause a second trigger? It might explain things.

Her thoughts ran in circles as she looked out over the endless sea of obsidian sand glittering under the cold starlight as they shifted at the will of the wind.

There had been something.

Something she had forgotten.

Impossible things, immense beyond comprehension. She knew she had seen [something], but the details eluded her. All she could remember was that she had seen [something].

And the overwhelming need to get away from Fugly Bob's. The need to be [not there] peaked. And she had slipped into her shadow form by reflex.

For a terrifying moment, she had been suspended in infinitely black liquid and then? And then she was here.

In her shadow form, it was true.

A sea of black sand before her, dunes like the waves that she had seen in Brockton Bay that night in the really bad weather in the wake of the storm of '05 when Leviathan had sunk Newfoundland to the north.

To her back, a cold stone wall that slowly warmed against her. It wasn't a particularly tall wall, only as high as her knees, and thus giving the impression it was only there as a boundary of some sort. She had looked over it to see a gentle sloping hill with grass growing upon it and leading down into a city.

Worked stone that twisted organically, lending the buildings a grace found only in skeletons. With the distortion to their form, it had taken her a moment to recognize the city for what it was, a mirror or perhaps an imitation of Brockton Bay, and where she stood was roughly where the Docks would be or at least the Broadwalk.

The skies above glittered with cold and cruel stars in strange and unknown patterns, she had grown familiar with the night sky and the sky above her was not the one that she had grown up with. Nor did it have a moon, just stars.

She had settled for looking at the sea of sand, drowning in her thoughts.

She was suppose to be strong. Yes, that there were others stronger than her, she didn't deny. But to be shown that she was weak, that she could not resist, that all she could do was play along to the wishes of someone that she had considered to be nothing more than prey... that was galling.

It burned her.

She could feel that familiar smothering anger in her heart growing, banked for now and yet... she could not help but admit the truth, Taylor had somehow... transformed.

Taylor had changed from being a helpless thing to something that was strong, something that played with those weaker. And was that not the right of the strong? Had she not done the same when her prey had been weak?

She couldn't complain, not when the tables were turned so masterfully on her.

She snorted, and stood up.

Right. Enough of this pity-fest.

She was Sophia Hess, she called herself Shadow Stalked because she wasn't weak. She wasn't as strong as some, but there was one thing that she held to be true, and that was that she was not weak.

"I. I am NOT weak!" She roared at the world, and in the darkness, the world roared with her in agreement.

Instinct and experience lend her grace as she turned her back upon the sea of sand, and hopped over the wall to glide into that mirror city. Wisps of shadows trailed behind her as she took to the air before eventually landing and launching off once more.

.

* * *

Goblin Queen | Appearances can be instructive

Worm / Exalted


	24. Interlude - Regrets

He dreamt of the world as it could be.

As it should be.

And yet, as it never was.

Possibilities were his to glimpse at. But never to have.

In another world that might have been, but never was, he had never been ill. He had never made the choices to keep going on for another day.

He had lived an ordinary life, the years passing by him, day by day, as he muddled about. Made friends, spent the time studying and later working.

He would eventually meet a lovely young lady. He would date her, and she would laugh at his jokes, and he at the little things that they did together.

Their marriage was almost an afterthought.

He would have children; two sons and a daughter.

All those things that he dreamt of would never be. Could never be. He didn't need sleep, but that didn't mean he couldn't sleep.

It was one of the things that he had left. These little islands of peace in a life filled with boring paperwork, and fast paced battles.

And every time, every few months, he battled with all of his might, watched helplessly as his peers fell one by one.

His dreams were all he had left. Dreams of might have beens, could have beens. Of a world where super powers didn't exist, where a man could simply be just another man.

Where he didn't need to make the choices that he had to, to determine who lived or died based solely on what he did or didn't do.

What kind of life was that? Where the waking with their cold, hard realities envied the sleeping and their dreams?

And yet, was he not living just such a life? Hailed as one of the world's mightiest heroes? But all he wanted to do, was to peer into the might have beens, mean-whiles and never-weres.

Sometimes, he imagined all the endless possibilities cluttered around him, shadowy figures with stylized skull masks in place of faces. Representations of his might have beens. The regrets that he held hoarded in his heart.

It was all he had.

Regrets and dreams.

Some might call what he did a waste. But there was nothing wrong to hold on tightly to those regrets, to do otherwise, and he would have been just another faceless never-was.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Interlude : Regrets**

**Worm / Exalted**


	25. Masks can reveal surprising things

"So from what I've determined, her primary powerset is a high master rating with regards to arthropods and assorted arthropod-based creatures," Lisa paused and listened carefully to whoever she was speaking to on the phone. "Yes, I know that makes no sense, but trust me, it's how it works. She also is a mid level shaker with some low level shifter and striker abilities."

Another pause from Lisa as she listened to the phone, I looked at her and while she was distracted... played the cards that would lead to my victory.

Brian and Alec just sighed and shook their heads at the face-down card that I just played. It was clear that they knew the score, with being on the losing end, and it being almost the end game.

If there was one thing that was good about the connection between Earth Aleph and Earth Bet, it was that information flowed both ways. And things such as novels, TV shows, and movies were amongst the first things shared and then later traded. And from there, it was only naturally that games would blossom from said entertainment.

And the game that we were playing was one such thing, being derived from the cult classic Conan movie series. And given that we were playing two headed demon match, with me and Lisa as partners, Brian and Alec were going to keep their big fat mouths shut as it was in their interest to see me succeed or fail, either way they would come ahead. Unless I had things all planned out, which I did.

This was going to be a clean sweep for me. After all, wizards were allowed to cheat as long as no one called them out on it.

"Honest, boss. You're gonna have to trust me on this one, with our new member, we'll be able to take a job like the bank one you held us back on," Lisa smirked as she talked into the phone. "With our new heavy hitter, it'll be a cake walk."

With the last few nods, uh huhs and one last ciao talk to you later, Lisa hung up the phone and blinked at the playing field, before shrugging.

And with that the game continued as we four battled for all of Hyperborea in a high stakes battle of wizards and barbarians. Still, it came down as expected to me and Lisa, with Brian and Alec trapped beyond the known civlized lands amongst the Picts.

As I reached down to flip the cards I had slipped in beneath her notice, I froze. That smile, that knowing smile. She knew. A fact that was confirmed with her next words. "So, is this the inevitable betrayal?"

Worse, she had to have been prepared, she had to have set up her counters to my traps. Still, it was do or die time, and thus I flipped over my Cimmerian Reaver card, and attached on the equipment cards I had left lying about. "But of course, we are wizards and betrayal flows in our veins with blood and magic."

"That's cute, Taylor," Her vulpine smile turned vicious, this was a fox that saw its victory and would snatch it out of the hen house.

I swallowed as I flipped my last card, one which would allow the Cimmerian Reaver to assault wizards without a concern. I had no choice. She nodded at the cards as they were arrayed and pointed at her.

"Well done, but now you will see what one who is steeped in treachery and betrayal can do," With that, she tilted a pair of cards. Black Lotus to fuel a spell or in this case, an enchantment she had laid on the table at the very start of the game, Riddle of Steel.

"What?" I could only blink as she picked up her library of cards and started to search through it.

"There we go," With that, she slapped down a single card. "The False Answer, and with that..."

Lisa's voice deepened as much as she could force it as she read the flavor text. "Let him contemplate this on the tree of woe!"

And with that, my plan to win the game was completely and uttered brought to ruination as my Cimmerian Reaver was removed from play and all the carefully placed equipment and enchantment cards I had attached to him was taken by Lisa and used on her warriors who charged me on her turn.

Utter and complete defeat. "H... how?"

She smirked at my look of woe. "Because I am your wise vizier and-"

"Treachery runs in your blood," I sighed.

"I was going to say, I am wise to the ways of the young," She sniffed at me before smiling. "But as you like to say... Sure, let's go with that."

I could only nod at her in reply as Brian blinked and tilted his head. "Sounds like Rachel is done with her walk."

The sound of a door closing downstairs followed by the stomping of heavy boots seemed to indicate that it was so. Given that the game was done, and we were now all here, I had one of my friends bring out my notebook. "So I've been working on a little something."

With that, I passed them the notebook with my sketches of outfits I had designed for them. They were still on paper, two for each of them, one a temporary, and the other a more permanent set. "It'll take me about three months to get costumes like mine for you guys, the temporary ones are just more something to help out until I'm done."

There were questioning looks from everyone now. "What? For real?"

I nodded at the unspoken question on what the temporary ones would entail. "For the most part, it'll be bullet and knife proof for the covered areas. The only down side is that it won't stop all the kinetic impact, and depending on how far the gun was and where the bullet hits, you could be looking at broken bones due to the impact and the kinetic energy not being spread as much as it would elsewhere."

"But the important thing is that they're suppose to be stylish," I nodded at them. "Feel free to make adjustments or redesign the outfits and I'll get to work on them."

I had to smile at the look on Rachel's face. Here, she was at least mildly impressed or at least pleased. I could work with that.

"Damn, girl, you really should have gone into the tailor business," Alec whistled as he fiddled with his costume design. "Seriously, there is a market for cape costumes, and something like your temporary stuff would sell like hot cakes."

I blinked at him. "What, really? They're not that good, you know."

Lisa's snerk showed that she certainly disagreed with me. As did that sigh and shake of head from Brian.

"No, seriously, Alec is right. Something like this," Brian spoke up as he mulled over the costume design. "Capes would pay big money for. Most starting capes, villains or heroes not affiliated with the Protectorate? They have to buy their costumes piecemeal to avoid being caught. Or make their own."

"I mean, I honestly thought you had someone sponsoring you or something when we first met," Brian's statement surprised me. "You looked sharp in a professional looking costume that had a theme going for it."

"Huh... really?" I would need to think on this.

"Word, Goblin Queen," Alec's reference to the title that he had given me brought a smile. "Seriously, I think there is like one, maybe two, non-Protectorate tinkers who deal in making clothing and costumes for capes. And they charge some serious green for their items."

I blinked and amended my previous thought. I would need to really think on this. This was a possible avenue of money and connections.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Masks can reveal surprising things**  
**Worm / Exalted**


	26. Masks can be creepy

The look Brian gave to me as I made the final modifications to his and Alec's costumes was one of disappointment. "Really, Taylor? I can understand armored panels, but that..."

"Well, some might say it's false advertising," Alec nodded as he continued on for Brian.

I just looked blankly at the two males. "But... it's armoring for your crotches. You know like jockstraps or codpieces. Besides, I thought guys liked being known for having bigger packages?"

There was an awkward cough now, and if that was even possible and it seemed so, even more awkward looks by Brian and Alec as Lisa cackled behind them. Rachel just looked at us sullenly as if unsure of what was going on.

"Right... off you go then," Brian eventually managed.

With a smile and a nod at the others, I headed downstairs into the unused sections of the warehouse.

I could feel the spiders skittering about on their webs, hiding in the nooks and crannies, the ants marching one by one, the termites hollowing out the wood to build their nests. The accumulated dirt and dust would need to be dealt with.

Looking about, its clear that only the upstairs office area was used while the downstairs storage and work area was in disrepair beyond the space that Brian used to store his van. It only made sense to not park vehicles outside on the street, not with way vehicles got broken into in the Docks.

There was something to be said about creepy abandoned places could be. Signs of habitation in the past, now forsaken of those who once dwelled there... now only insects and vermin lived in the dust and rubble left behind by builders and workers unknown.

Still, Brian and Lisa had made clear that if I wanted to claim the downstairs work floor, I could do so. Their offers to help clear out the mess, that I turned down. It would require far too much work and... I could cheat.

I closed my eyes and stood still... breathing in the dusty air of the warehouse. I reached out and connected to the insects within and those without, like a siren I called to them. Without concern, we answered our call and marched, slithered and flew into the warehouse.

There were gaps, the cracks here and there in the wall. Too small and out of place for humans to spy into. The tunnels and pipes that the assorted vermin and insects used to get in and out of the building. The drainage system. All these we used to enter the building.

Opening our eyes, we smiled... and started the process of chasing and killing the rodents and the useless insects in the building. Their deaths were swift and, if not painless, merciful.

The meat that they provided were of use to us. We devoured the carcasses, sectioned and carried away the meat for our hives and countless young.

Our companions stood by our human body and watched as we worked.

"Damn, that is a scary thing to watch, Taylor. Have I told you how creepy and scary you are?" Alec said with a whistle. "I was going to play some disney music... but it wouldn't have quite worked."

"You could... if you want to, we won't mind," we spoke with our countless bodies from where we flew and crawled on the ground and wall.

"I can see why you went with a bright color scheme with your costume," Lisa spoke up now. "That was really creepy to hear. Its like some kind of horror show to hear you speak."

I smiled at her as I momentarily disconnected from the insects to focus on her. Speaking with my insects was a tricky thing that I had only just gotten down recently. "Its not that scary, you know, right?"

"Lisa is right... that is kind of horrifying to watch, in the national geographic sense if not a horror movie sense," Brian noted as he looked at the insects I was directing about.

I could only shrug at him, it was possible that I just couldn't see insects as scary now that I controlled them the way I did.

Still with the vermin dealt with, and the not so useful insects such as the mites and fleas being recycled, I could proceed with the next step.

"Boys?" My voice sounded perky, I had to shamefully admit that it was fun to call up my goblins, even if I, as always, resisted connecting to them. They were intelligent enough that it felt wrong to do so.

"Hey boss!" I gestured around me, and reconnected to the rest of us.

"Could you see about cleaning this place? I intend to make it into a workshop," With a nod and a swirl, they ran about with miniature brooms, pails and mops.

With a song on their and our lips, they worked hard at cleaning up the place. We had to smile as we observed our peers tapping their feet as they watched the cleaning.

The cleaning didn't take too long, nor did setting up the terrariums for our spider selves. While there were not many black widows within our current body, that wouldn't be a concern as we could always gather more.

With that, our friends vanished once more into their little hideyholes, their pathways into some elsewhere place. We had yet to determine where it was, but thus far it appeared that we couldn't enter it. Not yet, at any rate.

We separated our black widow body components into their assorted terrariums to acclimatize themselves with their new homes. And because some of us were feeling peckish, we moved a number of flies and butterflies into the occupied terrariums for our spider selves to consume.

Once we, they, were settled in, I started to close the lids for the terrariums, and had the other insects leave the warehouse... discretely.

* * *

"The important thing to remember is that there are rules. And the rules are not to be lightly broken," Brian spoke as he drove me to the various parks to gather the spiders I needed, that I had kept in rotation when I had worked on my costume.

While spiders could be found anywhere, the fact that I needed specific spiders made it more tricky. This was further enhanced by the fact that the ones I truly needed, the black widows, were territorial and held territories.

Thankfully, Brockton Bay was warmer than its location in the Northeastern coast indicated it would be. Thus, black widows could survive in the wild if not quite thrive as they would in warmer climates.

Still, from park to park, and assorted areas of the city, Brian had ferried me and we made the city safe for innocent people who would surely have suffered a black widow bite!

Still, I made sure to nod at him as I kept a light hand on the sizable collection of spiders in the back of the van. "I guess I can see how that would necessary, so what's the rules we gotta watch out for?"

At that, he spoke at length about not rocking the boat... too much. No killing civilians unless I wanted a kill order being placed. Of how Endbringers were why we were tolerated, and if we made too big a mess beyond what could be tolerated, even for someone who could help fight the Endbringers... if the Protectorate didn't catch and birdcaged us, the OTHER villains would deal with us.

The only ones who weren't targeted were ones too powerful for everyone to handle, such as the Sleeper in Russia, or Nilbog in his little town, or... the Slaughterhouse Nine. And those guys? No one wanted to tangle with, not with the way they moved around. What made it worse was that the Slaughterhouse Nine had managed to survive for nearly eight years with a kill order on them and they looked for fights.

I had to drily swallow at that. It kept things in perspective.

"So, no actively killing civilians," I nodded at that, I could live with that.

"Or heroes, or villains. If they run, you let them go. In return, if you run, they'll let you go," He nodded and continued on. "Of course, there are some for who the rules are there to be broken. Because, hey, they're unspoken. They get dealt with, like I said."

I nodded.

"And second, if you find out a cape's civilian identity. You do NOT fuck around with their civilian lives," Brian looked at me with somber eyes. "That will get everyone, and I mean everyone whose a cape, after you. There are some things you just don't touch."

Again, I had to nod. I could see how... upset I would be if someone had hurt my dad. And everyone had someone important to them.

"Next, there are neutral ground locations, where no one starts shit or brings shit to," Brian say with a frown as some jerk cut us off in a fancy BMW. "I'll show you those places later, but the important thing is. Those places are for where we, and by we I mean gangs and other cape groups or solo capes, can meet up and negotiate or just discuss stuff."

Thinking about it, I raised a finger before speaking up. "I take it that people keep an eye on those places to see who goes there in costumes and stuff?"

"Yeah, you're catching on. No one starts shit, but when people go there for meetings. Word gets spread, you see," He smiled at me.

And so we drove about as I collected black widows and a helpful food supply for them.

The notion of what the other Undersiders had said about my costumes had raised an interesting side line for us, and it was something I would bring up once we got back to our lair.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Masks can be creepy**  
**Worm / Exalted**


	27. Masks are meant to conceal

The setting up of our workshop wasn't difficult once we had our spider components move into our new homes, as our friends brought in the looms that they had used to help weave the body suit portion of our costume.

With the entrances to the individual terrariums open, we would be able to wander in and out swapping components to rest and to provide more web silk.

"Still don't see how this is going to work, you shouldn't have enough spiders to give enough webbing for the costumes," Brian replied with a shake of his head.

We merely smiled in returned as our human body pushed him up the stairs. "Trust us, it will work. But you can't see. You mustn't look."

"What, like the cobbler fairytale?" There was a snort of disbelief in his voice.

We nodded at him. "Exactly."

"What?" The look of disbelief stayed on his face.

"You can trust us," We smiled reassuringly at him. It did not appear to work.

"But, that..." he just looked befuddled.

We paused at the top of the stairs before the propped open office doors to the actual lair itself. "Some things are not meant for the eyes of mortal men, trust us."

We left unsaid of what our spider selves were experiencing.

Of the unnatural shaping done by our friends as they wove their fantasy and tale upon us, calling forth the web and silk to be spun forth and manipulated to become more than what they could be. It was unnatural for it was not us shaping, and yet we submitted to it for they were trusted, they were our friends.

They would not betray us like Emma had, for in their core, in their hearts, they were born of insects. And we were them, and they were us, once. By the will of our guest, they had become more, and yet... enough of their essence remain that we could become them, and they could be subsumed by us.

If we wished.

And yet, we wouldn't, unless it was absolutely necessary and they agreed to it.

For it was wrong otherwise, that would be betrayal. And we would never betray our friends. We were better than that.

"So, quoting Glaistig Uaine now, are we?" Lisa chimed in from inside the 'common' area of the lair where she was busy doing something with her laptop. The angles were wrong for us to espy what she did with the few remaining spiders selves we had in that room.

"Well, if it fits?" We shrugged, before disengaging most of our minds and settled for minimal commanding of the spiders. "In any event, I had been doing some thinking."

"I see it's the I now and not the royal we," Alec spoke up from where he sat on the sofa, with the television mostly silenced. "I'm sure it'll be fun times for all."

"Well, right," I entered the room and stood, feeling oddly nervous. Uncertainty filled me, it felt odd being unsure. But in the here and now, I didn't control the situation. I was going to appeal to my... friends? Yes, they were my friends. And some times, one had to take chances.

I breathed in and out to calm myself. I caught that surprised look that Lisa had as she looked at me.

"So, like I said I was doing some thinking, and this is partly about what you guys said earlier," I smiled. "About capes willing to pay money for my costumes."

The others in the room nodded at me as if suspecting where I was going with this. "And I was talking to my dad, and I mentioned that I might be looking for work in the summer, or perhaps... starting up a small self-starter business with my... friends?"

I had to blink at the looks of surprise on everyone's faces. Not even Rachel seemed immune to my statement from where she was grooming Brutus.

Still, it appeared that I had the full and undivided attention by everyone in the room.

Now, my heart raced at the attention, while I was used to the attention given to me by my friends, of the way I could draw attention to myself by shaping the world around to impose my story, I... I was not used to having my simple words drawing attention to me. Of people looking at me with interest based on the merit of what I said.

This was new and unsettling. There was the odd look on Lisa's face once more as she kept looking at me, I wasn't sure what to make of it, and so I fidgeted. In the back of my mind, I could feel the spiders working like clockwork as they released their spider silk to be shaped larger, longer, stronger.

"So, I was thinking originally about approaching you guys about some kind of business that is flexible, has variable income that is not easily checked, like a seasonal catering business," I smiled at the nods from Lisa and Alec as if that made sense. Brian's considering look meant that he was actually considering what I was saying. "But then, your mention of money in the making cape outfit business."

I smiled shyly at them. "So, I was thinking an online business called Weaver Clothier, costumes for capes. At relatively low and reasonable costs for outfits that are bullet and knife proof. The only thing is we would need some way to hide the source of money."

"Kinda going fast there, aren't we, Rose?" Brian spoke up now, amusement in his voice. "You've only joined and you're already talking about laundering money."

I blinked and sputtered. "Th... that's not what I meant. I was going to talk with my dad and tell him I was a cape and doing a cape business. But income tax declarations would be a way for the PRT to..."

My words trailed off at the laughter from Lisa. "What?"

"There's this man, you see," She smirked now, the curve of her lips making her look once more like a fox. "He handles money, bank accounts, investments and stuff for capes, but mostly for supervillains and parahuman gangs. His neutrality is a thing that is sworn by. Goes by the nom de guerre of Number Man."

"Oh, I know about him, didn't know he handled investments as well," Alec cut in. "But yeah, Lisa is right. People swear by Number Man for his absolute discretion and neutrality. And no one messes with him."

"Did not know that," Brian mused. "I know people swear by him and neutrality when I was doing contract work. But hadn't known that he was that big a deal."

"Only when you're running a business or are in the big time as they say," Lisa shrugged. "So, Weaver Clothier. Sounds like something you could do on your own."

Rachel nodded from behind everyone.

"Well... I could do that, but... that's no fun," I shook my head. "Not when I intend for it to be a side line, and for it to help funnel money into bank accounts safely. We would need to give the appearance of absolute neutrality that Number Man has in regards to money. Because we would be shipping costumes to capes, both heroes and villains, right."

Brian nodded slowly.

"And mostly because, I want to do things with you guys. Making the clothes doesn't take time or effort. But it would help if I had people to show off stuff. Possibly even play bodyguard when doing meeting with clients and stuff," I looked at everyone in the room with a pleading look in my eyes.

"You don't have to help me, but I would appreciate it if you did."

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Masks are meant to conceal  
Worm / Exalted**


	28. Masks can be taken off

There were times when things flew by swifter than an unladen sparrow from Europe. Other times, things didn't go as swiftly as one might hope. Thankfully, that day wasn't either of them. Or would that be unfortunately?

We played some dreamcast party games, had some take out pizza that Brian and Alec picked up. I made faces at the choice of toppings that Lisa had, she was far more adventurous than I or any of the others in her culinary explorations; who would willing eat oysters or anchovies on a pizza.

Still, time passed as it should, even if I had the sensation of being in a montage as my spiders spun their silk for my friends to harvest and shape to the needs I had spoken of to them.

There were patterns and shapes that had to be adhered to, compensation for the material. An intelligent design as my friends wove the silk in ways that it wasn't meant to, at least not naturally. I could feel the webbing fold over and over, twisting essence into the thread to give strength beyond normal spider silk. Metal brought from within my heart, from within the realm that my friends dwelled in, forged and tempered to a thinness that rivaled what lay within my costume.

It didn't take long, not truly, the costumes that were being woven, that is.

Certainly, I knew that what had been done, had been done by cheating. By bending the very laws of physics as was commonly known on Earth. And yet, did I not live in a world where superheros and super-villains existed? Where mortal men could fly without any physical means to do so?

In an earlier age, some might claim that the capes were gods, or those chosen by them, while the more physically different ones would likely have been called demons or monsters. But was it any different than what we called them in the modern day? Heroes. Villains. Endbringers.

They had armies who worked with or for them in the form of the PRT or in their gangs.

The weaker and younger ones served the stronger and older ones if they chose not to set out on their own. Like the heroes in ancient legends and myths.

There were the forge gods, the demonic or divine weapon smiths from whom legendary weapons, tools, and armor were brought, granted or stolen.

Some might claim that the age of the gods had ended, but in truth, it was still here. Just seen from a different perspective.

If I hewed to those ancient stories, what I was... was but a charlatan. A minor story of a [_] weaver who held her head high. One blessed with patrons, companions and minions for whom adventures intruded upon and then woven into a tale of daring do.

Thus, the surprise that my friends had when I showed them the completed outfits were gratifying. With that done, I got to work on one last item.

.

* * *

.

The next few days flew by, school was disturbingly quiet. For one, Sophia simply didn't show up. It was not like her to just skip school. From hearsay, apparently, she hadn't returned home. Not since the evening when we talked.

I hadn't known that she had been that affected when she had used her power to stagger me before turning into a shadow that faded away. When I thought about that moment, I had the sensation that I had forgotten something.

Something big.

Something important.

Something that was terrifyingly impossible.

But it wasn't something too important, or I would have remembered it. Right?

Still, there wasn't much I could do. So I simply muddled my way about school. Drifting from class to class, sat and was talked to as I rote-studied the facts, sciences, and history that was deemed suitable by the education system.

I did have to post apologies in the Creative Writing to the lack of story posts for the week due to RL affairs, instead I looked up what was required to start a business. More importantly, I researched up Number Man on Parahuman Online as well as created a 'puppet' account to ask questions. Those questions were vital, after all, one should always research up one's future client base.

It appeared that while there were rogues who were in the fashion industry, there were few who provided actual protective costumes. It wasn't as few as stated by Alec and Brian, but it was just a handful and they weren't tinkers. Rather, they were capes whose powers were somewhat similar like mine in that they provided a base or materials that they could use to create protective armor.

In short, I would have rivals in this. Which was fine, as I didn't want the entire pie. Just a way to explain where my money from being on the Undersiders was from. Something quasi-legitimate.

I was going to need to sell this to dad, after all. And knowledge in things like sales was literally power.

I sprung my trap on saturday morning.

"So. What do you think?" I looked at dad as he tried out the jacket that I had made. It was as protective as the armored costumes I had made for my friends in the Undersiders. More, it didn't look out of place with its armor plating hidden beneath the fabric. The only way to know would be to hit my dad while he was wearing it. Or perhaps when he hung it up poorly. "It's machine washable. Just remember to treat it like delicate clothing."

He frowned at me as he stretched. "You couldn't have possibly made this, could you?"

I swallowed. This was do or die time. I hadn't wanted to tell dad about this, about me being a cape. But what Lisa said that night was right, I would need to tell him, that I had to trust that things would work out even when I didn't control everything.

Trust.

It felt... wrong. Scary. To simply believe that things would just work out. That I didn't need to make sure that things went the right way.

That I didn't need to be the wordsmith of the world around me all the time. I had been terrified when she spoke to me as if she knew what I could do. Somehow. Without even me telling her. Objectively, I knew she was a thinker who could intuit things, but to have that fact so clearly in that manner demonstrated frightened me.

"Dad... I... I'm... I have powers," He blinked at me as I spoke up. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm a cape."

"..." He just looked at me as if in disbelief. As if what I said was world shattering. And perhaps, it was. "Oh, Taylor."

The sadness in his voice was worse than him being disappointed in me, it was as if he was disappointed in the world. As if he had failed me. I couldn't say I was too surprised, after all being a cape generally meant one of two things as a teenager, being in the wards or being in a gang.

"Don't tell me you stole this jacket or the money for it."

I blinked. What.

"No. Dad! It's not like that. I made it," There was equal parts of outrage, mortification and embarrassment at what he was assuming. With that I held out a hand and had a spider drop into my hand. "See. I can control spiders and I used them to produce the silk to make the jacket. And there's just really thin pieces of metal sewn in to give better shock absorption."

He blinked as I had the spider tap dance on hand in front of his eyes. "Oh. I see. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"But I can guess how it must have seemed," I looked down for a moment. "But I made that jacket for you. To show you what I can do. What I was planning to do."

Now he looked interested and thus I continued as I looked up at him with a smile. "I was planning on starting a costume making business for capes and protective clothing for people with the money for it."

"Like this jacket?" His question was only natural, and as such I nodded in response.

I passed him the folder with the print-outs. "I've been doing some research and I can get five to ten thousand per outfit, easy. And people would fork out for it because it's still cheaper than other sources. And if the demand is high enough, I could even raise the cost up to twenty thousand."

He blinked at me now as I continued on. "I wouldn't even need that many employees or even resources beyond food for my spiders. The biggest expense is a place for my workshop and even that isn't hard to get."

"I don't know, Taylor. It's all a bit much to take in," Dad blinked at me as I looked up at him.

I nodded. "And dad... I promise you, Weaver will not be doing any fighting. It's not a gang, just a business."

"You know, when you said you were going to start up a business," He shook his head. "I thought you meant you were going to be mowing lawns or cleaning pools or maybe babysitting... not... not an actual business. I mean you're talking about employees."

He blinked and looked at the top page in the folder. "And have business plans with... wait, you've factored in medical and vacation plans and companies to do such with for your employees?"

I tilted my head and looked at him. "Why wouldn't I? I mean... if I can do something, why not go all the way? I mean... I've been researching. There's a market, there's demand, and more than that... it's something I can do easily."

My dad just gaped at me, before shaking his head. "Oh, Taylor."

"Dad?"

"You know, you're just like your mom in planning everything out," He laughed in that manner that he did when he thought about mom. He had been doing it less and less, but it still hurt me to see him do it. "I guess I'll have to go over your business plan and see if you need any changes to it."

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Masks can be taken off**  
**Worm / Exalted**


	29. Masks can be troublesome

It was a dark and foreboding morn when trouble came to Winslow High. The dark clouds that hung over the city of Brockton Bay did not bode well at for the natives of that fair city, as they threaten to call forth heavy drops of rain that would be more rightly called a torrent of water from the heavens.

Naturally, I had brought my umbrella with me to school because well, common sense dictates that if the sky looks like it's going to pour down copious amount of water, then one should be prepared for it. I was hardly the only one to do so.

Still, as I made my way to school at a brisk jog, I was startled by the way that I felt good.

That my talk with dad on the weekend had gone well, with him studying my business plans with a keen eye. He had even made notes and corrected some of my assumptions.

But if everything went well, it was quite likely that Weaver Clothier or some variant on that name would be incorporated this weekend.

As I approached the school, I was surprised to see several PRT vans and cars parked in the streets outside. Still, hadn't there been those posters last week? Something about Wards dropping by to do their annual anti-bullying thing and talking to students to get them to join the Wards if they were parahumans?

I guess that meant that today was it, I hadn't really been paying attention to things, really. Not with the things I was involved in. Sure, I still putted around in class, but things were looking up. My world was getting better, which was a reasonable explanation for how distracted I had been lately.

And given that Sophia had been missing, the bullies had pretty much stopped due to how uncertain they were. Without a leader, there was no direction to that lumbering beast.

Still... the day looked to be interesting as I recalled the previous times the Wards and Protectorate had dropped by. It wouldn't be the same old, same old.

I kept my bag with me out of habit even as I filled into the gym and sat down in the chairs marked for my class. One by one, my classmates as well as the other students filtered into the gym.

The ringing of the bell cut silent the low murmuring of students chitchatting. And the lights flickered about in the gym before focusing on the members of the wards and protectorate walking on to the stage. It wasn't all of them, because that would leave openings for the villains on the show and tell days at the schools in Brockton Bay as well as everywhere else where they hold such events.

I could see Vista in her blue and green dress. I remembered her as being the most senior Ward and the one that was most fun at the previous school visits. Until Clockblocker joined, and there he stood in his clock themed uniform. There was the cheering as Assault and Battery as they both walked on to the stage.

The appearance of Miss Militia got whistles and more cheers from the guys. As did Kid Win surfing in on his hoverboard, I had to roll my eyes at that, boys loving guns and their toys. Before amending to include anything that looked maturely female as I recalled how they had cheered for Miss Militia and Battery.

The appearance of Shadow Stalker as she dropped down from the shadows in the ceiling before standing with a flourish had me blinking, if Sophia was in the wards... wouldn't that mean that she was Shadow Stalker? She was the right age, and had the general build for that cape. But hadn't she been missing since she ran away?

There was a wooooo from various as Shadow Stalker flicked from shadow to flesh before staying in her human form. I had to admit that she had style.

Still, with the introductions out of the way, we got into the boring talks about drugs being bad, gangs being bad, what being a parahuman working for the Protectorate was like, as well as what to do and not do if you suddenly gained super powers. For my part, I had my notebook out and sketched the costumes that the heroes were wearing as well as possible modifications.

It was clear to my keen eyes that while the Wards did wear bodysuits and such, some of them... such as Shadow Stalker and Vista were wearing effectively normal outfits that were armored up. As opposed to actual protective armor that doubled as costumes.

Eventually, the talk was done and we were allowed to leave for our classrooms, the wards and heroes of the Protectorate would go around, have talks with assorted classes, touch base with the local youths. Very standard for such events.

Still, as I settled in computer class, I couldn't help but post on the Parahuman Online forums about which capes were at my school doing the Cape day talk. It was a perfectly human thing to do, after all. I was fairly certain that I wasn't the only one to be doing this. A fact borne out as I looked at the forum post updates.

"Miss Hebert?" I blinked and looked up at Mrs Knotts from my computer.

"Yes?" This... wasn't normal. Mrs Knotts didn't usually say a thing when an advance student played about on the internet.

"There are people asking to see you," She said with a shrug. I blinked and looked past her at the door to see Battery waiting outside.

That got another blink before I quickly shut down the browser, making sure to clear the cache and cookies while doing so.

As I stepped outside, I was surprised to see that she wasn't as tall as I had expected her to be. "Erm... hi?"

"Miss Hebert? I do apologize, but could you come with me?" Battery spoke up with what had to be a gentle smile under her mask. At least, it looked like a smile. "We won't take too much of your time."

I could feel the surprise from my classmates at my being pulled out of the class to talk with a Protectorate cape. My reply was almost mandatory, really. How could I say no to one of the heroes of Brockton Bay? "Oh... of, of course."

With that, we walked towards my doom. For they must have worked out that I had joined the Undersiders or that perhaps I was a parahuman... or...

I squished my thoughts as they ran in circles.

All too soon, we were inside the meeting room that the faculty used for visitors.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Masks can be troublesome  
Worm / Exalted**


	30. Masks can be uncomfortable

Author's notes : So, when I first posted this... I thought it was fine before people raised valid points that the PRT, Protectorate would never do something that would effectively out Taylor. Which means a retcon was applied.

* * *

The meeting room, otherwise known as the faculty lunch room was remarkably empty, save for a few tables, chairs.

Here and there on the tables were platters of subway submarines, as well as boxes of donuts. Looking about, I was not surprised to see coffee and tea containers, as well as containers of fruit juice.

It appeared that the PRT and Protectorate had very much commandeered the meeting room and were using it as an operations room for their military tactics in dominating the mind and hearts of Winslow High in their annual Operation Shock and Awe.

"There's no need to look that apprehensive, you haven't done anything wrong," Battery spoke up as I looked around the room. Turning to look at her, I was struck by how self assured she looked as if she was absolutely confident that, no matter what, things would turn out fine. "We have some people who just want to have a word with you.

I would only smile at her and stepped into the room. As I sat down in one of the chairs, the sound of the door closing behind the superheroine sounded ominous.

There was an eventual knocking on the door, before it was opened. I blinked, for a single moment, I felt that things should be different. Sadly reality was such that I was stuck with the boring option... okay, it wasn't really boring, given that it was two of the Wards...

Kid Win and, I had blink, Shadow Stalker.

Up close, it was clear that they were my age. Admittedly, they were both shorter than me.

More than that, looking at Shadow Stalker and mentally comparing her to my memories, it was rather clear that this was Sophia. All I had to do was mentally remove the costume and fill in the blanks and it was her. Well, it was obvious to me even without having seen the way she had just faded away into shadows at Fugly Bob's.

She clearly didn't want to be here. Kid Win, for his part, seemed amused for some reason.

"Hey," The tinker certainly seemed friendly enough, unlike the sullen Shadow Stalker.

"Hey,... not that I don't mind getting some free time and all, but I do enjoy the class you guys pulled me out of," I perked up in response and smiled widely at the two of them before shaking their hands.

"Well, see, here's the thing," The teenaged hero and heroine sat down across from me at the table. "We got this letter about you."

I blinked. That wasn't a good thing. Letters about me couldn't possibly be a good thing.

"Don't sweat about it, it's all cool," It's clear that my emotional turmoil could be easily seen by the two. "See, someone was concerned about you and thought that it might be a good idea to send us a letter asking for help."

"Oh," I did have to admit that if someone had stood up for me and actually wrote a letter and all, that I would be touched. If only I hadn't triggered as a parahuman some time back. Yeah...

"Now you're not the only student we're seeing today, but you can talk to us," He smiled, it really was nice that he was trying to help and all. "Just tell us what's been happening and we'll do our best to help you."

I looked down. "The truth is, I wasn't really being bullied. From what I could determine, it was really just more a really big misunderstanding."

I kept myself from smiling at the twitch from Shadow Stalker. No, there was no doubt, she was Sophia. "You see, there's this girl who had this... unhealthy fixation on me. I suspect that she had some kind of distorted mindset and she showed her interest in me filtered through this mindset."

"Said attraction to me was rendered in the form of well... it was like I was back in kindergarten again, with a boy who wants your attention by sticking gum in my hair, or doing... other things to get you to look at him," I said with a sigh and a shake of my head. "Only it's a girl who had already gathered other like-minded girls around her."

"I mean when I tried to let her down gently, she denied it," There was a snort from Kid Win now at what I was saying. "Ah?"

He coughed. "Not to be a jerk about this, but did you know that there were students who recorded that event?"

I raised an eyebrow at him now, even as Sop... no, Shadow Stalker turned to look at him incredulously.

"Yeah, and it's on youtube, here let me show you," With hat, he pulled out his PRT smartphone and started to search for the video in question.

"What." A single word, spoken with absolutely no emotional context or inflection to show just how mind boggling the situation was to said mind.

Sophia's voice might have held no emotional context, but it was like the clear sky that heralded the oncoming hurricane.

Still, Kid Win found the video in due time and played it for me.

I had to admit that I looked cool and calm as I spoke to Sophia in that video. The very image of a girl trying to gently reject someone without turning their feelings by offering to be a friend.

As the video version of me ran off, the clip switched views as Sophia's face purpled before she actually flipped the table. "Well, I hadn't know that Sophia's face could get that tone."

Shaking my head, I passed back his phone. My discrete look at Shadow Stalker showed that she was shaking with rage. Yeah... it might be time to beat a hasty retreat.

"But honestly, I wasn't being bullied once I thought about it," I smiled at Kid Win. "Besides, even if it did looked like bullying. I did talk to her afterwards, and she apologized for her past behavior. I consider the matter over and done as long as no further attention is pushed onto me."

I got the sense of a raised eyebrow from Kid Win before he casually look at Shadow Stalker. "So, Stalker... since Taylor says there's no bullying done. You think we should end this interview?"

"Fine," She breathed out a sigh. There was a sullen anger there. It was adorable and tasty. "Since she says it's over, we'll leave it at that."

With that, Kid Win shook my hand as did Shadow Stalker grudgingly.

"Thanks for seeing me, though," I smiled at the two of them. "I really do appreciate the work you're doing to help people being bullied."

With that, I walked out of the meeting room, exit stage left.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Masks can be uncomfortable**

**Worm / Exalted**


	31. Masks can hold deeper meanings

**Tag Search "S"**  
_From [2011.04.19] to [current]_

**Vista Log [2011.04.19]**  
S is a no-show. Was forced to cover for her.  
Curious, she's never done this before.  
KW and CB showed me amusing video.  
S freaking out after being rejected by "TH" in Site HSW is amusing.  
Connection here to the no-show?

*tap*

**Vista Log [2011.04.20]**  
Situation tense, why can't they just get along for once?  
Also another no-show by S.  
Very concerning.  
Something might have happened to S.  
A is worried, as am I, KW and CB think she's sulking somewhere.

*tap*

**Vista Log [2011.04.21]**  
After missing two patrol shifts, S shows up.  
No word on where she's been.  
Currently S is seeing AM, MM and Director.

*tap*

**Vista Log [2011.04.21]**  
... S is currently in Master / Stranger quarantine.  
Very worried about her now.  
Others hiding concerns better.

*tap*

**Vista Log [2011.04.22]**  
Not so Good Friday.  
Situation worse today, more arguing, glad to be in costume.  
Had to do one of S's scheduled patrols, but was with G.  
Things are looking up.

*tap*

**Vista Log [2011.04.22]**  
D is in town from Canada, could this have something to do with S?  
D got me a Legend plushie, was nice of her.  
Still, last saw D in meeting with AM and KW.

*tap*

**Vista Log [2011.04.24]**  
S has been talking with D, KW and AM.  
Also is being tested.  
She's been behaving very strange lately. Very suspicious.  
Will need to investigate further.  
S isn't normally... nice.

*tap*

**Vista Log [2011.04.25]**  
Have noted something strange with visit to Site HSW.  
KW and S are not handling talks with students as normal.  
Pulled off for something else.  
Also, more security than normal.  
No more time to think, just time for show and tell.

*tap*

**Vista Log [2011.04.25]**  
Believe I saw one of D's suits while doing my rounds in inspiring students.  
Very concerned now.  
Just what is going on here at Site HSW?  
Is this TH involved in some way with what happened to S?  
Has to be.  
No one tells me anything, too young they keep saying.

*tap*

Missy frowned as she turned off her encrypted log app. She could hear the speaker as it echoed in the hallway, announcing photo ops for classes with the visiting Wards.

It was a brief respite in the annual Ward visit to the various schools in Brockton Bay. While she wouldn't like to say it, it was nice to be able to visit other schools.

Still, she wouldn't like to do this on a regular basis, and she was glad that there were only four high schools in Brockton Bay. She could only take so many 'awwww so cute' comments by the older kids when they asked her for autographs. Still, it was an important thing to show that the Wards were people, that they and the Protectorate was doing something to help out the students.

Still, it was concerning, the picture that she had just based on the pieces that she had gathered.

And it appeared to center around this Hebert girl. She wanted to go have a word with her, but her schedule didn't allow her the free time that a talk required. Looking at the schedule on her, it was clear to her that something was off.

It didn't fit.

While people thought that she was young, to be honest she was, that didn't mean she was stupid.

And the picture she could see... it wasn't a pretty one. Still, for now, she had a few minutes to kill before the next class and students in need to talk with in her schedule.

She sighed and sipped her water bottle.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen| Masks can hold deeper meanings  
Worm / Exalted**


	32. Interlude - Hole

Once there was a man.  
He was just a simple man.  
With simple wants, needs.

But something had changed,  
Something shattered within him.  
Thoughts poured into it.

A gap, or a hole,  
some might claim, others not so,  
Easily filled up.

Easier to move.  
A man with no thoughts, isn't.  
That was all he was.

Ashes to ashes,  
Dust to dust. Such summed up this  
man's life and its end.

Ryuuosuke nodded as he looked at his phone's display, and with a click, posted the sign of his existence into the transient internet.

Here was the proof that he had lived until he next used his power; nothing more than words. Words translated into english before being strung together in an old format.

There were some who thought had been driven mad by his power, that it had broken something in his mind. That he was no more than an automaton.

But it wasn't so.

Rather, it was because he was a man, not a complicated one, that he didn't speak while fighting. What use was there for words to a dying man? What use were prayers for a transient person? What use games? Book? Stories? Movies?

It was because his power worked, so perfectly, that he was fatalistic. That he was created with the knowledge that he would live and then die when next he used his power.

When first he had discovered the nature of his power, he had been filled with despair.

He had been enraged. He had attempted to compensate by doing so many things to fill his life. But in the end, nothing mattered. Not when he kept being forced to use his power. To live and die, over and over.

Eventually, acceptance settled in.

He had left after Daiichi, his younger brother, triggered. It pained him to see that someone had a power like his, but without the drawback. Without the penalty that his power inflicted upon. Live, that you might die so very soon.

He had returned when he heard of Daiichi's death, spoke to his mother and father, nodded at Daiichi's friend. And he moved on.

There was no tears wept by him when he heard of what had happened to Kyushu, he had long ago cut his ties when he left japan to wander the world.

Answers for an ephemeral existence. He had traveled into India to listen to the guru there, to learn from the heart and source of Buddhism.

Their philosophies didn't sit well with him, then. To cast away the illusions of the world? Was that not in the end just running away from reality?

That he couldn't do.

He traveled into Europe, treading the ancient route once used by silk traders. The size of the world as he walked on foot, upon camel back, hitchhiking on trucks, it staggered him. The world gave him perspective, endless dunes of sand, grasslands that spanned the horizon, rivers that roared and flowed as they had for countless millennia.

Beneath the open heavens of blue, where clouds could freely go with the wind, where the stars danced without noticing him or even the world he lived and died in. That humanity was born into, and would die with. He discovered himself.

There was no sudden epiphany, just a growing realization, that in the big picture he didn't mattered. No one did. People lived. People died. But the world didn't care about that. The universe didn't care about transient things such as living things, even the oldest plant and animal on earth didn't matter.

And thus, really, that he lived and died so very briefly, like a mayfly to all of humanity, that didn't matter.

What mattered was that he had lived, that he made what he could of his life.

Eventually, he found himself in the holy city of the Christian religion, Jerusalem. With no desire to see the ancient cities of Europe, he caught a flight to the United States.

It was at the airport, as he collected his luggage that he met an unexpected face. One of Daiichi's friends before he died.

Kenta.

Or as he preferred to be called now, Lung.

They had had lunch together. Perhaps, it had been nostalgia, or perhaps it was the passion in Kenta's voice, but it was that day that he swore fealty to Kenta. To Lung.

To carve an empire for asians of all nationality in the United States? Starting from a single city?

He had to smile at the simple dreams that Kenta had, but there was passion there. Something he had lacked for a long time. For that brief taste of it once more, he vowed to serve the younger man as a ronin would in feudal Nippon.

Which was why he sat here in the dark texting his poems online, waiting for Kenta and the rest of the ABB troops. There had been that annoying group of teenagers harassing ABB members in territory that the AZN Bad Boys had marked out.

Odd. It appeared that Kenta, no, Lung was late. And the children were here.

While he could fight and crush those children, such a thing was meaningless without Lung. He had wanted to do it, to show to the gang members that he was a power in the here and now. If it was Oni Lee doing the battle, there wasn't any point, was there?

And so, he left.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Interlude : Hole**  
**Worm / Exalted**


	33. Interlude - Sunset

Her body ached.

She could feel the pain, it was honest, from the way she had strained her muscles. There was a burning in her arms and legs, she was covered in a sheen of dirt and sweat.

Pain filled her world.

Her neck felt sore from where she had to look about, to look for hand holds, for where she could hammer in the pitons.

It hurt, and yet it felt good.

To struggle. To work towards something that was infinitely small and yet oh so important, because a single mistake would result in a fall.

She looked down the steep face of the mountain that she had scaled.

There was pride there.

She sat down beside him.

"It was worth it, wasn't it?" He said with a smile as the two of them looked down the mountain, across an endless plain of rustling gold and green, and towards the burning crimson gold coin in the western horizon.

The curve of the mountains was like a crescent surrounding a sea of gold and greens as the wind blew and caused waves to form, mimicking the blue and crimson sea that the sun was sinking into.

She stretched and looked up into the darkening heavens, here and there, her keen sigh could make out the twinkling of stars as the shone in the purples and blues.

She thought about it before nodding. "Yes. Yes, it was. It hurt getting here, but it was worth it."

He passed her a thermos from his backpack.

Opening it, she gulped down water. It was the best water she had ever drunk. Not cold, nor warm, but tepid. And yet, it was the best thing she ever had.

The slight breeze that blew from the western sea, across the plains, and up the mountain was refreshing.

"Have you... have you ever wondered?" Eventually, he spoke up. A quiet and solemn look on his face as if he was contemplating the world's deepest mystery.

She looked at him now, in puzzlement. "Wondered what?"

"Have you ever wondered what you're going to do after," He smiled as he asked that question. "You know, after everything."

"Everything?" An delicate eyebrow rose.

"Let's say, we save the world, stop the monsters, stop everything," He continued to look out at the setting sun. "Have you wondered what you'd do next?"

"Ah," A single breath out and contemplation. "I... I honestly can not say that I have. But if I did... if I make it all the way to the end, perhaps, I'll just rest or I'll more likely just do some traveling. Doing things as myself."

"Looking at the small picture sounds attractive to me, living day to day," She smiled and passed the thermos back. "What about you?"

"Me?" He laughed. "I guess, I was planning on just retiring. Settle down some place like this. Build a cabin and just get some rest, do some light reading."

She blinked at him. "You in a log cabin, just retired? I can't see it."

"No? You know, there is a saying. I'm not sure from where, that if you don't die a hero, if you keep living, you might end up becoming a villain," He shook his head now. "But I guess we're kind of alike that way, huh."

"To dreams of tomorrow, then," She nodded as she accepted the thermos and drank once more before standing up. "Door. Me."

He stay seated, watching the brilliant sun continue its descend into darkness.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Interlude : Sunset**  
**Worm / Exalted**


	34. Games aren't all fun

Taylor Rose Hebert left the room, exit stage left. She gave an air dignified repose as if she had been dealt a bad hand, or rather... mortification at being given one of those talks as if she was a trouble or troubled student who needed interventions.

This was not an unexpected or unusual situation, for those of Winslow High School knew that she was one of those students who were unpopular and frequently picked on.

However, she was not a rat, for she did not bear that furtive while scurrying back to her class nor that overtly proud look as if she had done something good. Rather, she looked mortified as if she had been humiliated by being called out. This was a clear fact to those who saw her.

I mentally nodded at the impression I projected.

Thankfully, I was not just a normal student. Rather, I was a student who was also a card carrying cape, complete with costume. Admittedly, not on the right side of the law. But that was fine, wasn't one's youth something to be misspent? To be ruffians and such?

However, since I was a cape who was dealing with other capes, there were certain things I could do.

Such as opening my mind's eye, I will admit I was tempted to do some poses, perhaps even declare the usage of my powers...

Perhaps, twirling about as I gestured with my hands and declared something like "Reality be rent! Synapse Break! Banishment, this world!" before pulling off my glasses to reveal my eyes so that they could glow a brilliant hue.

And perhaps a declaration of the use of my power with a bite to my thumb "By the blood contract, I declare my domination over all!" as my mind connected with all the insect minds in the school and in the neighborhood around.

...

I would need to think on that, but it certain sounds fun and entirely usable in my stories.

Still, I slowly connected to the insects in the school. Just the ants, spiders and flies for now. And only their senses as they wandered about. Because I spied with my little eyes.

Because we were curious. Certainly, it could be innocent, but the laws of drama indicated that there were no such thing as coincidences. Not in a properly timed drama.

Fact, Sophia had been missing since last week.  
Fact, she had shown up in school.  
Fact, we had been called out in the school, to have a talk.  
Fact, Kid Win and Sophia had interviewed me.

Conclusion, I came to the realization had no idea what was going on. But it was possible that things were what they seemed like. That The two Wards were there to make sure that I wasn't being bullied, that things were okay?

And you know, not about to go full out Carrie if I triggered.

Okay, they were a little bit late on that one; being that I had already triggered. And going full out Carrie was something I had decided against.

It would only hurt Dad's feeling when they caught me and outed me as this horrible monster who destroyed lives.

No, I was better than that. I might not... like what Sophia had done to me. But a better person such as I had to maintain the moral high ground. I would make that troubled girl my friend or at least scare her straight. I woul...

Wait... why did they bring in a dragon mecha?

...

Dragon?!

I paused and stood just outside my classroom. What was she doing here, or one of her suits doing here? That made no sense. She didn't leave Canada unless it was something big. Like the Endbringers or the Slaughterhouse Nine. And the sirens weren't sounding for a disaster.

The game was afoot. The question was, what was the game? And who was chaser and who the chasee?

I shrugged and entered the computer lab. The talk hadn't lasted that long. The judging looks now came from my classmates. I could only sigh. So small, and yet... they didn't matter, I decided as I went back to the computer terminal I had been at.

I had juicy news to spread. Okay... I would use the guest account that Parahumans Online allowed, because I wasn't stupid enough to associate the fact that user _God Empress Rose_ was a student who had just had a talk with the wards.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Games aren't all fun  
Worm / Exalted**


	35. Games are meant to be fun

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, God Empress Rose  
You are viewing:  
* Threads you have replied to  
* AND Threads that have new replies  
* OR private message conversations with new replies  
* Thread OP is displayed.  
* Ten posts per page  
* Last ten messages in private message history.  
* Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.  
You have two warnings.

O O O

**Topic: Dragons and Roses (currently in moderation queue)**  
**In: Boards ► Creative Writing**  
**God Empress Rose** (Original Poster) (Member) (Awesomest Write-tan)  
Posted on April 25nd, 2011:

Hey guys, I've got some amazing news, I saw one of dragon's suits at Winslow today. I know I know, unreliable without pictures. But I don't have a cellphone. So thems the breaks. Anyhows, I've looked online and it seems it's the one that got deployed in Ontario for that riot last year at that government thing. You know, the one that got called Gundam Dragon with all those drones.

Anyhows, seeing that suit inspired me! So I did sum typings. Totes for real, also gonna print it out and ask Dragon for an autograph afterwards. I've heard that she's cool about autographs if there isn't like lots of people asking for one.

It's a new continuity. This time, Rose is a villain. Thought I would try something new.

The high school had been reduced to rubble, the students and faculty staff had long fled due to their totally inability to withstand awesomeness. And it had been a bodacious battle, with missiles and laser beams everywhere, all of which were dodged or parried with a sword that shouldn't have been able to do so.

The PRT workers and the Wards were also standing well back, ready to support Dragon but unable to do so without being put in danger. Armsmaster was clearly scowling in displeasure at the fight, for he desired to bring JUSTICE to the villainous Rose Knight but was unable to do so. Every now and then, Miss Militia would fire a round into the duel when she got a bead on her target... sadly, each shot was negated one way or the other.

Eventually, the duel ended with my blade pointed straight ahead of me as I slowly recovered from the position I ended up in when I charged Dragon with a side slash.

Behind me, Dragon slowly turned to look at me as I looked back at her, her electro laser plasma sword sparking arcs of electricity.

As I looked at her and she at me, a portion of her fabled dragon suit fell off, cut perfectly by my quantum locked sword. As it slammed into the rubble covered ground, my helmet shattered. My face was revealed to her, and I could see Dragon.

She was crippled, or gave the appearance of such with her arms being withered things while her dragon armor connections looked more like chains shackling her body here and there to the armor and the tinker technology that she used.

She breathed in and out as she looked carefully at me.

"Rose Knight. Before we continue, there is something you should know."

I panted and looked at her carefully. "What?"

"I- I am your mother." Her words were carefully chosen, and they hammered me with an intensity I had not thought possible.

"N... no, that's not true," I could only shake my head in despair. "That's impossible."

"Search your feelings, you know it is true," she continued, and I thought about it. Thought about how dad never spoke of mom, thought of how there had been no funeral after that car accident.

As I looked at her face, I could not deny what she said. My voice only held despair. "NOooooooo. No."

"Join me, and together we can bring justice to the world. Together, we can save the world from that which would destroy it," Her arm reached out to me. "Come with me, it is the only way."

It was at that time that the siren started to wail across the city. Armsmaster's voice rang out louder than the siren. "Dragon. It's Leviathan. It's approaching Brockton Bay."

To be continued.

Well? What do you guys think? Think Dragon will like it?

**(Showing page 0 of 0)**

O O O

**Private Messages from Tin_Mother [Moderator]:**

**Tin_Mother:** While I understand your enthusiasm, and can appreciate your desire to share the news of Dragon's presence, don't you think it's not a good idea to talk about her? Given that she's, from my understanding of the PRT and Protectorate notices, not scheduled to visit Brockton Bay, let alone Winslow High School?  
**God_Empress_Rose: **Wait... wait... my post isn't posted. It's in the sensitive queue? I'm not going to get another warning, am I? I really didn't mean anything bad.  
**Tin_Mother:** Rose, I hope you don't mind me calling you Rose. You seem like a good kid, and you have to be one given the times you post, along with your posting IP. But it should be rather obvious that when the Protectorate and the Wards do their annual school visits that they tend not to like having things discussed until it's over.  
**God_Empress_Rose: **I guess, but I mean I know Dragon isn't Alexendria, but I wanted to ask her for an autograph... and didn't want to do one of those printed pictures for the autograph. I mean I saw her and she's suppose to be nice and all.  
**Tin_Mother:** That's true, I've heard the same. But posting that she's visiting Brockton Bay, and is at your school isn't a good thing. Not until she's left. What if her enemies decide to attack the school because of your post? Or any villain really?  
**God_Empress_Rose: **... I guess that's true. But it's not fair.  
**Tin_Mother:** Look, tell you what. I'll approve the post after Dragon has left Brockton Bay, okay? For now, you'll just have to settle for printing the queued version. Still, I must ask how you managed to catch sight of Dragon, and where?  
**God_Empress_Rose: **Thanks! Oh, the how? She was kind of obvious I mean... sure, she was hidden between the two trailers in the faculty parking lot and it's kind of hard to see in there, it's not impossible.  
**Tin_Mother:** Really?  
**God_Empress_Rose: **Well, duh... with my special powers, I can see everything. I know everything. I am everything.  
**Tin_Mother:** Rose, remember the last warning you were given when you were being sassy with a mod? Unless you're claiming you're a parahuman?  
**God_Empress_Rose: **Sorry, I know I'm kind of overdramatic at times, but I don't mean anything bad by it.  
**Tin_Mother:** Appology accepted. Now, as I've said, I'll approve your post once Dragon leaves Brockton Bay or if I get approval from her for her presence to be announced. I just want you to think carefully before you post, okay? There are rules, unspoken ones to be sure, regarding capes.  
**God_Empress_Rose: **'kay, Tin Mother. I'll keep that in mind, and I promise I won't post things without thinking about it first.  
**Tin_Mother:** That'll do.

O O O

Sighing, I printed a copy of my story post. I didn't like it that my brilliant work was moderated or that it was placed on a time delay, pending Dragon's departure, but what could I do? Still, the mod who messaged me seemed nice about it.

I guess she must be a mom given her name and was used to dealing with kids. Still, I would need to hunt down Dragon after this class.

And... there went the bell. I made sure to log out of the forums before restarting the computer.

My myriad eyes were busy tracking the heroes and heroines in the school. And it looked like Dragon was on the move from the trailer.

I frowned before nipping out of the computer lab, ignoring the looks given to me. Just because I had been called out by the capes as one of the troubled students who needed help didn't mean that they had a right to give me looks of pity.

Really.

Even if I had solved the problem on my own, it would have been nice if the other students had helped me, stood up for me, done something.

Ah well, what was, was.

Still, it was tricky keeping track of Dragon and discretely heading her way. I guess Tin_Mother must have e-mailed her or something.

She wasn't going to escape from me that easily. Not when she had to play at concealing her presence.

On the other hand, hiding on the roof where there were stuff to cut off line of sight... that'd do it.

For most students.

For someone like me? Someone who had to hunt for hiding spots for over a year? Ha! That was nothing.

I raced up the south stairwell, there was an unused set of stairs that led up to the roof. Unused by all except the janitors, with the door that let out on to the roof locked.

**Sadly, the janitor kept forgetting to properly lock the door. Like now.**

Thus, I snuck out on the roof, mindful of the chilly wind, and approached where my insect eyes said Dragon was. Even as I approached her, I could see her turning to look at me. It was obvious that she had detected me even before I gotten up on the roof and was just humoring me.

I coughed and looked down. "Ah... I don't suppose you would mind giving me an autograph? I know it's a horrible fanfiction story, but I hope you won't mind."

Breathing in, I held out the print out to her.

There was the sense of bemusement from her as she accepted it and signed it. "Miss... Hebert? It's dangerous to be up here, why don't you go back downstairs into the school?"

Ah. Right. We were on the roof, weren't we? I took back the print out and fled back into the school. Making sure to lock the door properly.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Games are meant to be fun  
Worm / Exalted**


	36. Games should be fun

The rest of the day went by swiftly, it being less of a formal school day and more one where students could relax and slack off a bit as the Protectorate heroes and Wards went from class to class to do their talk... and yet, as I looked out the windows now and then, I discovered to my sorrow that the heavens had delivered what they had promised at the start of the day.

Heavy drops of liquid that fell from the dark clouds above.

Roaring as they struck the ground and roof.

My heart went out momentarily to where Dragon was, before I remembered that she was safely ensconced within her dragon suit. Why the weather was but as nothing to her.

Nope, the ones to pity were the ones who weren't prepared for the magnitude of the rain. This was not a light drizzle, but an actual torrent of rain that resembled more a waterfall than the normal rain that one encountered normally in Brockton Bay.

As the final bell rang to announce, I found myself standing at the doors to the school and looking out and then at the umbrella in my hand. It would work, but I would need to run out into the rain with it and popped it open. Which was risky in and of itself.

This was when I noticed that Madison to the side of the door looking miserable as she looked at the rain. It was clear from her dress and rather conspicuous lack of umbrella that she had been one of those who had distrusted the weather man and had gone dressed for looks and not the weather. I had to shake my head at this.

Being the benevolent and forgiving person that I was, and seeing as Sophia had already apologized. And that she and Madison hadn't done anything to me since then... I wasn't mean enough to let her walk into the rain and be soaked within moment. People could catch pneumonia that way, you know.

Naturally, she was unprepared when I hooked my arm around her's and dragged her along behind me as I charged into the rain. With my umbrella angled right, as I stepped out the door, I hit the button and trusted that the spring in the umbrella had sufficient tension to open in the face of the rain.

"Ta... Taylor?!" The squawk from the brown haired girl dragged by me wasn't the normal petulant childish tone of voice she normally used.

I pulled her fully under my umbrella. "Come on, Madison. I'll walk you to the bus stop. You'll be able to stay dry for your bus ride home."

She certainly seemed surprised that I was helping her walk to the bus stop that we both used. There was a hint of nervousness as if she was unsure of why I was helping her.

With only the rain pounding hard on everything, we had all the privacy in the world. It seemed like one of those moments you saw in movies and TV shows. And we kept it that way as we walked to the bus stop in silence.

Sadly, the moment ended when we got to the bus stop, given that it had a roof, and walls to keep the rain out. The intimate privacy ended as the two of us stepped into the bus stop shelter.

"Taylor, this changes nothing," It was clear to me that she was sulky as she didn't like to owe anyone anything.

I just smiled at her. "I don't expect it to."

The bus ride home didn't take too long, not with the world washed in grey and the droning rumble of water against everything, bus included... it was odd, but I found myself zoning out, the sensations of the insects in my range hiding away from the rain or resting might have had an impact on me.

Dad wasn't back yet when I got home. Which wasn't unusual given that school let us out before he got off work. It helped me a little bit with my cooking as it meant that I could prepare dinner before he got home.

I didn't profess to possessing some hidden skill at cooking, that would be silly. Which was why I put a pot of water to boil on the stove as I did the dishes, and took out some frozen peas to thaw while I did other stuff.

Making tuna casserole was easy, even if I did prefer to use macaroni instead of noodles as was suggested by the various recipes I had run into.

Eventually, I put the casserole into the oven, and something odd happened to time as it split... I put a kettle of water on the stove to make tea, and I didn't.

_It was when I was done and had just put the dish into the oven that there was a knock on the door. I had been planning on making tea._

I settled down to work on my homework.

_I blinked and went to the door, there shouldn't have been anyone who would come to see dad. Most of his friends knew the time he got off. Perhaps, it was a salesman?_

I started with my math homework, while I kept an ear open to the sound of the kettle's whistle to announce that the water was done boiling.

_Miss Militia stood at my door, accompanied by a PRT official. At least I hoped he was a PRT official. A rather slender, no an almost skeleton thin, man. Dressed as he was professionally, with a PRT pin on his collar, it's clear that he was a PRT employee or at least affiliated with them. I blinked and tilted my head._

_"M- Miss Militia, ah... can I help you?" The surprise was clear in my voice._

_"Please, come in," I stepped aside and expanded my awareness, hooking my senses into the insects in range as I did so._

_**It was a good thing that the rain was dying down, as it allowed my insects to wander about without worry about being drowned.**_

_Here and there, I saw vehicles one wouldn't normally expect to find in an urban area; such as a truck with a trailer. Or those vans with tinted windows._

_There were men in uniforms and plainclothes arrayed everywhere. How spy thriller-like. Well._

As I did my homework, I slowly expanded my senses, hooking my awareness into the insects within my range.

**It was a good thing that the rain was dying down, as it allowed my insects to wander about without worry about being drowned.**

Here and there, I saw vehicles one wouldn't normally expect to find in an urban area; such as a truck with a trailer. Or those vans with tinted windows.

There were men in uniforms and plainclothes arrayed everywhere. How spy thriller-like. Well.

The whistle of the kettle eventually came, and I went to make my tea. As I did so, I discover something terrible.

Still, I couldn't say I was too surprised at the situation. Truly, I couldn't. Admittedly, I had to admit some displeasure at being forced into this. But one supposes that reality was like that, typically inconsiderate to the needs of those within it. We were out of honey for tea and I was forced to go with sugar.

_"Would you like some tea, coffee, or something else to drink?" I looked at the two as I cleared the coffee table in the living room. "I'm sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone."_

_"Water will be fine," Miss Militia replied with a smile._

With a hum on my lips, I made my tea, and went about tidying the living room. Just because I didn't have any guest at the moment, didn't mean that they wouldn't come, after all.

One just can't tell with things.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Games should be fun**

**Worm / Exalted**


	37. Games will be fun or else

"Miss Hebert, I'm Thomas Calvert of the PRT," I had to nod at the PRT man, he seemed a no nonsense type. From his suit with its fancy pin, to the little visor clipped over one of his eyes; I had heard about those, Sega Glasses. "And this is Miss Militia, as you know. I'm certain you have an idea why we're here."

I gave a slow hesitant nod. "You... you're not going to send me to jail for guessing who Shadow Stalker is or writing those stories, are you? I could write non-cape stories..."

There was a pause from the PRT agent at my reply, and a not quite cough from Miss Militia. Mister Calvert spoke up after the moment of awkward silence. "Not quite. Normally, we would send a ward to talk to you, explain the situation and such."

"Oh..." I could only swallow. This was a recruitment. If only they had approached me earlier. One supposes it might have been because of Sophia talking to them that they were here. But why would they bring in Dragon or need Miss Militia to talk to me? I wasn't that dangerous as to require her. That'd be like bringing one of the Triumvirate to recruit someone into the Wards. "You're going to try and recruit me into the Wards?"

"Ah, very succinct and quite accurate," He nodded, that smile on his face seemed almost grim. "Part of why we didn't ask a ward to talk to you is because of certain... irregularities and concerns regarding you and your powerset."

Now, I blinked at the two of them. "What... the ability to control insects is that scary? Seriously, I mean I had difficulty t-"

There was that look of disbelief from the two of them now. "What?"

"We meant the reason why we had to institute the use of Master and Stranger protocols and bring me in to do the recruitment pitch," There was that dry tone of voice from him now. "The use of a mental power on Shadow Stalker in her civilian identity."

"Ah, erm," I blinked at him now. "You do know that I didn't use any parahuman powers on her at all... right?"

Another blink from the two, before Miss Militia spoke up in disbelief. "Are you honestly trying to say that you did nothing but talked her into triggering a second time?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I did nothing, but I did talk to her, and I said nothing that wasn't true," Honestly, why did people disbelieve what I said? I didn't tell any untruths or lied. Deception by omission isn't lying, after all. "But I solemnly swear that this is the truth, I did not use any parahuman powers on her."

"Interesting, you... you're not lying or believe you're lying," Mister Calvert spoke up with a raised eyebrow as he tapped the earpiece attached to his visor. "But are you honestly saying that you only have insect control?"

I smiled and nodded at him. "I don't lie. I'm honestly telling you that my parahuman power is control over insects. You wouldn't believe how much trouble I had to go to think of ways to use it that wasn't outright villainous or biblical disaster."

"That does raise some other questions then," He nodded. "Still, that's- that's good to hear."

The question by Miss Militia was one that had me blinking. "So, you've thought over what you would like to do? As a cape?"

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," I had to nod at her before going to where I had kept the adjusted business plan for Weaver Clothier, before returning with it. "I was planning on starting my own business."

The two of them blinked and went over the business proposal that dad had corrected.

"That's ambitious, I'll give you that," Mister Calvert eventually nodded. "May we see a sample of your work?"

I smiled at him before heading into the basement. "If you'll follow me?"

There was a momentary startled look on Mister Calvert's face that echoed the other timeline.

.

* * *

.

_I looked at the living room with satisfaction. It was as good as it would be if anyone dropped by._

_The scent from the kitchen as well as the ding from the oven was a good hint that my tuna casserole was done. Quickly, I nipped into the kitchen and transferred the casserole from the oven to the stove top to let it cool down._

_Sipping my tea, I thought deeply on what was happening. This schism in time was obviously the work of a cape of some sort. Perhaps some unknown shaker from the PRT or something. This... gave me an idea for a story._

_Settling down at mom's old computer, and booting it up, I winced at the sounds coming from the computer tower. I would need to open it up and take the vacuum to it soon. Still, despite its age, it was still in better condition than the computers in the library. The only downside was that we didn't have internet at home, which meant that I would need to transfer any stories I wrote here to the school computers._

_Naturally, I got to working on typing out the Janus Caper and started with an in media res introduction._

.

* * *

_._

_The sound rang out, loud and thunderous as the scent of sulfur hung in the room. I had to admit I had been frightened enough to stumble backwards and over the sofa, given the loudness of it all. The soft thud seemed almost superfluous._

_I, Rose Taylor, had just had my home invaded by a masked man and then shot at. Luckily, I had successfully... ahem... dodged the first shot. The second bullet rammed home into my heart and ended my story._

_But at the same time as I was being shot, I was also in the library doing some research. I blinked as one timeline was terminated by my death. The research I was doing was vital, thus time was split once more as I kept reading, while the other me left the library._

_I had a murder mystery to solve._

_My own murder._

.

* * *

_._

_I nodded at the introduction, it held a certain mystery that raised questions and introduced the plot._

_Meanwhile, I kept an eye on the PRT employees in the open and in their vehicles. More importantly, I deployed some of my insects to investigate the container trucks as well as the car with Miss Militia and Mister Calvert._

_This was a mystery, after all, because as everyone knows, the PRT only employed normal humans to provide oversight of the capes in the protectorate and to give support to the heroes and heroines._

_My investigation revealed some things to me. One, tinkers are dirty cheaters who can make all kinds of things. The second being that I had more willpower than to reveal I was spying on the people spying on me and reading my story. Somehow, they were able to see what I was typing and writing without any kind of connection to my computer. Third, critics were everywhere. Honestly, if they didn't like my story, they shouldn't be reading it while I typed it out._

_Honestly._

_Also, people liked to share dirty secrets and gossips. Even PRT secret agents because my bugs caught a startled look from Mister Calvert as he listened to the agent reading my story, echoing the other timeline._

.

* * *

.

Stepping into the basement, I opened the window as the black widows emerged from their hiding spots to come to me, my siren call to them was, after all, absolute.

For now, I didn't submerge my mind into the insects around me, I merely used a fraction of my powers to call the ones I needed.

"If you'll wait a while, my supply sources will be arriving shortly," Soon, the spiders started to arrive, one by one into the basement.

With that, I got about preparing the loom that I had left in the basement for the weaving of my costume's bodysuit. I had the spiders attached their webbing to the thread spools, spend the essence as I utilized one of the charms that I had learned from my guest and not just loaned.

And magic was done as I hummed away, spider silk spooling and growing larger, thicker than they should normally before being used by me to weave. I had the mental image in my mind as I worked and fueled my Essence-Forging Art.

If I could see myself, I suspect that I looked like one of the fairytale artisans one saw in Disney movies as I wove a business suit out of spider silk with metal inserts here and there for better protection, and forged a domino mask out of solidified webbing into something akin to stone.

It didn't take very long for me to weave said outfit, it was after all, just a simple armored garment without any inherent special ability. Bullet and knife proof to be sure. But it was in the end, just a mundane garment.

There was a look of consideration on my guests' faces as I showed off what I had woven before them. "If you want to, I can put it on. It won't take more than a few minutes."

Another considering nod from the two of them as they returned to the living room, while I sent the spiders back outside and headed to the bathroom upstairs. It was a given that I kept an eye on those two.

"So, master, thinker, and shaker with that power being used subconsciously?" Mister Calvert seemed concerned now as he spoke in the living room softly to Miss Militia.

"Possible, or perhaps a breaker," I nearly didn't catch her reply. But still... with keen ears, I could hear them talk to each other.

I could also hear Dragon chip in on the network from the truck. It had been tricky, but I had managed to get some of my insects into the PRT command truck and listened in on the comments, it was also how I was listening in on the scathing remarks and criticisms of my story in the other timeline.

It felt... odd listening to Dragon calmly dissect what I had done with my Essence-Forging Art. Still, the assumption that I could only use my powers on insects and their biological excretions had my mentally shaking my head.

Dressing didn't take too long, and I soon returned downstairs to show off the outfit to Miss Militia and Mister Calvert. "I trust there is nothing wrong with me going into business and not joining the Wards as Weaver, is there?"

There was a look of surprise on their faces now as I turned about to show off the suit.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, there are certain advantages to being a Ward," Mister Calvert looked at me. "But as long as you don't break any laws as a rogue in running your business, there wouldn't be any actual problems. Just be mindful that you would have none of the benefits of being a Ward."

"Well, part of it is that I would be mostly a support type hero, it's hard to play nice and erm... give a good image with insects," I shrugged and sat down once more. "I mean, I can understand that insects can be creepy and scary to people."

I didn't bother to hide my incomprehension of such, but Miss Militia nodded at me in understanding as I continued on. "And I can do good just making costumes. "I mean, I know that the Protectorate provides costumes to the heroes and so on, but I'm willing to bet that they're expensive, and there isn't such an option for the capes not affiliated with the Protectorate."

There were grudging nods from the two of them.

"More, I can expand into normal clothing for rich people. I mean, who wouldn't want nice stylish clothing that are knife and bullet resistant depending on the caliber?" I smiled at the two. "But I will take your offer into consideration and talk it over with my father."

"That would be acceptable, Miss Weaver," There was the hint of a smile from Mister Calvert. "That's all we're asking you to do. Here, if you do wish to join the Wards, just call us."

With that, I was given a mostly empty business card that only had a single phone number on it, and above it in bold font, 'The Protectorate'.

With that, the two left.

As they walked out the door, reality collapsed as the two timelines became one once more... and I had but a single regret.

I would need to type out the Janus Caper.

Again.

Still, dad would be home soon, so it wouldn't be too bad.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Games will be fun or else**

**Worm / Exalted**

* * *

.

I do apologize for the delay for this update. :3


	38. Games can mean different things

While I would like to say that dinner was a tense affair, it wasn't really.

Dad and I chitchatted about minor things, before I eventually brought up the visit from the Protectorate at the school and later at home.

He wasn't happy that they had approached me... given that the Wards did patrols and could end up in trouble. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Still, I think that was when things changed. Or at least settled into a different pace.

Things slowly settled into a pattern, I went to school in the morning. Went to my classes, was polite to my classmates and they in turn were polite to me.

Even Sophia, who wouldn't say where she had been during the days she was absent, seemed to be willing to let things in the past be. And while I wasn't able to make much headway into any kind of friendly relationship with her or Emma, Madison seemed willing to slowly open up to me. At the least, she seemed willing to sit at the same table as I did during lunch in the cafeteria.

It would take work to truly make friends at school, but I was willing to put in the time and energy to do so.

I drifted about in school, above the drama as a queen was above the words of commoners. All it took was a little bit of confidence from me and being open, and no one bothered me.

I had to smile at some of the rumors; Sophia had apparently been kidnapped by some gang and fought her way free. There was also the rumor that I was the leader of some gang that kidnapped Sophia and had kept her prisoner for a few days while having our way with her before she was rescued by one of the Wards.

There was also the stories I posted to the Parahumans Online creative writing subforum, the responses that I got there were amusing.

Some of the more harsh responses had me looking at the post just to make sure I was reading it right. Why would people consider my character in the Janus Caper a monster? To be true, that version of Rose Taylor wasn't exactly friendly or nice at the end of things, and had made... questionable choices, but she had in the end looped back in time with the help of a powerful parahuman to start the whole mystery plot by shooting the original Rose Taylor to stop the end of the world. That was a good thing, right?

It appeared that one couldn't please everyone.

Ah well, it wasn't as if I was writing to please everyone, just me. Still, as tempted as I was to write scathing responses that conveyed my full wrath, I didn't do so. I would be better than that. Instead, I replied politely and cordially. In what some might consider passive aggressive manner. It was a technique that wouldn't get me in trouble with the mods.

While I went to school and wrote stuff in the days, it was the late afternoons and evenings that I had the most fun. Hanging out with the other Undersiders.

Naturally, I told the others about the presence of Dragon at the Protectorate and Ward visit to the school, that and the visit by the PRT man and Miss Militia to my home to talk to me.

"..." Rachel just looked at me as if unsure of what was going on. Only that it wasn't good.

"Seriously? You rated a visit from Dragon? Man, I don't even... I mean, I heard that only masters on the level of Heartbreaker rated a visit from Dragon, just what did you do?" Alec's look of disbelief was a good match for Brian's.

"Goddammit, Taylor," Lisa's wince as she rubbed the bridge of her nose spoke of how frustrated she was. "And you said you wrote a story about her?"

"Yeap, and also another story because I was inspired by the power of the PRT man," I chirped back with a smile and a nod.

"Wait... the time split story?" Lisa frowned now. "That was his power?"

"Yeah, it was kind of interesting," I nodded and thought about it once more. "It was like I could see into a mirror, where one side was doing one thing and the other side was doing another. Mind you, he was seeing both sides as well. He didn't like it that I had apparently worked out his power, so he canceled the timeline where I first wrote the Janus Caper."

"Huh... what's his name?" There was a considering look now on Lisa's face.

I didn't have a reason to deny Lisa this, thus I shrugged and spoke up. Even if this was against the unspoken rule, as long as no one made use of that information in an overt way, it shouldn't be too bad, right? "I think it was Thomas Calvert."

There was a nod from Lisa before she went to her laptop. The smirk on her face when she eventually spoke up was... worrying. It wasn't her normal I know something you don't smile, no, it was the smirk of a huntress that had found the spoor of her prey. "Gotcha."

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Games can mean different things  
Worm / Exalted**


	39. Games can be dangerous

That look of triumph and maliciousness on Lisa's face wasn't one that I was used to. Still, there had been this thought that had been lingering in the back of my mind and that look brought it back once more.

"Brian, I vaguely recall Lisa saying something on the phone a few days back," There was a raised eyebrow from Brian now, he really did do the brooding guy look well. I could totally see him just crouching on a gargoyle on a dark night looking down on the city and pondering dark thoughts and truths of life, the universe and everything. He had the right build and look for it. "Something about a bank job that you guys didn't take?"

"Oh, that," He nodded at me now. "Yeah, the boss wanted us to hit the big times with a hit and run at the Bay Central. But he had us stand down at the last minute. Still ended up getting a pay cheque for it. Think he got cold feet at the last minute."

I nodded at Brian. "That's like the biggest bank in Brockton Bay, I can see why he would have you guys back down. But you know, it feels like we'd get a big rep boost hitting it, even if it's a heist at night and not daylight robbery."

It felt... right for the Undersiders to hit the bank, as if we were meant to do it. That sensation of things were meant to go a certain way came up when I pondered the notion of us hitting Bay Central.

"Only if we were successful, Taylor," He sighed and rubbed his chin. "The thing is unlike movies, the take from a bank isn't that big, not with the risks involved. and that specific bank's location."

I nodded in consideration as Lisa's phone rang. "Sup, boss."

It still struck me as odd the way she was so casual with the person signing our cheques, but perhaps this was a way to cover up her real feelings. It was quite possible that she didn't like our boss or their personalities just rubbed the wrong ways and she was just putting up with this for some reason or other.

Watching Lisa as she listened to the phone, I blinked.

And that was when time split.

Again.

How annoying.

At least, this time, I wasn't going to make the mistake of working on one of my stories, having to retype the Janus Caper was bad enough, I didn't want to have to redo my stories again.

With a snap, Lisa closed the phone before turning to look at us with a frown.

"Hey guys, we gotta suit up. The boss just gave me a heads up, apparently, some of his guys in the Empire just sent word," Lisa said in both sides of the mirror. "We're being targeted for our help in sending Hookwolf to the tender care of the PRT, where he lost his court case."

"And unless he gets recovered along the way, it's straight to the birdcage for him," we nodded at Lisa. Revenge was an easy enough concept to get, it was as basic as it came.

"The boss suggested that we head over to his base, and ride it out," Lisa finished with a shrug. It was a sound decision, after all if we weren't there to be hit, that would be that.

_"The boss suggested that we bunker down and play defensively, he'll see about getting us some back up," Lisa finished with a shrug. We groaned at that suggestion, but it was a sound idea. We had the lay of the land and an extreme range of detection to avoid enemies._

**I focused on the here and now and ignored the other side of the mirror as the other me ignored me as she focused on her there and then. Distractions might be a bad thing.**

With that, I expanded my senses out and linked with the insects for several blocks around me. "We're still clear. No nazis in range."

"Sun still hasn't set fully yet, but they'll be coming soon," Brian's voice rang out, a commanding presence in it. "Come on, let's suit up."

And that was that, I headed into my room. With the door closed and shrouded in shadows, I undressed as my friends waited with the costume and sword. I slipped into the bodysuit before the armor components were silently attached to my body.

I was the first to step out of my room all prepped, the others came out shortly afterwards.

"We'll be counting on the skills of your goblins as tailors here if we encounter any guns," Grue's voice was sombre beneath his helmet. "We'll leave by the roof. Bitch, your dogs will have to do ferry service. Tattletale, we've got nothing to mark our identities here, right?"

Bitch nodded at Grue, as Tattletale unplugged the USB attachment that I notice was always in her computer. "We're good."

With a whistle and gesture, Bitch got her three dogs to follow her up the stairs to the roof.

A chill wind awaited us up top, I had to look at Lisa in her bodysuit. "I know I made the costume with a bit of padding, but... aren't you cold?"

"Not as cold as I was in my old costume," She smirked back at me.

I had to nod at her response. "Want me to make you a jacket or something later?"

"I'll think about it."

The slight inclination of my head at Tattletale was the only response I could give to her. In the background, I could see Bitch using her power on her dogs as they grew to the size of mini-vans ever slowly as the sun descended.

With me providing a wide area of detection, and the mobility offered by Bitch's mutant dogs, we managed to get to our boss' lair without any problem. Even if we did need to nip down into the sewers for a block of so for a bit of stealth.

We emerged into a back alley behind a construction site, and from there into the parkade of said building. A series of perfectly normal doors into electrical and mechanical rooms later, and a rather impressive vault door, we stood inside of our boss's lair.

It wasn't really impressive. But I could see the start of it. The empty hall with its boxes of equipment and furniture waiting to be set up. The soldiers with their tinker weapons.

And a man in black.

Slender, almost skeleton-like, dressed in an all black costume with a single white serpent coiling up his body. It was obvious why Lisa had said gotcha when she searched up the biography of Thomas Calvert.

After all, he was the employer of the Undersiders.

He was also the villain known as Coil, based on the descriptions of the gangs that I had checked online and from what Brian had told me.

"You must be the mysterious employer," I smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

There was a nod from him. He radiated confidence balanced with paranoia, a heady bouquet of valor and conviction. "Rose Knight, might I have a word with you?"

A nod from me and the two of us walked off into a small office. This was where things were plotted, this was where plans were made, the fate of men and women decided. It was cosy, but I could smell conspiracies being born here. I liked it. "Nice office."

With the door shut behind us, we had a certain privacy between the two of us, allowing us to palaver. "Thank you. Given that you were hired by Lisa and Brian, I thought it best to vet you with an interview."

"Fair enough," I nodded once and sat down in the chair opposite him across the table. "What do you want to know?"

"Well. First off, what can you do?"

His question brought a pause to me as I thought deeply on this, what could I do? Or rather, what could I do with the support of my guest. At length, I smiled and took off my helmet to reveal my face.

"Boss, the question you should be asking isn't what can I do? Rather, it's what can't I do?" He blinked at my response as if unable to grasp what I was saying, thus I continued. "See, you know of my master ability over insects, it's current range and such."

"Lisa told you about what else I can do, but she doesn't know everything that I can do," I smiled now at his surprise. "Now, since I'm currently serving you, I think it fair to be honest with you. After all, I know who you are and what you can do, "

**"If you give me the time to work out the logistics, if you give cause and need, there is nothing I can't do,"** My smile turned cool for a moment at the startlement from him, as the truth of what I said hung in the air. He could not deny of what I said, it was clear to him.

"My god," There was a certain horrified awe radiating from Coil now, it tasted delightful and was a sharp contrast to his confidence from earlier. "What level trump are you?"

"Based on what I understand, ten or there abouts, along with a respectable rating in shaker and breaker, the rating I have in master is a nice bonus," I shrugged at him. "The thing is, I'm willing to work under you as a knight would her king. All I require from you is noblesse oblige. To be chivalrous in dealing with me."

"Does that sound fair to you?" He nodded blankly at me.

"Excellent. Now, I believe the other you will be getting a phone call shortly," He blinked at me, as I sighed. "It would be best if you speak to the other me and go to the battlefield before you end that timeline. For the other me is quite wroth, and you will see a sample of what I can bring to the table for you."

Ah. Now there was a sense of concern from him.

And anticipation.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Games can be dangerous  
Worm / Exalted**


	40. Games that never were

The simple black clam-shell phone vibrated on the table, the force of the vibration sufficient to move some of the stationary on it. The number that was displayed upon the simple LED screen was one unknown to him, but that wasn't a surprising thing in truth, he had provided disposable cellphones to those in his service.

A single phone number was all they had to remember to contact him. It was a simple enough phone number, and other that could be changed. Easily. Or forwarded.

The words in the other timeline from that girl, Rose Knight, was a good indicator that she did interact with his ability and was able to see both timelines as he did.

A worrying thing for the man known as Thomas Calvert, and yet, and yet, she was willing to bend her knee to him. To offer her abilities as a weapon for him.

This was an opportunity.

One that carried heavy risks to be sure.

Normally, he was one to live by paranoia. To slip in an out of his twinned lives, ending his power only when it was safe to do so, before starting a new set of twinned lives.

Somewhere along the way, he had found himself just not taking chances. But then, was it truly taking a chance when he could take back the things he had done wrong? And thus, he had just continued on.

Living, but without taking any real risk.

And now, here there was opportunity. True opportunity to gain more power, enough power that could rival the Triumvirate, and all he had to do was trust that it was not a trap.

He picked up the phone. "Rose Knight?"

The voice on the other hand was calm, too calm, and polite. "Hello, boss. I do apologize for calling. But Tattletale couldn't do it this time."

Ah, it was quite possible that the thinker was out of commission then. "So things went bad?"

There was a pause and a scream peaked in the background along with the rumbling of something massive and likely made of stone, or perhaps concrete crumbling down. "You could say that. But they broke the rules first, so I responded in equal measure."

"The rules?" He paused now in concern. There were some things a cape didn't do unless they were sure they wouldn't be caught or they didn't care about such.

"Yeap. The rules that capes should live by, Grue told me about those last week," a cheerful chirp in her voice. There was a faint sound in the background, one that he was intimately familiar with. The air raid sirens. It was faint as if sounding in the distance, and was barely being picked up by the phone.

He swallowed, as the silence built awkwardly on the phone.

"So, anyhows," There was the sound of metal scraping across stone now. "I thought that since you're going to end this side of everything. Why shouldn't I show off since I was going to break the rules."

He sighed. The sensation of danger rose now. Still, he had intended to end this side of affairs. It had been a test after all to see what the Undersiders could do in the face of adversity. "And where are you?"

"Oh, we're at the Docks where the base was, you can't miss it even if you might need to use a GPS to guide you about," There was a laugh over the phone and the sound of movement. "I must apologize, but I have to let you go here. I need to go deal with the Empire's reinforcements."

There was a click, and only the ring tone of a cut off connection came from his phone.

"Well," He swallowed once before exiting his office.

He had a trip to make.

.

* * *

.

The journey wasn't one made easily. Even if he was in a protected and armored vehicle. It hadn't been cheap or easy to purchase an actual armored vehicle, especially one that was disguised as a normal van.

And yet, he had deemed the cost worth it.

After all, logic dictated that circumstances might require that he need more protection.

Like now.

It would have been inconceivable to him even a few days ago, to take the armored van out, while the air raid sirens wailed their clarion call. [Danger! Run! Seek shelter!] were implied in the very sound, reaching into the instinctive animalistic part of the human brain to do so, and he had a very well tuned self preservation instinct.

There was a somewhat orderly progression as his van trundled along the road. Everyone knew where the local shelters were, it was perhaps one of the first things that people learned whenever they visited or moved to a new city.

Coil looked out at the streets, the scene of people as they made their way to the shelters, the call of the sirens... it reminded him of the books and videos of his childhood, of the records made of World War Two. The sense of numb fear could be felt just by looking at their faces. When had the people gotten so used to the sirens, those that heralded the Endbringers, the disasters and the monsters like the Slaughterhouse Nine? That was something that had always bothered him.

Still, the thing that truly worried him wasn't that there were people heading to the shelters. No, what brought that loathsome sensation of concern was that people were streaming from the Docks and Boardwalk. That they were walking, very fast, from the dark heart of the Docks.

He knew that there were three shelters within that area, that they hadn't chose to use those. That spoke of their concerns. And as the van approached the literal darkness, the misgiving and anticipation in him only grew.

What could be seen in the darkness, the shapes hinted at, was tantalizing. The buildings were no more, in their place were geological formations that wouldn't look out of place in a desert. Sleek dark tors, crags and bluffs rising from darkness, highlighted with soft veins of silver that reflected the light from the van and the lighted city just beyond the cut off.

A brief stop at the demarcation, and Coil frowned as he checked the ground. Black grains of sand upon obsidian. Unbidden, records of Shadow Stalker's interview came to his mind. Of a sea of black sand, a city twisted and warped that rose to the heavens. Of the shadow wraiths, faceless and indistinct, that wandered within it. And of the empty hills beyond the city, covered with ebon grass.

This was still terrain that the van could handle. Still, it did explain why the civilians weren't hiding out in the shelter vaults beneath the streets, they had quite likely been transformed as well.

He got back in the van. "Creep, let's keep going."

There was only a quiet nod as the van continued on into the darkness.

With only the small pool of light cast by the head lights of the van as they drove on, Coil wasn't too surprised that the darkness around the vehicle twisted and shifted around them.

There was the thought that he could make out indistinct faces in the shadows. It was one swiftly abandoned as a pointless and useless thought given that the shadows stayed where they were.

"Stop the van," Coil frowned and looked at the night sky above with a careful eye. The crimson hued clouds with their occasional arcs of lightning above had shifted, as if something had moved above beneath the clouds, but were too small to be properly seen with the naked eye.

Looking about, the notion of those faces in the shadows was raised once more at the skittering and soft laughter that echoed from the shadows just out of sight.

"Right," He frowned and looked once more at the GPS display in the van. "Let's keep going then."

The sensation of being watched stayed with him the entire journey as shadows parted before him and closed once more behind him. It was certainly an interesting technique, to simply replace such a large portion of Brockton Bay. Coil's musing continued as Creep continued driving the van. It was true that this was something a Shaker could do, it was however rare or at least unique to a single cape in Faultline's crew.

Or at least, no longer unique. And given the radius involved, it appeared that his newest employee when she cut loose, really was worth every single cent that he was paying, and then some.

She also had understated her shaker rating, he mused to himself.

.

* * *

.

All journeys had to come to an end.

And this one ended where once a warehouse had stood.

The GPS unit insisted that they had arrived at their destination. What Coil looked at was a plateau. Scattered about it were shattered swords, and rubble that marked the fate of some of the buildings that had been here and not transformed.

The sound of the air raid sirens was distant in the background.

He had arrived, and yet, his... knight was not to be seen.

As he stepped out of the van, there was a rumbling sound and the ground beneath him and the van rose up before eventually stopping.

There on the top of the plateau with a view to kill for, was the ruins of the warehouse that had once been the Undersider's base.

It was there that he found her standing. "Rose Knight."

"My liege," The slight inclination of her head a polite greeting, the screaming in the background from beyond the ruins did not abate as she turned to look at him.

"I regret that we could not meet under better circumstances," She smiled at him, the gentle and slight curve of her lips lending her a certain beauty. The costume gave her the appearance of a fairy, from the upside down rose blossom that served as a helmet to the armor plates from emerald leaves. The swirling pebbles and stone shards, accompanied by a visible air flow complete with vapor trails around her body just added to it.

The occasional flicker of electrical arcs over her body was a good hint of just how much power she could bring to bear.

"Indeed, but needs must," His response was gentle, if firm. "Where are the others?"

She winced and gestured with a hand, as if pushing something up with her fingers. A pair of thrones facing each other, immaculate white and crafted of mother of pearl, rose from the ground with a marble table between them.

Another gestured with the other hand from Rose Knight, an invitation to sit and talk.

Once seated, there was a skittering sound as something... clad in armor ran up to the two of him and Rose Knight. There was that reflexive aversion as he looked at it. Having survived Nilbog and Ellisburg, one tended to be _a little bit_ concerned about created organisms.

It was an insect-like being, clad in chitin armor, and armed with a slender curved sword. A bottle of wine was carried in its arm. "It is a tale, I fear must be told with a drink."

With that, and without a concern for her age, she poured the amber wine into a pair of glasses that Coil knew hadn't been on the table earlier.

"The problem isn't that I am limited to a single trick I have to be creative with," she said with with a wane smile now. "The problem that I have is picking the right combination to deal with the obstacles in my way."

"And even then, there is still the limitation of what my body can handle at any given time. I struggle to keep my body working properly as I envision it." Rose Knight sipped at her wine. "It is not an impossible task, even with an aerial duel."

"And yet, in the end, tonight I have tasted failure here. It is a most bitter dish," She gulped the wine down now.

Coil could only nod somberly at her. He knew what defeat and failure tasted like, he just had learned how to ignore them as they were discarded and made to never have ever existed. "What happened?"

She gestured to the warehouse. "We got on the roof, Bitch's dogs were transformed while the others were on them, while I gathered the insects to keep a watch over the neighborhood. Mobility and an eye in the sky, right?"

There was a nod from him as he mentally pictured it. "Sensible, it would allow you to dictate the movement of the fight. What went wrong?"

"Well, apparently, Hookwolf's minions talked," She nodded. "They were prepared for insects, and they brought in outside help. The first sign of trouble was lightning filled the skies from above. A cape with the Alexandria Package; flight, blaster with lightning and, I found out later, a low level of brute."

There was a pause as Coil thought about it, the number of capes with that set of powers affliated with the White Supremacy movement. "Wodenson."

"Yeah, him. He fried my bugs with lightning and went for the kill with us on the roof," She frowned. "We survived and I went after him mano a mano and equipped Teeth of the World and changed the weather. Went for an aerial dog fight lightning verses lightning."

He blinked at the casual mention of the weather being changed. "Really?"

"Yeah," She shook her head. "I eventually managed to pull a lightning bolt on him and got him to go crashing down. He survived. But the others..."

Taylor shook her head. "I was blinded without my insects to keep an eye on them."

"Regent was dead, bullet to the head, but it looked like he took out a number of the rank and file minions. Grue was pinned down by a car thrown at him by a telekinetic. Bitch..." She looked down. "Bitch and her dogs... they were torn apart. A woman with ninja scythes got them. And Tattletale got gutted by Stormtiger."

"I... might have over reacted at that point," She shook her head. "And after that, reinforcements got called in and the sirens started."

There was a sigh from Coil. While it was a good indicator that she was strong enough to take on the E88 capes, there was the consideration for the collateral damage. "I see, and the reinforcements?"

"I dealt with them," The tone that she said it in, didn't quite match what she had done. Or she didn't think much of it. "But I am curious."

An eyebrow rose invisibly beneath the black costume.

"And given that some things should be asked and answered in privacy. Such as on this stage that will never be," She gestured at the city laid out in the distance. "Tell me, what are your goals? What do you aspire to? Oh, King of What Ifs, tell me of the one I have sworn fealty to."

Coil looked out at the city. "As cliched as it may sound, I want it all. The city, for now. I would control everything. Government, courts, law enforcement, business, and much more."

"But not the world?" The query from her seemed surprised.

"The city, yes. Desiring to take over the world is not only cliche, but unrealistic," he replied, his voice sibilant, smooth. "I will, for the time being, content myself with seizing this city for myself. Cliche still, I might admit, but rare few do even this with any measure of success."

She nodded, as if somehow expecting this. And perhaps, she did. It wasn't impossible for a trump to possess a clairvoyance ability, or in her case to gain it.

"You would become a king in truth," She nodded. "Working both sides of the divide between legality and the underworld."

He nodded at her. "Indeed."

"That is a worthy enough goal, and one that I would willing work with," She smiled before the curve of her lips tilted down. "It appears that the Protectorate and PRT are responding. Huh... Dragon is incoming. Will your power end with you dying on one side or is it a conscious control?"

"Death will result in me defaulting to one side," there was a blink before a pause from Coil as he looked at her. "Do you wish me to end it now? Or do you want to play with them as well?"

"Let's do this," She smirked. "After all, isn't the urge to find out just what one can, perfectly normal?"

He laughed now. "Very well, go my knight. Bring me victory over those who would stand against us."

The roar of the jet within the dragon suit rumbled as it drew near the thrones as Rose Knight stood up and turned to look at the priemer tinker of the world.

With the spot lights cast upon her by Dragon, it was clear that she was preening and had slighted into a posture that spoke of absolute confidence.

"So, we meet at last. Rose Knight. Or should that be... the knight Rose?" Not even the words from Dragon, indicating that she knew who it was exactly beneath the costume was enough to deter her. "I don't suppose you would be willing to surrender? Or to join me? Together, we could end crime and bring justice to the world."

"..." Coil could only look at Dragon in surprise. That she was working at hitting Rose Knight psychologically was perhaps a sign of how dangerous his new employee was being considered. Still, he looked out at the area affected by her power, it wasn't an unwarranted consideration. And Dragon was known for asking criminals and villains to surrender at the start.

A formality then.

Rose Knight, no Taylor, laughed at what Dragon was asking of her. "I'm afraid not. For one, you are not my mother. And a story is just a story, unless it's not. Even so, we're dealing with what ifs here."

She drew her sword to point at Dragon with a valiant gesture. "Know this. I am a knight and knights battle dragons. Thus, what is to come is inevitable."

A swipe of her sword in a downward motion, and lightning screamed from the heavens.

"Let's do this."

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Games that never were  
Worm / Exalted**

* * *

.

Sorry for the time it took me to finish typing this. :3


	41. Interlude - PRT Profile Weaver

**Parahuman File # 00110425-01**  
** Cape Identity : Weaver**  
** Civilian Name : [redacted]**  
** Gender : Female**  
** Age : 15**  
** Costume : Black and white business suit with a domino mask**  
** Affiliation : Rogue / Weaver Clothier**  
** Classification : Master 8, Thinker 2, Shaker 2 (_see profile description_)**  
While subject is young enough to join the wards, she has indicated that at current she is uninterested in joining the Wards and is more interested in utilizing her powers for the purposes of business.

The subject has complete mastery of insects, and is able to share the senses of the insects to some degree. The full range of which is unknown, but at minimum of a radius of one hundred meters.

She is also able to manipulate the secretions of insects (_such as spider webbing_), allowing her to enlarge the substances to weave into clothing and more solid metal like state. The transformation is permanent and doesn't require additional usage of power.

Additionally, while not a thinker who deals with humans, she has a suitable grasp of human psychology to break someone down mentally if she has a general grasp of how they think (_see case file # 00080315-04 Shadow Stalker_)


	42. Interlude - Mirrors

She sighed with contentment as her head rested on the soft pillow. It had been a long day and evening for her. Especially when one considered the shenanigans involved.

There was an urge in everyone to know. The desire to compare. After all, wasn't that why there was so many who could win threads in the Parahumans Online verses subforum? With detailed points on known and observed facets of any given cape's powerset.

And she had gotten a chance to know, for sure.

Even if it never was, it was still good to know.

She snuggled her pillow and slept the sleep of the innocent.

.

- - - Co̕n͠vęrg͘en͘ce - - -

.

**[Mine. Power down mode. Energy conservation.]**

.

There is a palace.

A world.

It held the dying, the dead, those consumed. And worse, the forgotten.

If one wandered about within it, one can behold the towers that spiraled into infinity, shattered, melted as of wax beneath a blazing lance of light.

Behold the stairs that twinned around the towers of infinity. Once, light shone there, prismatic hue. Once, countless multitudes wandered there.

Now, it is no longer that. Now, it is the chambers of ruin. These are the halls of the forgotten, where the great flows of essence and wyld energy, once infinite in the permutations of the patterns that flowed, fall silence, one by one.

There are none who walk those halls now.

No longer did the valiant champions of distant Tanelorn come upon their dark ships to challenge the palace and those who dwelled within it. No more did the black sea around the palace shift beneath the cruel winds of Hope.

Silence held sway there now.

The forgotten wandered the halls within the palace, faded, unseen, unheard and without a presence. Those who had survived that day, that massacre, rested within the catacombs with the dead. For they too were doomed.

Without a heart, the palace could not exist. The Cruel Silver had laughed as it rent the heart of the world to pieces and devoured him alive, mocking his pleas for mercy.

Without a queen, there was no direction.

Without thought, there was no sight. The Furious Gold had burned the sight of the palace.

And so they had drifted.

A world without a point.

A tale with no climax, no denouement, and in the end no meaning.

.

**[Power transfer? Mine. Not-Mine?]**

.

That was then.

Once.

Now, the halls of the dead were being rebuild by those given shape and form.

Once parasites that had swarmed around a dying world, now symbiotes after being dragged into the gate of Nirakara. Reformatted into a more palatable state, given into the service of the savior of the world.

Now, they toiled, striking the ground, giving form to the ruined infinite towers.

Essence was pulled from the Wyld beyond the boundaries of existence, to fuel the dream forges. For the savior of the world had many nightmares that she delivered as bounty to the palace, to be made into wonders.

From her dreams, gossamer was harvested and hoarded deep within the vaults of the palace upon pedestals. Stored and protected against days of darkness.

And now, with that battle in the splintered time, a bounty of graces, gossamer and motes harvested from those who had stood against the savior.

On to the savior, all the treasures of the world were gifted, be it the constructs of essence call charms, or the knowledge gleaned from the atemporal Wyld of Time-Not.

.

**[Energy received. Gratitude. Not-Mine.]**

.

Once more did the lights blossom from the eternal towers of the world, shattered, melted, but repaired.

There was a difference now, for the savior brought with her new things.

New Horrors.

New Delights.

Brought forth new Wonders and Abominations.

More, with her came change.

No more would the palace drift.

No more would the champions of Tanelorn be welcomed, for her nature was not welcoming. Nor that of her other half. It commanded. It battled.

Those who would challenge it were brought low.

And as the savior of the tale was changed in her deeds, so too was the world transformed. A touch of humanity, a taste of mortality, now threaded the minds and graces of the components of the palace.

The courtiers pondered the mysteries of a girl's heart and found themselves wanting.

.

**[Administrate. Adaption. Ascension?]**

.

- - - D͡i̷verģenc͞e͢ - - -

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Interlude : Mirrors**

**Worm / Exalted**


	43. Socializing can be a simple thing

Despite how relaxed I felt, the atmosphere at school was tense. There was the sensation of a powder keg that was ready to blow. The E88 guys seemed to be itching for people and things to punch. The way they carried themselves, the looks they had. It was clear that it would be best to stay out of their way.

Myself, I was aware of why they were so upset. After all, the Undersiders had simply vanished into thin air once more. Not being present for those supervillains to hit. I could see how that might translate into annoyance, anger and such down the line.

And at the bottom of said line were the high school punks, the disaffected kids who wanted to be part of something bigger, and picked a gang... or had a gang picked them. In a way, I suppose I would have been an ideal victim of such if they had approached me before my becoming a cape.

But that was then, and this was now.

Now, I had to watch out for the meatheads and such from the E88 who were looking for some one to just unleash their anger on. I could see the asian kids, the black kids, and those of various ethnicity moving about in groups.

It wasn't safe to be alone at school. Not today, not if you weren't white, or when you were prone to hang out with non-whites.

Me? I was white, and everyone knew I got targeted by others. Which was kind of a mark against me, being easy prey and all. But that just made me experienced at keeping an eye open for trouble.

Admittedly, keeping an eye open didn't really help when you walked up behind a jock who was menacing a girl against the wall by the emergency exit in the stairwell. The tattoo of the triple Es on his neck was a good hint of his affiliation. And it really didn't help if you extended your leg between his, and shift your entire body just so and pulled his entire balance off.

I smiled as he slammed his head against the wall.

"Gah. Mah noose!"

Given that he was all alone, I reached out and grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed it again against the wall once more before pulling him away from the girl being menaced. "Madison, you should know better than to be alone on a day like this."

"Ta... Taylor?"

The nod I gave her was friendly as I dropped the heavy body of the unconscious jock to the floor, it was also pointed at the door out of the school.

She got the message and hightailed it out of the stairwell with me.

We had our lunch some time later from the safety of the football field benches.

"This still changes nothing," She looked at me over her tupperware with the salad. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, it changes nothing."

"Wasn't expected it to," I replied over my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

We continued eating in silence.

Eventually, she broke and spoke up with a question. "I've been wondering, Sophia said you had powers, like a cape. Did you just use your powers to save me?"

I raised an eyebrow at her now, she turned away with a blush at my look. "No, I didn't use my power on him. Only good old physical violence."

"Ah," She nodded at me and nibbled on a crouton, before she frowned at me. "I noticed you didn't say you have or didn't have powers."

The smile I had clearly was a worrying thing given the way she shuddered. "Good catch. Yeah, I'm a parahuman or a cape as they say."

She blinked at me in disbelief. "Wait. You're just admitting it? Just like that."

I nodded at her before biting down into my sandwich again.

She kept looking at me in disbelief. "You had your powers since the- the locker?"

"Yea," I nodded once more. "I got my powers in there."

There was a dry swallow from her now. "And you didn't go Carrie on us, after all the crap we pulled on you?"

"Nah, wouldn't be fair. 'sides, way my powers work," I dusted my hands clean. "It'd affect more than just the three of you. And really, I already got what I wanted. Sophia apologized, and I consider that the end of that matter."

"Are you for real?" She kept looking at me with that persisting disbelief. It did give her the cute mien she was known for.

I sighed at her before leaning back against the bench I sat on. I would need to think about this, I realized as I looked up at the blue sky. High above, I could see puffy white clouds while seagulls drifted without a care up there. "I mean, Madison, you've hung out with Emma long enough for her to tell you all about what I was like. You and the others have hounded me all this time."

"Are you surprised that what I really want is not to be bothered," I looked at her now, some of my feelings about things must have shown on my face as she looked surprised at me. "That and friends. I don't know what happened that summer before high school, but I was happy with Emma as my friend and I miss that."

"I know I was a complete spaz," I continued with my admission. "But is it so strange to just want that? To want friends? To not be pushed around?"

"Oh." There was a look now on Madison's face, one filled with emotions. I could taste her regret. "I'm sorry for... for the things I- no, we did to you, can you forgive me?"

The nod I gave her was filled with happiness as I raised my hand out to her. I would give her this chance. "Hi, my name is Taylor Hebert. Nice to meet you."

She laughed now and shook my hand. "I'm Madison Clement. Nice to meet you."

"So, want to be friends?" My question wasn't really unexpected. Really.

"Friends?" Madison seemed surprised at my question, or at least she wasn't expecting it from me.

"Friends." My nod was firm and decisive.

There was a slight curve to her lips now, the smile made her look less cute and more pretty. "I would be delighted to be your friend, Taylor."

I nodded, relief blossomed within my heart as I hoped that this time, I would-

And I was somewhere else. It was like remembering something profound that I'd forgotten. I'd seen this before. I blinked at the tears in my eyes.

A pair of impossibly huge creatures filled the world above me. Their bulk was only revealed by their movement as they drifted downwards and stars were consumed by darkness.

They existed in infinity, folded in space across a staggering amount of realities, not infinite, just a number that was arbitrarily large. They shifted and folded between them. Energy flowed from organs that collected energy in realities with a higher and more energetic stellar system into organs elsewhere and here.

These were creatures as above humanity as a human was above a single cell bacteria. They drifted in the darkness as a pair in a double helix. In this reality, they flew apart further with each revolution. And with each drift, motes, specks of dust flaked off them. Surrounding them as they charted a course in the heavens.

The motes were tethered to them still with trans-reality connections. They were less immense slug-worms and more dandelions.

They spoke.

Communicated.

And I understood them.

Destination. Agreement. Trajectory. Agreement.

At a set time, they would meet once more. They would-

I blinked as I looked at Madison, "Did... did you-"

She nodded at me in surprise.

I frowned. There had been something. I couldn't remember what it was, only that it had been the most important thing, or was it? After all, I had forgotten it. I just knew that it had been-

Something big.

Something important.

Something that was terrifying impossible, and yet... it wasn't. I had seen it and I had understood it.

But it couldn't have been too important, after all I had forgotten it, hadn't I?

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Socializing can be a simple thing**  
**Worm / Exalted**

* * *

.

"Come on Lisa, you know you wanna do it," I spoke into my phone. "You can convince Rachel that this is a good thing."

Her response was uncalled for, I decided, and quite rude. Even if I had woken her up with my call to talk to Bitch about letting Madison into the group. Admittedly, she had stayed up late going over the plans that we had brought out for the introduction of Rose Knight as a member of the Undersiders.

"Please? I'll owe you one," I didn't quite beg her over the phone. Her sigh and eventual answer brought a smile to my lips.

Madison just looked uncertainly at me as I gave her a thumbs up.


	44. Socializing can be full of dazzling

Given that Madison was what some might term a good girl in terms of scholastic requirements. Certainly, it was unthinkable for her to skip classes and play hooky.

Thus, she could be trusted when she went to see the nurse at the end of lunch and said that she wasn't feeling too well, and she had an excuse for skipping school. I will admit that she wasn't the only one who did that, after all I was another who did so. As did a number of other students who fell afoul with the E88 younger members.

Still, it was rare for Madison to just skip school. Why, there would be those who claimed that I was a bad influence on her.

That is if they didn't know what she was like before. But I'm sure that with time, she would mature and be a better person than she was.

Having secured our excuses, we made our escape from Winslow.

Getting to the bus stop wasn't difficult. What proved impossible was getting Madison to jog with me to the Undersider's lair. I liked the sound of that, lair... it sounded dangerous and sinister.

Rather, I was forced to take the bus down to the Boardwalk with Madison. An arduous journey, one filled with such perils as boredom, chitchatting with Madison about boys, and sketching in my sketchbook possible costumes for Madison.

Eventually, we got off just on the edge of the Boardwalk. I guess two teenage girls weren't that unfamiliar a sight in the Boardwalk, certainly, we weren't unique. Clearly, we weren't the only ones playing hooky on a nice day like today.

Not with the skies above being nice and blue with puffy white clouds here and there, the breeze coming in from the sea was crisp and refreshing. With the sea reflecting the skies, and the sands sparkling, the day was beautiful. And it was prime tourist season, as they walked about the shops, and set up picnics on the beach. It was still too chilly to nip into the sea unless you were adventurous as some of the tourists were, but the view was beautiful.

And it was nice just walking about with Madison as we did a little bit of window shopping. Being with someone else meant that I didn't need to keep my hands in my pockets to keep my belongings in them. Not when I had Madison to watch out for me, and she had me to watch out for her. Two heads were better than one, after all.

This was how things were, I wasn't smart smart as some other kids were. But even I had enough street smarts to know how to handle myself. Because things could get dangerous. You learned to watch for danger signs.

Like the gaggle of korean teenagers crowding around a table outside that MacDonald, they weren't wearing gang colors, but they were a part of Lung's gang. They had a certain swag, a certain dangerous look in their eyes that spoke of how confident they were. Or that really buff courier woman dropping off the packages, she worked for Uber and Leet. You could tell by the shield and trio of triangles tattoo on her forearm. You didn't see members of the Merchants or the small gangs in the Boardwalk, but you learned to identify the tells and marks of the various gangs, and you always watched for those.

The enforcers were out in force today, and it was clear and obvious who they were; big burly men with the tiny earbud radios dressed in nice uniforms. They weren't security guards or cops, rather, they were the unspoken private army hired by the store owners to keep the peace, to ensure that no disreputables made any trouble.

They were the reason that the Boardwalk didn't have beggars, panhandlers or people wearing gang colors. If your presence was at risk of offending or worrying the tourists, they would step up and moved you along. With fear or with force.

If you shoplifted or panhandled in the Boardwalk, then you could be expected to be escorted to one of the back alley behind the shops and taught a lesson. Anything worse, and well... it wasn't difficult to make a phone call to the Protectorate. And then, you'd get a cape dropping by within a minute.

With Madison in tow, I walked away from the Boardwalk and its shops and into one of the alley that led to the Docks. One of the Enforcers frowned as he saw us do so. The two of us were dressed nice enough to be considered 'good kids', and good kids didn't hang out in the docks. And we didn't look the part of one of the innocent tourists who needed to be guided back to the safety of the Boardwalk. Well, perhaps, Madison did.

As we walked away from the safety of the Boardwalk, I found Madison clinging to me. Clearly, she wasn't used to being in what some would call the dangerous parts of the city. I blinked mentally, when did I get so familiar with the dangerous part of the city? Or so nonchalant, ah well... it was true that familiarity did breed contempt.

And those undesirables who wouldn't have been permitted on the Boardwalk were kept at bay by my confidence, and me just looking at them. While Madison might be considered 'weak' and 'helpless' by those who inhabited the Docks, being confident and looking like you could absolutely take any punk who wanted a piece helped.

Certainly, Winslow was a microcosm that reflected Brockton Bay city as a whole, but here I was one of the more dangerous ones. Not one of the bullied victims. A teenager who had no weapons, dressed 'nicely' and had no apparent gang colors or markers, and was just confident? Those were the dangerous ones. The ones you did NOT piss off.

**And those who roamed the Docks could tell that this was so. And thus, they backed off and left us alone.**

Even so, despite this, I occasionally had the two of us cross the street as we avoided the 'dangerous' buildings. This was another fact of life in Brockton Bay; the propensity of capes in the city meant that, over time, things accumulate. Oh, the PRT and Protectorate said that they cleaned out tinker buildings or the sites of cape fights, but things build up and with them, the stories.

Such as, that house was dangerous, a mad tinker used to live there before he got taken by the PRT. Or that empty parking lot, the Atomic Skull was defeated, but at night, it's said that any metal brought in there glowed.

In my case, I had my normal senses augmented by my guest, I could tell that some places were simply... dangerous. Bad places where the walls between realities were thinner than they should be.

Some times, those places even corresponded with stories, or the disturbing lack of stories such as the abandoned store that looked as if it should have been long ago condemned; perhaps in the eighties if one were to judge by the posters plastered over the wooden planks that covered the broken glass windows looking for all the world like lidded eyes filled with darkness, and the door that was a hungry maw. It was clear that people didn't see it, couldn't see it, and yet... they walked around it. Skittering away from it on the sidewalk, or in our case... on the other side of the street. I did not dare extend my senses nor did I attempt to connect to the insects that surely would live in such an abandoned place.

It was at times like this, that I was keenly aware that my guest, and the friends she gave me, were from Outside, and they weren't alone out there. That it was possible that there were others like them hidden here and there, but starving and malevolent. It was an undeniable truth that shone to me and which I could not deny, no, that I dared not deny. That would be foolish and dangerous.

There were times that I wanted to shout out how dangerous things were to the world. But the world already knew this in its heart, even if none would say it.

It had been dangerous ever since the first cape showed up, ever since Scion.

It had gotten more dangerous, stranger, and at times... larger. No matter what people said, life here on Earth Bet wasn't boring. Dangerous, but not boring. Certainly, the people on Earth Aleph thought so, if one were to judge by their forums and online mailing lists.

Where else would you get an innocent school girl being led by another into the dangerous part of town, to be inducted into a super villain... well, gang was the wrong word for just the five of us, after all, we didn't have minions. Perhaps, an exclusive club of capes fitted us better.

"We're here," I said with a smile at Madison who was clinging to me and looking about as if expecting death and fire to come raining down upon on us as we stood outside the warehouse that we used as a base.

"But my power is useless." I blinked at what Madison just said. From what I had seen and thought about it, that power was hardly 'useless' even if it was pretty. One just needed to be creative about it. "Are you sure they'll accept me?"

I could only smile and shake my head. "Madison, trust me. I thought my power was weak-sauce at the start too. Then I got creative and learned new tricks. There's no such thing as a useless power. But come on, let's meet the others."

With that, we entered the warehouse. And in between the span of me stepping in the door behind Madison and closing it, I had switched out of my clothing and into my costume in the blink of an eye. Just like in the Alexandria cartoon.

"Taylor?" Madison's surprise as she turned around got a smile from me.

At my smile and nod, she blinked and looked up and down my body.

I spoke up as she looked me over. "You can call me the Rose Knight."

She nodded distractedly before poking me on my chest, and then looking up at my face. "You're wearing pads."

"Not pads, they're armor, to protect a v-" My explanation got a ha! from upstairs where the others were looking down at us.

"Pay up," Tattletale smirked at Grue and Regent. "Told you that people she knows would say pads."

There was a tsk as the boys paid Tattletale, even so, it aggravated me to see them say I was wearing pads. "It's not padding or anything like that. It's a breastplate, and the curvature is to help guide attacks away from the center of my body."

"Uh huh, pads," Regent now joined in as he looked lazily down at us. At least, he had stopped calling me dork. Instead settling for a more damaging word.

Madison proved to be a traitor and giggled at the pad comments.

"Hey, you must be the girl that Rose Knight told us about," Grue saved me by being a true gentleman and scholar by not using the P word in reference to me. "Come on up, and we'll have a talk."

As Madison caught sight of Grue's full body, she turned to look at me. Surprise and shock on her face. "Why? Why didn't you tell me that there were hotties?"

I could only look befuddled at her before looking up at Grue where he filled out the costume I made him... well. "I never really thought about it. But yeah, Grue is totally a hottie, isn't he? Regent is also eye candy."

With that, the two of us made our way upstairs into 'office' of the Undersides, which sounded more respectable than the common area of our lair.

"So, as Rose might have told you," Tattletale spoke up. "We're the Undersiders, and it's sort of an exclusive thing where to get in requires a majority vote like everything else we do as a group."

Madison nodded and paid attention to Tattletale after ogling Grue one last time. I stood behind her. "Now, Rose here is sponsoring you and I'm sure she has a good reason to do so, given that you just triggered and gained your powers. Could you show us what you can do?"

There was another hesitant nod from Madison. "My power isn't really useful or power, even if she did get excited about it."

Grue nodded encouragingly at Madison, even as Bitch just scowled at her. It was clear that Bitch didn't want too many members in the Undersiders, after all it did lower the percentage of our individual takes.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out to calm herself before she looked up and gestured at the overhead lights. Darkness spread over the lights. Tiny spots of darkness from which glowing butterflies emerged to flutter around Madison.

There was a frown from Tattletale now, who cupped her hands together. "Could you create one of them in my hands."

As the butterfly flew from Tattletale's hands, there was a look of surprise on her face now. "Yeah, I can see why Rose would want you with us even beyond the pretty aspect of glowing butterflies everywhere. So, you can control them, yes? How far can you control them or create them? Or haven't you tried that yet?"

At the control comment, there was a shy smile from Madison as she nodded, the butterflies flying behind her. "I don't know how far I can..."

She gestured at the butterflies.

With that, we headed upstairs after Madison killing the butterflies light show in a shower of glowing motes that faded away.

Naturally, I checked and made sure that there were no one who would be watching us or at least would be in position to observe the Undersiders testing out a potential new member's powers. Because that was a simple and obvious thing to do.

Testing the extend of Madison's power to create her hard light butterflies out of the ambient energy didn't take too long. While her range and control with her butterflies wasn't impressive as my power over insects, it was still impressive as things went.

Her control and creation of her butterflies was limited to the city block we were in, but she was able to do more than control the butterflies, she could move them at a respectable speed and while it was no laser, there was still the impact that felt like a hard punch from each butterfly hitting me.

Regrouping downstairs, we sat around the table and voted.

Madison's entry into the Undersiders was an almost unanimous thing with Bitch voting against. And there was the problem with the cape name; namely how most of the ones involving light, holograms and illusion had already been taken.

.

* * *

**Goblin Queen | Socializing can be full of dazzling butterflies  
Worm / Exalted**

* * *

.

"What about just plain light?"

"Taken."

"Lightshow?"

"Ha! You wish."

"Princess Light?"

"Taken by some villainess in Japan."

"Papillon?"

"Huh... doesn't appear to be taken. So, that's a potential name. What's next on the list?"


End file.
